Of Summoners and Family
by Raven Servathen
Summary: The heir of the Kagen Clan of Magical Japan has just been accepted into one of the most powerful schools. As the saying goes, 'one man's trash is another's treasure.' Manipulative!Dumbledore Father!Remus.
1. Halloween Night

**_Chapter One: Halloween Night_**

**_

* * *

_**

The twins were asleep when Arbella Figg opened the nursery door. She stepped inside to check on the twins. She had volunteered to stay with the twins while James and Lily went out to a Halloween party with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She didn't have anything to do but look over her two cats. She was Lily's best friend and was godmother to both of the twins. Besides all of that, she couldn't stand going to a party with Sirius. He was too much of a party animal. She still remembered dating him while in Hogwarts. She was doing this also as a favor to the Potters.

James was becoming restless for being cooped up in his own Manor. Lily was getting aggravated with James. This party was perfect for the both of them to unwind. Dumbledore was reluctant for letting them go but after a quick yelling from Lily about James's restlessness. He agreed just so he didn't have an angry redhead. It reminded him so much of Molly Weasley, but he of course knew that Lily was from an old pureblood line with Molly being her second cousin.

Arbella closed the door to the nursery and walked back down to the sitting room to continue reading. She made it to the entrance hall before the double doors exploded inward. She was knocked off her feet and into the closes wall. Before she blacked out, she saw a tall, slender figure. His eyes were blood red and he held a wand in his right hand. She then went into unconsciousness.

When Voldemort heard that the Potters were going out, he immediately seized the moment. He summoned Wormtail to give him access to the Potter's Manor. He then apparated as close as he could go in Godric Hollow. He saw the Manor not to far from his location and went to complete his destiny. Voldemort shouted, "**Explodra**," at the double doors. The doors burst inward. When the dust cleared he saw Arbella Figg against the wall unconscious. Suddenly there were crying from up the hall. He followed the sound to up the stairs and in the last room on the right.

Evan and Harry heard a loud explosion from downstairs. They cried in fright hoping that their parents come soon. They heard footsteps coming towards them. When the door opened, a dark robed figure stepped through. Harry stared at the man while his older twin continued crying. He was tall with red eyes filled with hate. He continued to stare at the man until he pulled out his wand. Voldemort smiled, "Goodbye Harry, you will not stopping me now. **Avada Kedavra**."

A flash of green light sped toward the younger twin. His emerald eyes widen. The spell hit him in the chest. Harry began to shake all over his body. He felt that he was being pulled all over his body. A dusty gray aura surrounded him before hurling a gray light back at Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes went wide when he saw Harry had a dusty gray aura around him and from the same aura, it shot at him an unfamiliar spell. Voldemort screamed in pain, as he was being pulled apart. In his last efforts, he shouted, "**Novus Incendio**." The spell hit the back wall of the room before Voldemort was ripped from his body.

The room exploded with fire that quickly was spreading throughout the house. Voldemort's spirit stayed to watch as his enemies were going to be cooked alive. Evan was slashed with a support beam above them. It made a J on his forehead. Harry's dusty aura still surrounded him and began to expand to his twin and throughout the room. It made Voldemort spirit be expelled from the house. When it hit the door, the aura stopped expanding and went back into Harry. Harry fell unconscious.

Arbella woke up at the sight of fire. She rushed to her feet too fast and felt light-headed. She moved as fast as she could to the twins. She pulled out her wand and cast a charm so the fire didn't burn her. She pointed her wand in front of her and stopped most of the fires in her path. When she got into the room, she saw the younger twin lying on his brother unconscious. She then saw Voldemort's body. It was not moving and had some burns to the body. She picked up the twins and floated Voldemort's body to the fireplace in the sitting room. She took some floo powder and shouted, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts." She, the twins, and Voldemort's body went through the fireplace to safer grounds.

When she arrived, the Headmaster was talking with Severus. Both men were pale, but when they saw Arbella with the twins and Voldemort's body. Severus nearly collapsed on the floor in a dead faint. Dumbledore, on the other hand, had his eyes twinkling like mad. He approached Arbella. She was shaking in fear. Dumbledore led her to a chair by his oak desk. He made a cup of tea for her. She took it and began to sob. She started to tell everything that she could remember.

"I just checked on the twins. I was walking back to the sitting room before I was struck by an exploding hex. I was knocked to the wall. I fought to stay awake to see the attacker. It was the You-Know-Who. He was grinning. I then pass out. When I came to, the manor was on fire. I put on a charm so that I wouldn't be burned. I then took out fires on the way to the nursery. When I enter the room. I saw Harry unconscious with Evan sitting up awake. He had a J on his forehead. Then I found You-Know-Who's body. He wasn't moving and some of his skin started to boil. I took the twins and levitated You-Know-Who's body to the fireplace and came here." She was now shaking even more that she spilled tea on the floor. Severus took the teacup from her.

Dumbledore knew that it was either the Longbottom's child, Neville, or it was one of the Potter's twins. He took both twins. He saw that Harry had a lightning bolt on his forehead and Evan with J on his forehead. He also heard that Harry was unconscious. From the logical stand point, Evan defeated Voldemort and Harry was hit with magical backlash from his brother's power. He placed the boys on the couch and put a sleeping charm on them. The effects were instantaneously.

"Severus, go get Poppy for me so that Arbella, and the twins can be checked for injury." Severus nodded before leaving the distraught Arbella.

Dumbledore hated this part. He went to the fireplace and called out, "The Most Noble House of Black." Sirius Black's head came out of the fireplace. He was smiling.

"Happy Halloween, Albus. What can I do you for?"

Dumbledore grimaced, he didn't want to give bad news but had to anyways. "Sirius, I need James and Lily to come to my office. No questions, please, just do it." Sirius nodded, he heard that tone before. It was a sign of bad news. A few minutes later the confuse couple cam out of the fireplace before spotting the twins. Lily screamed and ran to the sleeping babies. James paled at the sight of Lily's friend shaking. Neither had noticed Voldemort's body on the ground beside the oak desk.

"What happened, Arbella?" James asked the shaking figure. At that moment, Poppy and Severus came through the door. Poppy immediately went to Arbella. James saw red at the sight of Severus. He pushed Severus against the wall.

"What did you do to my family?" James roared. Before Severus answered Dumbledore stunned James. He fell to the floor. Severus fell to the floor in an undignified heap. He was coughing from where James had his hand against his throat.

"Poppy, check Severus when your done." She nodded before responding. "Albus, Arbella has a mild concussion and is in shock. I'm going to take her with me after I check the others." She gave Arbella a sleeping potion then attended to the others.

She went to the twins and told that neither was harmed except for the scars on their forehead and magical exhaustion. He then checked Severus. She gave him a potion before checking James. He was stunned and that was all. She was about to revive him before Dumbledore told her to leave him as is until he was ready. Then he said the most startling news.

"Poppy, I need you also to take Riddle's body with you. I would like to know what had killed him." Dumbledore said as a matter of fact. Lily fainted and Poppy paled but nodded. She revived Lily before giving her a Calming Draught potion. She then pointed her wand at the body then Arbella. "**Mobilicorpus**." Both bodies floated in the air. She went through the fireplace to avoid unwanted attention from the halls to the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore told Severus to go give a hand with Poppy. He nodded then left. He sneered at James's body on the floor when passing it to the door. When he closed the door, Dumbledore spoke softly, "**Enervate**." James sprung to life and looked around in confusion. He then remembered that Dumbledore stunned him. He got off the floor and went to sit by Lily. She looked paler than when he saw her earlier. He noticed then that they were the only ones in the room with Dumbledore and the sleeping twins.

"James, Lily, I'm afraid I have bad news…" Dumbledore explained what Arbella said earlier. James and Lily's faces were sheet white. He then told him his theory that Evan had defeated Voldemort. James became angry that Wormtail had betrayed the Marauders and the Potter family. Dumbledore noticed this but let it slide. Dumbledore then explained the markings on the twins' foreheads. Evan was hit with powerful dark magic and Harry was hit with Evan's magical backlash. James then realized his elder son had defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world. He was proud at that. Lily had more of the lines of repercussion with the Deatheaters. Dumbledore agreed with Lily's line of thinking and told them to train Evan as much as they can for the return of Voldemort.

Dumbledore asked them to stay at the castle for a while until James could get his castle ready in England. His ancestors had built the castle as a fort against the Malfoy's from France. The two families were natural enemies until even this day. James and Lily nodded. Dumbledore flooed people for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the school was in an uproar at the revelation that Evan Potter killed Voldemort. The Daily Prophet had it for headlines.

_**Evan Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named**_

_By Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_

_Last night, confirmed reports from the Ministry of Magic that You-Know-Who was defeated by Evan Henry Potter. The Wizarding World nicknamed the young hero as the Boy-Who-Lived. He is the son of James and Lily Potter. He has a twin brother also by the name of Harry. There are rumors that Evan will be giving the Order of Merlin First Class of the defeat of You-Know-Who._

_On Halloween night, You-Know-Who came to the Potter's Manor that was under the Fideleus Charm (how it is used and the requirements to use it page 5) from attacks. Peter Pettigrew, a traitor and is currently wanted by Ministry officials in connection to intentionally harm the Potters, gave the key to You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who stormed into the manor knocking out the Arbella Figg, godmother of the twins. He then went to the nursery and preformed the killing curse. An unknown effect happened, the curse didn't kill young Evan. Instead another unknown effect happened, an unregistered spell killed You-Know-Who. Ministry officials and others in the magical community are stumped of what spell killed You-Know-Who._

_Arbella Figg woke up and saved the twins. She also brought back You-Know-Who's body. She is currently in St. Mungo's for being treated of shock. She is to be awarded Order of Merlin Second Class for her bravery act of saving the two children and bringing back evidence of You-Know-Who's demise._

_There were no comments from the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald (History of Dark Lord Grindelwald page 11). There are also rumors of the Potters staying at the school at the invitation from the Headmaster._

_On behalf of the wizarding world, we would like to thank the Boy-Who-Lived for freeing us from another dark lord. May your future be successful and full of adventure_

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter hasn't changed except become a bit shorter. I ask for a beta tester for my work. I do need the help, and it would be a great opportunity for someone to see a preview for following chapters. 

I've broken up the four chapters that I originally wrote to become ten new ones. The basics from the four original chapters are still in the story but in more details. I hope you like the changes.

Next Chapter: Wormtail's trial.


	2. Trial

_**Chapter Two: Trial

* * *

**_

_**Betrayer of the Wizarding World Caught**_

_Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_Betrayer of the Wizarding World, Peter Pettigrew, was caught today by a one friend and confidant of Sirius Black. Sirius Black, second in command of the Aurors, had led a team of Aurors to a muggle alley in London. They trapped him where he started to throw the Dark Arts to the Aurors._

_The Aurors ran for cover before Sirius Black started to duel him. Sirius was injured by a few cutting curses before stunning Peter. He had tried to frame the Head Auror for the incident that happened at the house. He denied all accusations and asked Peter why he did it. His answer was not surprising to hear that is was for power and money._

_Peter Pettigrew is currently at the Ministry of Magic awaiting trial for betrayal, attempted murder on an Auror, the use of the Dark Arts, and being a Deatheater. His trial hasn't been announced to the public but I, Rita Skeeter, have found out that he is going to have his trial this morning in a closed court session where I will give an exclusive account of events that are going to take place._

"James, is it true that the trial is today?"

"Yea, Lils, we have been summoned to give testimony against our old friend Peter."

"When?"

"At ten this morning, I have already arranged that the boys will stay with Minerva, since Arbella has been summoned, too."

Lily looked down at the sleeping forms of her world. She started to tear up and James held her. She cried and told her concerns and worries to James. He listened and said that everything will be all right. Nothing would happen to her children. They heard a knock on the door. James went over to see Minerva McGonagall in the doorway. James motioned for her to come in. Lily had went to dress for the trial.

"They haven't woken up yet, Lily says."

"Good luck James. I know that this will be difficult for the both of you."

"I will, I just now have to worry about Sirius. He wants a chunk of Peter when I talked to him this morning. It took every self-restraint he had not to kill him."

"I know I would want to kill the man that tried to kill my godchildren."

"I want to, too. However, I have Lily and the boys to think about."

"How mature of you. James. I bet you'll make an excellent father."

"I can only hope."

Lily came back into the room and was ready. They exchanged pleasantries before the two went to the fireplace. They left in the bright green fire when the twins woke up. They saw Minerva and began to cry.

When the couple arrived at the Ministry of Magic lobby, there were swarms of reporter that came over to the Potters. They kept the hands together and gave no comments to the press. They were lead to the elevator by Sirius and Remus. They arrived to take their seats when Dumbledore and the other members of the Wizarding Court arrived. They all took their place before Dumbledore stood up at his head chair.

"Good morning everyone, I wish we weren't here but celebrating and going home to families but this is not the case. This morning we have the accused, Peter Pettigrew on trial for attempted murder on Ministry officials, betrayer of the Potters, being a Deatheater, and providing the secret location of Potter Mansion on the intent of killing Messrs Evan and Harry Potter as well as Ms. Arbella Figg. Bring out the accused to the charges mentioned earlier."

Two Dementors brought in the pale, but fat form of Peter Pettigrew. He was placed in the chair where the chains came alive and retrained him. He looked worn with his dead, blue eyes and pale complexion. He tensed when he caught the sight of his former friends. Sirius looked like he could kill, Remus was cracking his knuckles menacingly, Lily had her lips pursed that looked like her older sister Petunia, and James had a glare that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under and his soul was burning in Hell. His attention was diverted back to Dumbledore when he spoke.

"Peter Pettigrew, you stand accused to the following charges listed from the most recent to the least: Attempted murder on several Ministry officials, use of the Dark Arts, betraying the secret location of Potter Mansion, and finally being a Deatheater. How do you plea?" Peter thought for the moment then spoke.

"Not guilt on the account of the Imperius Curse." The court was in an uproar. Sirius was yelling at him for lying. Dumbledore finally took out his wand and pointed it in the air. Red and gold sparks flew out of his wand. "SILIENCE!" He gave a glare at Peter for causing the chaos.

"Very well, you will get to plead your case after the other testimony where you will be give a truth serum and some one reading your mind to make sure you are telling the truth. Sirius Orion Black, if you would please step forward to give witness of the event of his capture."

Sirius rose from his seat and gave his wand to Dumbledore before a chair was provided before the court. An orderly came forward and gave three drops of truth serum to Sirius. Sirius's eyes became unfocused before Dumbledore started the questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What position do you hold in the Ministry of Magic?"

"I am second in command of the Aurors to the Ministry."

"What happened this morning at the time of six o'clock until the time the accused was brought into the Ministry of Magic?"

"We had heard reports from several informants of spotting the suspect in the Leaky Cauldron. I gathered a team of Aurors for his capture. We entered the Leaky Cauldron just as the suspect was about to leave through the muggle exit. He spotted us and ran out the door. We gave chase for several minutes until we cornered him into a Muggle Alley where there was a dead end. I placed a anti-apparating ward to prevent his escape. We then tried to approach the suspect but back off when he started to throw the Dark Arts at us. We then started to throw stunners at him only to be pushed back further. I ran towards the suspect and we started to dual. He started to shout out accusations of my betraying the Potters to the Dark Lord. I denied all accusations. I was nicked by several cutting hexes and barely missed the Killing Curse before I had stunned him. I gathered the wounded and the stunned suspect. My partner made a portkey for the team to evacuate. I stayed behind for the obviators. When they arrived, I told them of the area that needed modified memories before I came back to Headquarters."

"Are the accusations of being in league with the Dark Lord Voldemort true?"

"No."

"That will be all. Thank you." Dumbledore gave the antidote and gave him back his wand. Sirius glared at Peter before going back to his seat in the court.

"Arbella Figg, please come forward to give the next testimony."

Arbella released her hand from Lily's before going to Dumbledore and giving her wand to him. She sat down in the same chair as Sirius had once taken. Dumbledore nodded and the orderly gave the serum to her. Her eyes became like Sirius before, unfocused.

"What is your full name?"

"Arbella Sara Moody Figg."

"What is your position in the Ministry?"

"I am third in command of the Aurors to the Ministry of Magic."

"What happened the night that Dark Lord Voldemort attacked?"

She gave the same information as before when she spoke to in the Potter's Mansion. Everyone gasped at her revelation of being under the Imperius Curse and forced to show where the boys' room was.

"Thank you, Ms. Figg." She was given the antidote and given back her wand. She was shaking of remembering last night. Lily gave her friend a confident squeeze to her hand.

"May I next have James Potter to the stand?" Dumbledore asked. James stood up and walked up to Dumbledore. He gave his wand before sitting. He was given the truth potion before the questioning started.

"Please state your full name."

"James Harrison Potter."

"What position do you hold in the Ministry?"

"I am head of the Department of Mysteries and the head of the Hit Wizards in the Ministry."

"Who was the secret keeper of the Potter Mansion at the time of the attack?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why him?"

"Sirius had convince Lily and I to switch secret keepers before the ritual had taken place."

"Who was supposed to be the secret keeper?"

"Sirius."

"Why did he make you change so soon before the ritual?"

"He said that he was to obvious of being the keeper and said that no one would suspect of Peter of being our keeper."

"How long ago was the ritual was preformed?"

"Three days before."

"Thank you, James." He was giving the antidote and his wand back.

"May I next have to testify, Lily Potter."

She gave her wand and sat in the chair. She was then given the potion and started to be questioned. She gave the exact same information as her husband. She was released from the potion and given back her wand. When she had sat beside her husband and best friend, Dumbledore rose.

"We have heard all the testimony against Peter Pettigrew and now is the time of truth. Peter Pettigrew, you will be given the truth potion and will have myself watching in case of lies. The deputy mistress of the courts will question you. Madam Bones, if you would please."

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. Please give the potion to Mr. Pettigrew and I'll begin."

Dumbledore went down in front of Peter. He took the chair and faced Peter. Peter was giving the potion and was directed to look directly at Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore told them that he will speak when Peter is lying. Madam Bones began the questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Peter Julius Pettigrew."

"Did you fire upon Aurors when approached?"

"Yes."

"Did you run away from Aurors when spotting them from the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes."

"Is all that was testified earlier by Sirius Orion Black the complete and whole truth?"

"Yes."

"Were you James and Lily's secret keeper at the time of the attack?"

"Yes."

"Were the testimonies from James Harrison Potter and Lily Amanda Evans Potter completely and whole truths?"

"Yes."

"Did you give the key to the location of the Potter's Mansions to Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Are you a member of the Deatheaters ranks and a follower of Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Were you persuaded by power and money to join the ranks of the Deatheaters and follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Were you in any shape or form under the Imperius Curse when you became a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Did you freely give all information and act upon your accord while a Deatheater?"

"Yes."

"Why did you become one in the first place?" Wormtail struggled. He was fighting against the potion. Dumbledore took a sharp intake of breath of what he found out to be the reason. He relented a few moments later to give it up.

"I became one because I was promised to be given Lily Potter and all of the Potter's fortunes. She was to be my wife. I was going to raise her sons to be the Dark Lord's followers. I was to become undersecretary to the Ministry of Magic. He told me that he had the Minister of Magic in his ranks already and that I could become an assistant to him."

The crowd was in an uproar again. They were all shocked to hear that the Ministry of Magic was in league with the Dark Lord Voldemort. Madam Bones immediately called for the arrest of the Minister of Magic. Sirius Black had jumped out of his seat to the call of the next arrest. He ran out of the courtroom. When the deputy was able to get control again she went back to the questioning.

"Are you saying that the Minister of Magic is a Deatheater?"

"Yes."

"Who else do you know that are Deatheaters?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabb, George Goyle, Rookwood, Avery, Nott, Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Severus Snape, Kataroff, Zabini, Greengrass, Shenlong Chan, Undersecretary of the Ministry, Ludo Bagman, Head of Department of Transportation, and Undersecretary of the Department of Mysteries."

"Dumbledore, are all of these true?"

"Yes, Madam Bones. I'm afraid it is."

"In that case, Ms. Figg, please inform Aurors Headquarters. Mr. Potter, please inform the Hit Wizards. I want these men alive unless it is deemed too dangerous. If that is the case, eliminate them." Both of them nodded before leaving the courtroom. Remus came over and sat with Lily.

"Thank you, Mr. Pettigrew. That will be all." She nodded and the orderly gave him the antidote. Then the orderly helped the headmaster back to his head seat of the court. The headmaster looked very tired right at the moment but continued on with the trial.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I let you go now and go over what you have heard now. When you have come to a decision, send the orderly back and we will reconvene the trial. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, you are dismissed. Everyone else, we will take an hour lunch then recess until the members of the jury decide the fate of the accused. Guards."

Two Dementors came back into the room and took Peter out of the courtroom. Everyone else started to flood the way to the door. Dumbledore, Lily, and Remus stayed until the crowd cleared up to get through to Madam Bone's office where she had lunch waiting for them. They ate quietly until there was a knock on the door. James, Sirius, and Arbella were in the doorway. They sat down and began to eat before James spoke.

"I'd caught my spy before he was able to leave the room and had sent out for the arrest of Lucius, Vincent, and George. They were going to be the most difficult so I chose them."

Sirius spoke next. "I'd caught the Minister off guard when I had arrested him. I also took in the undersecretary since she looked suspicious too. Good thing to it seems since I left there was arrest warrant for her too."

Then Arbella spoke, "Alastor had sent all their teams for the rest of them. He knows that Severus is a spy for the Light but is bringing him in anyway. He is sending Sirius and I on the chase for the Lestranges. He also mentioned to tell you James if he could have some of the Hit Wizards to come with us. I agree because of the Lestranges' reputation."

"Sure, I send a team to you."

Madam Bones finally spoke, "Barty Crouch Senior is heading the next court session. He already called it before even a case was on the docket. He'll get the Minister of Magic, the undersecretary of magic, the undersecretary of Department of Mysteries, and the Head of the Department of Transportation. By the end of that case, he would become the most like man in the Ministry of Magic. Since we currently don't have one, it is my duty to be temporary Ministress of Magic until there has been one chosen by the votes."

Another knock on the door, this time Sirius answered the door.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch but they have reached for a decision."

"Thank you Mark, we'll be out in ten minutes." Madam Bone said. Mark nodded then walked out closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later, everyone was finished with their lunch and headed back to the courtroom. Dumbledore and Madam Bones took their spots at the bench. James, Lily, Arbella, Sirius, and Remus all took their previous spots from earlier that day. When the courtroom had all of the occupants, Dumbledore stood.

"Bring in the accused." Two Dementors came in dragging Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew, you have been accused of the charges earlier mentioned. Do you have anything that you wish to add or comment before we hear the jury's verdict?"

"All I wish to say is how sorry I am." The group glared at him before Dumbledore took possession of the floor again.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, have you reached a verdict in the matter of Mr. Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

One middle aged woman stood up, she had flaming red hair and had a motherly look to her. "Yes, we have sir. In the matter of the verdict of Mr. Peter Julius Pettigrew, we find him guilty on all count."

"So you one, so say you all?" Dumbledore asked. The jury nodded. "So be it. Mr. Peter Julius Pettigrew, you are hereby guilty of all charges. You will serve a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Since you have provided names of fellow Deatheaters, you will not be given the Dementor's Kiss. In this matter of the Wizarding World against Mr. Peter Julius Pettigrew, this case is closed."

Peter was kicking and screaming from the Dementors' grips. It did no good since he was still being lead out to Azkaban. Dumbledore, James, and Lily all went back to Hogwarts to move on with their lives.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think about this chapter? Read/Review Please. I wanted something more to do with Wormtail then just the first version of killing himself. I still need him later on.

Next Chapter: Harry's younger years and siblings


	3. Family

A/N: Sorry for such the late, late, late, late updates but I finally found the muse that has been escaping my reach for this story. Please note that these next chapters haven't been beta. Send in reviews for this chapter since I still don't like it but if enough people complain about this chapter I will try again. Sorry but this is what I have for you.

-Raven Servathen

* * *

Chapter Three: Family

* * *

Harry woke up screaming for the third time this week only to choke from the brass choker around his neck. He grasped his hands around his neck trying to fruitlessly to get release from his lack of air. Tears streamed down his red face from lack of oxygen and broken heart from the lack of love between his parents and him. He felt lightheaded and on the verge of passing out before he felt his choker was loosened.

He gasped in large amounts of air while curling himself in a fetal position. The tears continued down his face with sobs soon to follow. He couldn't understand the lack of love between them. Ever since he could remember, his parents at first had given equal love between him and his twin brother until the night where he saw the man with blood red eyes and pale skeletal figure.

It made him shiver horribly just to even think about it. Just because of that one thing, he lost his parents attention along with the rest of the notable population and reoccurring nightmares of the man of had changed it all. It had gotten so bad that instead of putting up a sound ward in his _room_, his father had put on a sound choker on him like a common animal.

The collar prevented him from screaming, yelling, or even speaking. The original purpose was for the hell hounds, banshees, and other magical or normal creatures from annoying their owners or to train them. However, for Harry, it was meant for him to be punished for even speaking out of turn. The only time he could speak was if the password to collar was spoken. If not, it would constrict as if a snake had chosen you for its next meal. Worst of all that it could be changed to immobilized him, electrocute him, or a milder form of one of the unforgiveables on him. Most of the time it was set to constrict since more people would frown upon seeing him start to twitch involuntary.

After an hour or so, the raven hair boy calmed down enough to dry his tears and look around at his room looking for an unseen predator. The room was in actuality a closet. He had a bunch of worn robes from his father for a bed and a ratty, worn red horse blanket from his mother's horse, Madeline, for warmth. The door was at the head of his makeshift bed and an even more worn down trunk at the other end.

Above him were robes and cloaks that his parents had charmed to hit him if he messed with them. He had several of them tie him up while another try to act as snake and tightened to the point of him passing out. They would do nothing to any other in or out of the household except him.

He ducked under the clothes above him and opened the trunk to see the same pattern of worn clothes from his brother and even older clothes that his father once had worn. He pulled out a red turtleneck jumper and a pair jeans along with a pair of wool socks. He quickly dressed into the worm clothes only to see that they were several sizes too large for him. He watched as the clothes slowly shrank to half it abnormally large clothes only to see that they were still too large for him but far more manageable. He gave a sigh knowing that the charms on the clothes would soon wear off and he have too seek out for his godfather, Remus, to fix them but he only came three times a year to the manor.

He then crawled under the cloaks and robes again trying not to be late to breakfast. As soon as he got to the other side, he opened the door to the closet silently and peaking out his head. He saw the dark and unwelcoming corridor was abandoned as always. He slipped out and closed the door behind him.

The large corridor was filled with dust and cobwebs from neglect and abandonment. This use to be the corridor where all of the family bedrooms when they first moved in until master bedrooms were cleaned up from the last occupants, his late grandparents. Soon after they were cleaned, the rest of the family moved to them except Harry. Now the corridor was only occupied for Christmas when Lily sister's family arrived along with Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. However only Remus actually took notice that Harry lived in the closet in this corridor.

Harry walked down the corridor and opened the portrait that guarded the corridor only to meet his great-aunt Selene. She gave him a distasteful look as if he was beneath her. He keep his head down hoping for the day that she did go off telling him that he was a horrible child and that his father should have disowned him and dropped him a river as a child so that he wouldn't soil the honorable Potter name, however, no such luck.

"How dare you even touch my portrait!" She screamed. "Oh, I only wished that my Jameson would get rid of you so you won't ruin our good name. You, the filth that my nephew only to keep around so he could hope to fix such retched mistake that you are. Be grateful that my Jamie is even trying to change you back since there hasn't been a second male in the family for generations. If I was still alive, I would have drowned you then burned you with dragon droppings the first second that you even spoke that foul voice."

Harry had heard this many times before but tears still streamed down from his emerald green eyes. It was only sheer will that kept the four year old was able to keep back from crying all out. He felt the magic finally release him from standing their and take the verbal abuse that his painting was able to impose on him. He kept his head down with his hair falling forward covering his tearful face.

He made it to the kitchen to see the house elves already starting breakfast. He sat down at the small table that sitting in the edge of the kitchen. He waited until one of elves brought him breakfast and a piece of parchment. He looked at the parchment first only to get out of the way of what his parents made him do. Once he did so, he felt his mother's magic wash over him now binding him to complete the tasks without break or else his collar would activate. A single tear fell from his face in apprehension that he was racing against time now.

_Clean the guest corridor_

_Clean out ballroom and get rid of anything in there._

_Clear the Quidditch Pitch_

_Clean guest rooms_

_Watch Sarah_

He felt his heart race since he knew that this was nearly impossible for him to finish this by the end of day alone along watching his year old sister. He could help but give silent sob knowing that he was going to be punished tonight for not being able to do all the chores.

He felt an arm around his midsection and he sobbed onto the person's shoulder. He continued as he felt that the hand rub his back gently. After a while, he calmed down and with the hiccups. He pulled away to see an elderly elf that he would usually call 'grandpa elf'. He was head of the elves on the Potter properties and overseen all that has gone on at the house for three generations with Harry being the fourth. He wore a silver elf-sized kimono with the Potter coat of arms on the back. He also had a twisted elm walking stick that he always carried around. His graying eyes held wisdom and hidden knowledge.

"What has master and mistress asked you to do this time?" He said a thick, comforting, Asian voice. 'Grandpa elf' was bought from a young age in Japan by Mistress Potter while vacationing. He had been taught to speak properly so that he would please his mistress more instead of annoy them from mincing and incorrectly speaking in any language. He passed this wisdom on to all of the elves that worked on the Potter estate so that it would please their masters more.

Since Harry couldn't speak, he gave the elf the parchment of chores that his parents gave him. He frowned at the parchment and knew that the four year old couldn't possible do all of this alone and without magic. He also knew the punishment that he would receive if he couldn't finish. He gave the emerald green eyed boy a sad look and patted him on his head before his eyes widened with an idea. He knew that Harry couldn't do this all along without magic or help but since he was forbidden to help Harry do any task that his parents assigned him didn't mean that he couldn't help him with magic. He looked back at Harry, who saw that elderly elf's eyes widen with an idea, and gave him a smile.

"I may be able to help you, young one." He said. He saw Harry's body sag with relief and his eyes asking the unasked question. The elf only stood back from Harry and snapped his skeletal fingers several times watching his hand collect magic in a rainbow color. He then grasped his walking stick in that hand and slowly poured his magic into his stick. The stick twisted more and more making it look more like a spiral replica of a unicorn horn.

He then gave the stick to Harry. Harry looked at it in wonderment and awe. The elf chuckled before speaking again. "Harry, use this in your tasks today. Just think what needs to be done really hard and the stick will do it just like any other house elf would. However, it will only work today. Alright?" He said asking if the four year old got it. He saw an immediate nod of his head that made the boy's hair messier.

Harry gave 'grandpa elf' a hug before going to the table and start eating his breakfast. He didn't see the elf's worried eyes or strained look. He snapped his fingers and another stick appeared, its appearance looked the same except it was new and unworn. He then went back over to govern the other house elves while sneaking a glance at the four year old eating breakfast.

Once Harry was done, he got up from the table with the stick in his hand and waved at the elves that had paused to wave back at Harry. He walked out of the room and towards another portrait that was of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw sitting in a meadow holding hands. When they saw Harry, they gave a small smile and spoke to him.

"Ah, young Harold, what brings you here?" Godric spoke. Rowena then muttered the password, "Voice Purity." Harry felt the collar's magic wane until it was inactive. He had a polite smile. "I'm looking for my sister, Sarah." He said raspy from disallowed use.

"Young Lady Sarah is in the nursery." Godric said. Harry nodded as he already allowed to speak was up. They both gave him sad looks before they opened the portrait to reveal a nicely lit corridor and warm home feel to it.

The carpets were red with gold edges. He walked down the corridor to the end where another portrait covered to the right that leads to another corridor. Opposite to the portrait, a heavy, solid bronze door with an elegant scripted word that only had 'Sarah' on it.

He put his hand on the door for it to prick his finger, drawing blood for it to open. He heard a click before he pushed the door open to reveal a brightly painted room filled with baby items along with toys. He felt a tightening of his chest when he saw his stuffed wolf, 'mooe', sitting in the pile of animals. It had been taken away from him when he was tossed into his new bedroom of the closet and never seen again. He had an urge to grab it again since it warded off his nightmares of the red eyed man.

He pointed at 'mooe' and watched it disappear with the hope that it would reappear in his trunk. He then walked over to his sister's crib and saw her away with her attention on her stuffed Kitsune that Sarah had since birth from Arabella before she was killed from hunting one of the more dangerous Deatheaters.

When Sarah's green eyes landed on the form of Harry. She squealed in delight and had her hands outstretched to be picked up. He gave a smile and opened the crib before taking her into his arms. She was heavy for Harry but weighed less so that it wouldn't cause too much trouble for him. He put her on the changing table before stepping on the stool so that he could over look her and changed her diaper.

He then scourge through the dressers for some clothes for her and change her into an outfit that screamed Gryffindor otherwise, his parents wouldn't be too pleased. He then carried her out of the corridor and into the nearest room of all, the ballroom.

He opened the ballroom door that was connected to the kitchen to see that it was filled up with hordes of crates, suits of armor, empty bookcases, portraits, and trunks. At first he was about to get rid of them but something held him back to see that those crates had. They obviously were old and some of it was antiques that were so rare that they could be sold for millions of galleons. He put down Sarah knowing that he couldn't hold her for long periods of time.

He went up to a large portrait that was covered over with black silk. Harry could only shake his head of how the Potters could flaunt there money to the point that they could cover items up with expensive silks. He went up and grabbed a handful of the silk fabric before yanking down hard. He watched as the black silk flowed down from the face of the portrait to reveal a group people gathered around in the forest conversing with each other. He could see at least a dozen children varying in age playing hide and seek every one of them had the Potter cursed hair. He then saw the many grownups leaning against untouched trees with their partners holding then in one fashion or another until one woman who had silverish hair, forest green eyes, and pointed ears saw him.

"Quiet!" She announced to everyone without raising her voice and had everyone attention. She pointed at Harry and spoke in a low voice but carried enough so that everyone could hear her speak. "It seem young Harold has at last found us."

"Who-" was all he could say before he fell to his knees grasped at his throat. He didn't see the anger and panic of everyone in the portrait. They all rush over to before remembering that they couldn't help him since they were only paintings and memories of long gone people. They could only watch as Harry struggled to breathe. Sarah crawled over to Harry with worry and started to cry.

"Shhh, little one," The elf maiden said. "He'll soon be alright." She said tried to be soothing. Sarah stopped cry with only tears coming down her face as she watched Harry clawing at his throat trying to no pass out.

All of the sudden there was a strong male voice that spoke with deep conviction and demanded respect. "Voice Purity." Harry felt his choker loosen up and gasped in large amounts of air. He collapsed to his side and into a fetal position still trying to calm himself down.

Everyone in the portrait turned to see Godric Gryffindor but much older than the one in the portrait covering the master bedrooms. He was dressed in a dusty silver robes with a black staff in one hand. His face was weathered with age. He had several scars on his face and exposed neck. His hazel eyes were filled with wisdom and knowledge of the real world.

He walked up to the front of portrait and stuck his hands out of the portrait. Others watched with wide eyes as he pulled Harry towards him and wrapped his arms around him comforting the four year old boy while whispering into Harry ear. They watched as the child relaxed and had fallen asleep from the fight against the collar. He snapped his fingers that reverberated with old magic, and Harry and Sarah disappeared from the real world.

Godric backed from the front of the portrait only to have the black silk fabric cover the front again. He turned around only to see that two children reappear. Sarah immediately squealed in delight from the magic that was shown to her. A tall woman with strawberry-blond hair and hazel eyes picked up Sarah and took her away so that they others could help Harry. She gave her full attention Sarah and played with her.

The rest started gathered around him in a circle with the elf maiden hold Harry tightly in her embrace. The man beside her took a fine look at Harry's choker to see what it was made of and what its enchantments were made of with his glowing hazel-green eyes. The other Potters watched as his facial expressions that spoke volumes. When he was finished his eyes turned by to its sea green color. He rubbed his eyes before speaking with his eyes closed.

"This young man, to put it simply, is a slave." He heard gasps and some colorful swearing from the elf maiden that made him blush and rapidly pale from her comments especially about using someone reproductive organs as an entrée. When she finished Gryffindor spoke.

"What is it exactly, Nicademus?" His voice sounding cold and hard that made other shiver.

The man looked up and without looking at anyone started to speak. "It looks like a somewhat crude Nimdille choker. It prevents the wearer from speaking, screaming, and yelling from what I saw. It has various settings it seems. Right now it at what I would call the second setting. The others look to be to freezing him in place, shocking him, and finally…" He hesitated before continuing, "a mild form of the forbidden trio." He watched many of them went ballistic and spewing out in different languages that some he knew and others he didn't.

After a while with everyone red faced and trying to calm themselves, Godric spoke again. "Míriel, how is the youngling?"

The elf maiden placed a hand on the boy's head and whispered a few elven words. Her hand glowed ocean blue before speaking. "His neck is severely bruised; his vocal cords are starting to wear away from disuse slowly turning him into a mute. He has some old bruising around his thighs and stomach." Her hand stopped glowing ocean blue before turning a forest green. They watched as they could see elven magic heal the young boy. It stopped a few moments later only to see the boy slowly waking up. He tried to pull away only to have comforting arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes in the embrace with a small smile on his face.

The others watched with sadness that he first resisted to the embrace before letting himself go with it. Almost all of them had in the back of their minds wanted to torture their descendant who did this. They then heard the squeal of laughter from Sarah who was floating in the air only mere dozen centimeters from Elizabeth arms.

Harry was pulled from the warm feelings when he heard Godric's voice. "Harold, Harold, can you hear me?" Harry slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a woman's embrace and tried to get out of it only to hear her speak.

"Rest easy, youngling, for I will bring no harm to you." Harry stopped squirming from the embrace and felt her loosen a bit. "Now my youngling, you must answer what Lord Godric asked."

Harry turned his head towards the others in the circle before stopping at the elderly version of Gryffindor. He nodded. The elderly man smiled before speaking again. "Good, now tell us child, why did they put that horrible thing on you?" "Voice Purity."

Harry had tears in his eyes and looked down. "I can speak with snakes, sir." He then felt the collar flick on again. He didn't see the surprised looks on their faces especially Míriel's.

"Why on earth is that a bad thing?" Said one of the other speaking for the first time, "it not as if it was rare is it not Lord Godric?" It was a broad, heavy built man in golden robes. His eyes were a light hazel and his black hair was long, and messy.

"I'm afraid it is a rare thing now aday from this part of the world Lord úre. The westerners are far more closed ideal and magically stupid. They rush to squash uniqueness in languages as soon as someone hears about it. That causes doors to many magical solutions to close and closes the running rivers of knowledge down to droplets. This child is a prime example. I can that they condemned the ability to serpent speak while its uses in defense and protection go unnoticed."

"That is an outrage and bigotry at its worse. That's like saying Latin is now forbidden to be spoken again," said a very vocal and red faced, chocolate hair woman.

"In many aspects, Latin is," mumbled the man across from him. The woman heard and was about to ask before Míriel cut in.

"Is there some way to take off the collar or at least allow him to speak?" Godric turned to Nicademus, who shrugged.

"I think there's a way but unlikely to work since it may turn Harry brain dead." Nicademus said who received a lot of horrified looks.

"Isn't there another way?" Míriel asked. She watched him close his eyes in concentration with him mumbling things off in various languages before slowly nodding.

Harry had listened to everything and was horrified he might have died if he the first solution was tried on him. Then his hoped rose when he saw that there might be another way.

"Yes, there could be another way. It would take several years for him to allow him to speak freely but it could work."

"Several years," some people exclaimed.

He gave a dirty look. "It's hard enough to allow the boy to speak but unless you want him to start stuttering every time he speaks until he is released from that curse that fine with me."

Several people nodded including Harry. "That's fine if he stutters, then at least he could speak again." The man gave everyone another hard look before looking at Harry who seemed excited to be able to speak again.

"Youngling, you wouldn't mind stuttering until you could speak normally again?" Harry shook his head. He gave out a long sigh before turning to Godric. He nodded and Nicademus moved over to where he was being held.

His eyes started glowing again and looked sorrowful down at him before speaking. "This will hurt while I am doing this. I don't know who long it will take before you'll be able to speak freely again. Are you sure you want this?" Harry hesitated before nodding slowly.

He nodded and placed his left hand on Harry's forehead and right on the choker. He then started muttering under his breath as magic began to flow into Harry adapting the magic in him to the one on the choker so that it wouldn't react. Harry had tears in his eyes and his choker tightening making him gag and shake. Míriel held tightly to the youngling before her companion had stopped muttering and fall back, unconscious. Harry gasped and coughed trying to get air in. He leaned into Míriel trying to relax his tired body. She healed his sore neck and sung a song to sooth him that soon made him fall asleep.

An hour later, both ancestor and descendant awoke to see Sarah floating above them. Harry immediately got up to save his sister only to be pulled back into the elf maiden's embrace.

"No, m-m-my s-s-sister."

"Shhh, it's alright, Elizabeth wouldn't bring harm to her. See," she said point to the left. Harry looked over to see Elizabeth sitting down with her eyes calmly on the toddler.

"Ah, I see the youngling has awakened and spoke as well." Godric said. Harry eyes widen with surprise that he was able to speak freely and smiled. "It's a good thing too. You two need to go back to the real world again. I know my younger self has told me that your parents are one the worse kind of wizards since they abuse you. I ask you to do one thing, take claim of everything in this room. Collect all the portraits and everything and put them into the trunk, you'll know which on it will be, and when you have time, come see us again."

"You're not alone again, my youngling." Míriel said hugging him tightly before he was engulfed in a bright gold light.

When the light cleared, he saw that he was back in the ballroom and the stick that 'grandpa elf' gave him was at his feet. He turned around at the sound of delighted squeal, he saw Sarah sitting there with the biggest grin that he had ever seen on her. He stood up with the stick in hand and walked around only to feel a tug towards the center of the ballroom. What he found was something he would look back on and thank that everything he suffered was worth it.

It was a small trunk that looked to be the size of him standing up and down. On the surface were covered with silver dragon scales. He approached the trunk only to see magic start carving into the trunk. He saw the front of it have several symbols that he didn't understand then at the top was a diamond with a full moon on right corner and in the left lower was a wolf howling frozen in place and a raven sitting on the wolf's snout with it's beak cawing also frozen in place. At the bottom he saw symbols made of what Harry recognize as a wand, a sword and something else that he couldn't figure out.

He put his hand on it only to recoil when he felt something lick him. He looked at his hand to see nothing but soon his eyes were drawn to the trunk that opened up silently. He looked in to see a crystal panel with four symbols on them. Harry pressed the first one to see that the crystal panel disappear and a large dark room appeared. He felt that this was the room to put everything in.

He grasped the stick with both hands before he concentrated for everything to be in this room. There was a crack before everything disappeared followed by another crack below him. He looked down to see that everything was in there. He smiled before closing the trunk. He then concentrated for the trunk to be in his closet. It disappeared and he hoped that it would be there when he was done.

He then looked around to see that the ballroom was empty and needed to be cleaned. He gave out a sigh before getting to work.

It was close to dinner time when he was finished with very last room. He was mentally exhausted and walked out of the room towards kitchens where he could eat along with Sarah. He picked up Sarah before exiting through the portrait of his great-aunt but she didn't rant since Sarah was there and sighed in relief to not have her raving on about his dad being generous. He had just made it to the kitchen when trouble struck.

He opened the door to the kitchen when he saw his mother coming from another corridor. She marched over to him and immediately took Sarah from his grip. Harry looked up wearily at her only to have himself being grabbed by his shirt. Harry had time to see that it had been his father before he hit the opposite side of the room.

Harry's eyes had a dazed look to it before trying to rid himself of his mental fogginess. He had just heard the click of the kitchen door before he saw his father holding his wand out. The eleven inch, dragon heartstring, maple wood wand was at his side. His hand had a firm grip on it made Harry very sacred since he knew what could happen but this time it was far worse. He had whimpered, making a sound that was suppose to be prevented from his collar.

He saw James freeze when he started to whimper and his eyes went wide with realization. Harry scrambled trying to get to the kitchen door to get away when he heard his father said a single word, "Pain."

Harry hit the floor when he felt a combination of all three levels of his collar go off. His body froze on the floor with involuntary twitching of the electric current going through him along with a gagging sound of the choker shrinking.

Several minutes later, Harry had passed out from the combined pain and lack of oxygen to the brain. James had cursed that the collar had been malfunctioning since it was about to kill Harry if James hadn't whispered the counter.

James had a disgusted look on his face that the collar had failed and set his head that it had been Harry's fault somehow. He didn't know, however, how close to the truth he had been. James waved his wand and Harry floated into the air.

Opening the door to the kitchen, he led Harry's unconscious body to the portrait of his Aunt Selene instead of his ancestor so he wouldn't have to listen to him complain about disciplining his son in such a fashion. James had thought about removing the portraits after a couple of arguments but it wouldn't look good for him to show no portraits that made his family so famous and grand.

When the portrait saw James with his unconscious son, she couldn't help but relay her thoughts to him. She had the knack of verbally abusing Harry all the time that Lily and James never considered verbal abuse over physical not wanting to get in on his aunt's fun.

"So have you finally _given up_ on the little bastard?" She said sneeringly at Harry. James gave a polite but tight smile.

"No, my dear aunt, we haven't _given up_ yet. We just found today that we're going to have to change things around a bit since he somehow got the collar malfunctioning." She raised a brow at that. She knew that it would be very difficult to overcome the collar since it had been her uncle that had made it. Even then a four year old couldn't have done it. She relayed this all on her face since James only shrugged too at how Harry could have done it. "Does this mean that he won't be coming out from behind my portrait anymore?" She said pouting. James rolled his eyes at the eighty something year old aunt making a childish face. It was quite disturbing to see.

"No, you'll see him again from behind your portrait but it will be a while before you do." She nodded knowing that was the end of the conversation and opened the door for him to enter.

James went down the now clear corridor before going to the portrait of gryphon lying on grassy plains with a raven sleeping in the tree providing the gryphon its shade. "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rise above all." He said. The raven and gryphon opened one eye lazily to see who disturbed them to find it was the Lord of Manor with one of the heirs. Cracking a yawn, the gryphon flicked his tail in which opened the portrait.

James went through only to stop at the second candle rest. He pulled down a quarter of the way before turning it a quarter counter-clockwise. He watched as the candle rest disappeared along with a four feet of wall to show a winding staircase down to the hidden cellar of the House of Potter. He then released the spell holding Harry in the air and watched him tumble down the hard stone stairs. Following behind his son's rolling body, he watched as candle's started to light as he went down the now lit staircase.

He found his son's body on the body, his right arm twisted in a fashion that left no doubt in his mind that it had been broken. Picking up the broken arm, he heard his still unconscious son give a wailing moan. Backhanding his son, he dragged him down to the hidden dungeons that hid the Potters dirty secrets. He stopped at the last cell on the left which he knew kept the worst on his family's secrets. He had heard from his grandfather that it once held an upcoming Dark Lord that in fact been once a Potter. Since they didn't disowned in case it gave bad representation of the Light sided house, they did there own dirty deeds to kept the spotless record.

He flicked his wand at the cell door which opened soundlessly before tossing his son in. He went inside as well before turned to the back of the door. Remembering the old code of the House of Potter to deal with bad blood, he whispered the one of the few English incantations. "Was once a bad, now a new. Preserve the House of Potter, as shall I do."

Flaming words began to scrawl in old script of the various functions of the cell. He looked at the first options before slashing down with his wand. Another set of options appeared before he found what he was looking for. Touching the option on the door, he felt old magic begin to react. He looked over to see his four year old son still slumped in the pile of hay that was the only soft area of the cell before he saw the walls shiver.

Two chains slinked out of the wall as if they had been snakes finding an out. Another chain came from floor and rose to be level to James. He looked over to see the other two doing the same. He flicked his wand as conformation before the chains from the wall attached themselves to the four year old's wrists. The floor chain then closed around Harry's neck covering it.

Not wanting his child to have the bones set broken or worse, he tossed a bone repairing charm. The dark violet spell hit Harry's arm accurately which made the boy's arm spasm and the child to scream out in pain. The spell had been a dark art since it caused extreme pain and involuntary muscle spasms that made the arm useless once it was repaired for a day.

Harry opened up his pained emerald green eyes to see his father standing in the doorway with his wand out. He turned his head to see where he was only to find that he didn't recognize it. He turned back to his father, and gave a pleading look to him which his father only responded with transfiguring his wand into a whip. The four year old's eyes were round as saucers as he began to whimper and feebly struggle.

That night had been the worst for Harry and a beginning a new chapter in his abuse in the house. It had been filled with screams, whipping, and slashing that forever would be edged in Harry's mind.

As the years went by, Harry had grown and watched as he his family also grew to accommodate three more siblings. His mother had gotten pregnant again to have triplets with all of them being boys. Another annoying thing was that they looked exactly like Harry in his trademark unruly, ebony hair and emerald green eyes, however, his parents had a bigger influence on them so they hated him with a passion just like the rest of his family except Sarah.

Harry looked up to see Sarah coming into the kitchen as he had finished the last of his meager allowance of food for the morning. It wasn't much, a piece of dry wheat toast and a tangerine with a small goblet of water. She ran over before tackling him in a hug.

"Morning Harry," she said cheerfully.

He cracked a smiled. "M-m-morning S-s-Sarah," he stuttered.

She smiled at her older brother before getting off of him. "Can we go visit Grandpa Godric, today?"

Harry thought about what he needed to get done only have 'Grandpa elf' interrupt them. "If Little Miss would say we can do young Harry's chores then Little Miss has more time." Sarah looked excited and looked to her older brother to see him nod. They had found since Sarah had more standing in the house than Harry, she could order the elves to take on Harry's work without magical repercussions.

Harry felt the magic binding him to do chores set out for him to do, slip away from him. He gave a smile to Sarah and held out a hand. Opening the door, they snuck around the manor towards Harry's closet. They went the long way around since great-aunt Selene was too nosey and favored the other boys over Sarah.

It took them over a half an hour before they were able to get into the guest wing. Walking over to Harry's closet, they got on their hands and knees and crawled over to the trunk in the back of it. Opening it, Harry and Sarah entered trunk to be in what Sarah called the museum for in the room was the antiques and artifacts that Harry had saved three years ago.

Sarah wandered around the various pieces of armor, weapons, books, and portraits. She found the large painting that held the various ancient line of Potters that had helped her brother when the chocker still kept him from speaking. Sitting down, she saw her dubbed 'grandmum Lizzy' walk over to her and started to talk about various things.

Harry too wandered around but stopped occasionally at the weapons. The most notable ones were the plaque under the glass case that held a wand, staff, and an orb. It read: _A gift to the Potters for saving myself, High Lord Summoner Drake Gryffindor. May it find your heir that will need it in time of great need_. He had gone searching in the crates that were packed away from the ballroom to find what a Summoner was. What he found truly fascinated him.

A Summoner was one of the guardians of Earth in the middle ages. They had powers to call upon for assistance through summoning. They were very different from wizards. They had their own language to start with that was also the base of their own branch of magic since they couldn't do wizardry or sorcery. They also used their own kind of focus called an orb. Being that their magic was extremely powerful, it also made them near immortals since they couldn't die from old age or from the infamous Killing Curse in the branch of Wizardry or Locknatiq in Sorcery, with is a wizardry equivalent. Since Summoners had this advantage, it made them hard to distinguish from the Western population between a Summoner and a Necromancer. Finally, Summoners were also divided between Orders to protect the lands of Earth and Gaiater.

Summoners also had classes between them depending on their skill and rank in the Order. The lowest one was a regular summoner, which was a student in the art followed by Lord Summoner, a graduate of learning the art. High Summoner went next and placed you on the council of your Order. High Lord Summoners were the ones that then made up the court Council. Master Summoners were literally masters of the art of Summoning and head of the court council. Master Lord Summoners were the highest you could become and placed you on the ruling council. These ranks are earned by the right of magic and not by immortal or mortal beings from corruption or playing favoritism. When you did rise in rank, there was no way of stripping of that title or rank even if you turned rogue.

Harry turned from the display only to have his eyes captured on the highly polished brass suit of armor with Hogwarts Coat of Arms on the breastplate. He looked at the plaque beside it to read: _In honor of your donation to giving up land for the future, we, Godric of Gryffindor, Rowena of Ravenclaw, Helga of Hufflepuff, and Salazar of Slytherin, give you, King Harold of Britannia, our first suit of armor with or school's coat of arms._

He saw a flicker at the corner of his right eye and looked over to see what caught his attention to find in a mahogany box with an black velvet interior that had over a dozen precious gems. He walked over and looked at the plaque: _To King Harold, many thanks for donations to build Castle Hogwarts. It will be built for good defense use. This gift is a thank you for the lands. Duke Walworth Quicksilver._

Harry remembered that Hogwarts Castle hadn't been built firstly in the grounds that the King had given to the founder. No, it had been a outpost at the southern tip at the border into France by the Duke Quicksilver. However, when the King had married, they signed a treaty before the castle had then been moved for to its current location after the first school had burned down in a mob fire of squibs and muggles resenting magic.

His thoughts drifted back to the Summoners to remember their focus, the orb, was constructed. The shaft of it was made of some sort of metal that depicted of some sort of animal. The more famous and infamous were of a claw of a winged animal. Sitting in the claw or what ever it was shaped into was a rounded gem. It first starts out small but as the Summoner gains more power, it grows until it is hardly being held by the claw because of its large size. At the base of the shaft would then be the personal mark of the Summoner that the Summoner chooses. Of course on the shaft would be the standard protection set of runes on it along with some other things but it was a trade secret to protect their branch of magic and their traditions.

Harry then also remembered that the orb had another feature that outstrips wizards and sorcerers. The orb could turn into an orbstaff. An orbstaff is for the use of summoning only. Its large shaft was to become more in-tune with its surroundings as well as focus the Summoner's magic to a fine line as to not to waste the Summoner's power as wands and staff were to them.

He was pulled from his memories of a Summoner and wanting to be one by his sister's giggles and squeals. He walked through the many things before coming over to a large portrait of his grandpa Godric's arms stretched out, tickling his sister. He smiled before his hand unconsciously moved to the choker that was around his neck. He wished he could join in the fun but with the chocker still affecting him, he couldn't laugh or chuckle without a slightest of discomfort. He still didn't speak most of the time because of his stuttering. He soon however was pulled towards the portrait to where Godric had his arms outstretched.

He was caught before he and his sister were pulled into the painting. He tried to pull away only to be in the arms of Míriel. The elf maiden hugged him tightly that made Harry relax in her arms. He rubbed against her to get a bit more comfortable before Nicademus, her soul mate, came over and passed a finger down the chocker. His eyes widened slightly before smiling. He turned over to the rest of the occupants looking at him, he nodded and saw that everyone released their held breathes.

Harry was oblivious to this all and just wanted to be held by the one that took the place in his heart as his mother. No one else had gotten this close to Harry except for his sister. She knew sadly that he wasn't so luck as she had been in being raised. She did her best and succeeded most of the time for him not to clam up and avoid everyone else. She knew still that with that choker on, he will still not be able to fully shine.

"Harry," she breathed.

Intense emerald green eyes looked up at her forest green, they just looked at each other for a while and conveyed how much she loved him and nothing would change.

"Y-y-yes, a-a-aunt Míriel," he whispered. He was afraid that she would object only to have a tighter hug. He looked up into her tearful eyes and her smile. His face lit up and just returned the hug.

"Harry, dear. I have some good news." She said. He looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "Nicademus found that you can have the choker fully disabled. He can't take it off but the magic will no longer bind you to it."

He was saddened that he couldn't get it off but was excited that he could finally loose his stuttering. His parents already knew that he could talk but didn't know that it had made him stutter which lead to many beating on his part. He looked over at him to find that he had already placed several fingers on the choker.

"Child, this is going to hurt, but it won't kill you. Do you understand?" He nodded before he watched Nicademus start chanting. Harry's eyes went wide when he started to feel that he couldn't breathe and tried to clutch his throat only to have Míriel pin his arms down.

"Hold still, little one, I know it hurts, but hold on a little longer." She whispered to him.

Tears streamed down his face as he felt his muscles spasm. For three minutes, torture and agony was the only thing in Harry's mind. As he felt his vision blurred and the edge of his vision started to darken, he heard the voice of Nicademus stop and his chocker release fully. He gasped for air only to cough for a few minutes. He laid in Míriel arms trying to calm himself with her soothing him with a little elven song. When the song was finished, he slipped into a light sleep.

She smiled at him and kissed his brow before picking him up. She carried him over to one of the trees that was covered at the bottom with soft moss and placed him there to rest. She walked back over to the others while Sarah was still busy with Elizabeth.

"Did you feel it?" She said. The others nodded with Godric speaking lowly.

"Yes, he is to be the next. I wasn't one myself but Jericho was." He said. The others looked around to look for Godric's grandson only to have Godric interrupt. "He isn't here today. He and his wife are in their painting at the school. He told me he wanted to watch the students." They nodded in understanding.

"So are you going to tell young Harold?" Mishka Potter asked her great-grandfather. He shook his head.

"No, I'll let Míriel tell him since he is closest to her." They nodded before Míriel interrupted.

"He needs to get out this house. Forget potential, he won't make it to his eleventh birthday if the abuse gets any worse. His magic is already wearing him down to heal his injuries. If he goes back into that cell again, he won't survive," She said.


	4. Leaving Britain

* * *

Chapter Four: Leaving Britain

* * *

Several months had gone by with Harry, encouraged by all in the painting, bonded closer to his godfather, Remus. They already had a close relationship but the final shove made Harry look at his godfather more as the father figure that he never got to have. Sure Remus would look after Harry and mend things that needed it but the bond was so much closer that he wanted nothing more than to be Remus's son.

Harry had also begun to learn the basics of being a Summoner from his ancestor Jericho. Míriel told him, after waking up from disabling the choker, thathe had the potential of being a Summoner if the wizards didn't tie him down to a wand to make him a meager wizard. He learned some history, a few elementary Summoner spells and the Summoner language. The books that he tried to open from the last crate also opened when Jericho had spoken the passwords since it had been his old Summoner books and standard materials. He didn't read them since Jericho said that he wasn't ready nor would it help him until he was ready. His ancestor's favorite saying was, "Knowledge is an abused power that is either taken for granted or in the wrong hands."

Harry woke up at his usual time and looked around his trunk room. He found it messy with books of ancient runes and scrape pieces of paper that he wrote information down on. He found that he was talented in runes, which he knew wasn't normal. He soaked it all up like a sponge in a bucket full of water. He learned the druidic language in a month and he knew that normally it took almost anyone else three times longer even when magic influenced it. He had just started elven when he fell asleep last night.

Getting off the comfortable bed, he went over to the cast off clothes and pulled on some of the worn clothes that his parents tossed him. Looking at himself in the mirror to find everything looked as it should, he got out of the trunk and to the door. Opening it, he stood up and walked out. He made his way to the entrance of the hallway and stopped to take a deep breathe preparing himself for his great aunt. He opened the door and felt the magic bind him to the door as he listened to his aunt start yelling at him. Keeping himself in check, he made it out, without getting too hurt by the words and entered the kitchen.

He looked down to see the list of chores to do. He saw the same chores as the day he found the trunk and the road to his freedom. He nodded before eating his meager breakfast. He looked at his watch when he was done to see it was a quarter to seven.

He greeted the other elves on his way to the door before heading to the ballroom across the hall. Opening the door, he found that spiders had taken up heavy residency along with more junk filled in it. He could honestly say that it was all junk, since it held old newspaper clippings of the Potters outing and other papers. There was an entire crate filled with pictures of Evan's last birthday party. Another crate was filled with the tissue paper and boxes that Evan's gifts had come in as well as the left over decorations from his birthday.

Pulling out the orb he always carried with him, he made a jagged sign before mumbling, "**Úre tinco**." Fire engulfed the crates filled with what Harry considered to be useless stuff, leaving behind ashes. Using a slightly more advance spell, he vanished the ashes.

"**Annûn hwesta**," he said pointing to the cob webbed chandler. The dust and the cob webs disappeared from the chandler, making it look new again. He nodded to himself before doing the rest of the room with the same spell. He found it had become easier to do as the cleaning had progressed to the point that it felt natural.

Looking around the ballroom, he found that it looked as if he spent a lot of time and effort cleaning it. Looking at himself, he did another difficult spell that Jericho had taught to cover his tracks when cleaning. Closing his eyes and concentrating on the image of dirt and smell of cleaner, he waved his orb clockwise in front of himself and whispered, "**Mîr Ungwe**." He shivered as he felt dirt and grime cover him along with the smell of polish and pine.

Wrinkling his nose, he couldn't help but notice that he made the polish a bit too pungent but though that no would notice. Hiding the orb again, he made his way to the guest wing to clean it up next before remembering to wake up his sister Sarah.

Wordlessly Godric and Rowena opened the passageway for him and he walked to the end of the hall to Sarah's door. Opening it softly, he peaked inside to see his sister already up and playing with her dolls. He closed the door not wanting to disturb her play time; he took the next passage that went through the master wing. He walked as quickly as he could to the other side hoping to not meet up with his parents or the triplets. He had just opened the door on the other side when he heard the triplets coming down the stairs from the second floor.

He quickly slipped out before he was spotted by one of the three. He gave a sigh in relief before turning to see the filthy wall. He looked down the wing to see that it was free from anything that needed to be moved around before he pulled out his orb and started vanishing the various grit that was in the carpeted floors and on the stone walls. He had to rest several times due to the amount of magic required to thoroughly clean the hall. He had shaken his head, remembering that the Wizarding world would use a simple Scourgify to clean something this large and claim that it was clean when in fact that spell would only remove enough dirt and grim to make the caster think it was clean.

After two hours of cleaning, he finished the last bit before turning around to admire his work. He could see the carpets looking new, the walls looked like it was well taken care for, the suits of armor looked well kept up, and the candle rest was clean of the wax buildup.

He then went into each room and cleaned them out to be filled with guest later that week. The triplet's third birthday was almost upon them and they wanted everything to be cleaned and perfect but not out doing Evan's. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus were all going to stay at the manor for the weekend of the triplet's party.

It was near four in the afternoon before he was able to get out to the Quidditch pitch. He looked around to find that a bleacher had to be set out, the equipment checked over and sorted, brooms needed to be polished along with having the tails trimmed, and the balls needed to be in top condition for Saturday.

It was nearly eight in the evening when he went back inside and to the kitchen. He gave the house elves a tired smile before he was served the small amount of leftovers from dinner. Eating it quickly, he made his way to his room after another encounter with his great aunt and slept on the piles of robes that were his bed not bothering with his trunk.

The next morning, Harry found that he was to stay in his closet after eating breakfast. Shrugging, he finished his water before going back to his room with his mind set on learning some more elvish. He spent the entire day and well into to the night into deconstructing the elvish language into something more understandable before he forced himself to sleep.

When Friday finally came around, Harry was busy in the kitchen cooking things up ahead for tomorrow's meals and snacks. The cooking list went on and on, so that even the elves were very busy. They were even quickly annoyed when several times they were called to do other things around the manor.

Harry had made the chocolate layered cake that the triplets wanted for their birthday and took into account the amount of guests who would be attending. He knew also that his godfather was a sucker for chocolate and took that into consideration as well.

Harry had just finished the frosting on the cake when Sarah came into the kitchen. "Harry, mum wants you to be in the hall to take everyone's cloaks." He nodded and went over to sink to clean up while Sarah tried to sneak a finger onto the frosting before an elf had lightly scolded her about ruining her appetite.

He made his way into the Hall just in time to have James take a handful of his clothes. His wand was pointed into Harry's stomach. "If there are any mistakes or slips, you're going back into that cell." Harry's face became pasty white and he nodded furiously in understanding. He remembered the cell and didn't want to go back there.

James dropped Harry onto the floor and walked away to the sitting room. Harry took a moment to gather himself before getting onto his feet and standing at the door. His hands were slightly shaking from the threat and knew it wasn't an idol one.

Harry jumped when there was a knock at the door and opening it, he saw the Weasley's along with the Longbottom's standing there. He took their cloaks and whatever else they dropped into his arms. He noticed the glare he received from Ron and the mischievous looks from the twins. He dropped his head to cover his face, and took the remainder of the items before hanging them in the closet.

Next to come were the Bones and the Flinch-Fletchers. They showed curious glances at Harry's appearance with the door but didn't question it. Just as he was about to close the doors, Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived. Harry took Dumbledore's purple cloak with silver stars and McGonagall's bottle green cloak, and added theirs to the growing amount in the closet.

The last ones to arrive were Sirius and Remus. Sirius had dropped his black cloak onto Harry's head before going to where the voices were coming from. Remus bent down and helped Harry take Sirius's robe off of his face. He gave a tired smile to the seven year old.

"Hello pup." He said before hugging Harry. He got a muffled "Hi uncle Moony," in return.

When Remus pulled away, he took in Harry's skinny appearance and several strands of his hair caked with flour. He raised an eyebrow. "Cooking again are we? Perhaps chocolate cake?" He said excitedly. Harry couldn't help but give Remus a wide smile and nod.

Harry was about to say something but Sirius came out of the sitting room to look for his wayward friend. He found him at the door still talking with Harry. Not caring that he was interrupting, he called out to Remus, "Hey Remus, you're missing the gathering. James wants to make a toast."

Remus frowned at his loud and dense friend before waving him off. But Sirius wasn't having it and marched over to Remus. He started tugging on Remus's tattered robe before Remus relented and gave an apologetic look to his godson. Harry nodded his understanding before Remus turned to Sirius to berate him quietly.

Harry put the cloaks away with the others before going back to the kitchen for what he was sure would be a busy evening.

The weekend passed without incident and it was almost another boring weekend until Sunday evening came. Harry had just finished washing out the last of the color from his hair, courtesy of a prank from the Weasley twins, which had changed his hair bright red. He hadn't mined but he saw that his father was angry at him from ruining his joke on Sirius and Remus.

Harry walked out of the bathroom to grab his dinner, which he was allowed, when he was picked up by the neck. His eyes went wide with fright at seeing his father. He could see a vein throbbing and knew it was going to get bad before Sarah came into the hall. Her eyes went wide. She had known that her father beat her older brother for any mere thought that crossed his mind but she had never witnessed it in person.

James looked over to see the wide eyed Sarah. She was looking at Harry with worry and he looked over at Harry to see him mouthing 'go' to her. With the thought that Harry was going to corrupt her, he tossed Harry on the ground and pointed his wand at Harry, "**Crucio**."

Harry screamed his lungs out from the immeasurable pain that went through his mind. James cut it off after ten seconds and spat at Harry. "I will not have you corrupting my daughter with that filth of your nonsense." He pointed his wand at Sarah before whispering, "**Obliviate**." Harry watched as his sister eyes went glassy eyed before she walked away.

James then pointed his wand at Harry. He thought about what he would do to him before remembering that he didn't want Sarah remembering Harry. "I, James Godric Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, expel and denounce Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw from the House of Potter and state that his name is stripped from all family records that have ever existed. So magic mote it." A gold, red, and blue spell came out of his wand and hit Harry in the chest.

Harry screamed again as he felt his magical core being torn and ripped from his body. He knew that this was going to be it for him. A Summoner's heritage was too tied with his family for them to survive if they were expelled from the family. He was never going to see his sister again; however, he felt something interfere with the spell. He felt his body freeze along with his core and he saw his father frozen in place as well before a silver shimmer blocked his view of his father. He saw his great-great Uncle Henry Lupin's ghost floating in front of him.

He gave Harry a sad smile and stated. "It is not your time to pass on, Harry."

"He right, great-great grandson." He saw another figure shimmer into view beside him, which became the familiar face of his great-great grandfather Kenshin Potter. The half Japanese, half English man stood there in his Summoner's robes. "You were destined to be one of the family greats. Though you are no longer part of the three great families of England, you will not pass on. We both will give you the rest of our ghost magic for your survival. It's our time to be going to the next realm. Your Aunt Míriel's diluted elven blood will become most prominent in you since you are not completely human. Go to you true father, Remus. For there, you will find your true life." They both faded and time resumed. Harry could still feel the tearing and ripping of his body and magic but it had lessened.

He almost passed out when James kicked him. "Grab you meager clothes and get the hell out of my manor. I will not have you here." James kicked him again before leaving.

Harry not wanting to test the boundaries of James's temper at the moment made his way to his room and pressed his finger on the lock of the trunk shrinking it. He pocketed it before stumbling to the hall and grabbed some floo powder tossing it in the fire before calling out, "Moony's Reserve."

Harry felt himself getting sick from the floo travel before landing in a heap in Remus's living room. He remembered that Remus was going to be gone for two weeks on a mission for Dumbledore's Order. Unshrinking his trunk, he crawled inside the bedroom part of the trunk and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke up several times to empty his stomach in the loo before returning to his bed and falling back to sleep. His head had started throbbing and he felt feverish. His stomach also started acting up to top it off. By the end of the week, he could hardly move.

Remus had just flooed to his cottage after successfully completing the mission early. He knew he had only been gone a week but he couldn't help feeling that something was very wrong. Even the wolf inside of him was acting up. He had just brushed himself off before spotting Harry's trunk. His eyes went wide knowing that something was very wrong if his pup's trunk was there.

Opening the trunk, he noticed it automatically went to the bedroom. He walked in to see Harry tossing and turning. Rushing over to him, he smelled the sweat and saw his flushed face. He pressed his hand to Harry's head to only pull back in panic. Picking Harry up, he ran out of the trunk and pulled through some floo powder in the fire before flooing over to Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

He saw the empty wing and no matron in sight. "Poppy, Poppy, come quick. I need your help." Remus put Harry in one of the beds at the furthest ends before hearing the nurse's clicking footsteps.

"Remus, what's wrong?" She asked frantically. She already had her wand out ready to examine him before he turned his body to let her see Harry. She gasped before shoving the younger man over as she waved her wand over him.

"**Revelio**," she whispered.

_Name: (None: Level alpha disownment)_

_Age: 7_

_Weight and height: malnourished, underweight_

_Symptoms: headache, high fever, stomach cramps, internal bleeding, magic core reconstruction, rearranging bone structure_

Both Remus and Poppy gasped when they saw this. Remus went from shock to anger. He knew only James could have done this and no one would encourage any head of a family to perform this level of disownment. Remus wanted to go up to James on a full moon and let his wolf tear him to pieces but it wouldn't do for Harry would have no one else. He then thought of the next best thing, adoption.

Leaving Poppy to take care his pup he made his way to the headmaster's office to gain custody of Harry and adopt him. He passed several wandering student but paid no attention to them before standing in front of the gargoyle. The school's guardian sensing the magical being's anger but not towards at the headmaster, let him enter without a password. It wasn't stupid enough to try to guard against a magically enhanced Werewolf.

Remus made his way to the office door only to hear Dumbledore tell him to enter. Remus went up to the front of the desk and pounded on it hard enough to make it crack. Dumbledore's face went pale with concern when he saw the visible magic around him. Frowning inwardly, he made note to suppress the werewolf's power more the next time he could, but knew now wasn't the time.

"What can I do for you, Remus?" He said calmly with dim twinkle in his eye.

Remus just glared at him. "I want to adopt Harry."

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows as to how Remus was so connected to the child when he knew Harry was hardly seen by anyone. He had subtly helped to support and encourage the dislike of Harry from his twin so they wouldn't be too connected and be mistaken for each other. "Why, is there something wrong with his parents?"

Remus growled. "He doesn't have any parents. I just found Harry at my home when I came back from my mission this evening. He was burning up so I brought him to Poppy only to find that he was disowned."

"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad. Even though a child is disowned, they sometimes still live with the family-," Remus interrupted.

"Alpha Disownment, Albus, Alpha. He lost his right to any place in the family and on top of that his bones are already starting to reform to a more distant relative who originally wasn't part of the family. He's in the hospital wing right now with Poppy and will be treated as an orphan. I WANT HIM." Remus said jabbing his finger into Dumbledore's chest. The elderly man couldn't help but wince from the jabs.

Dumbledore mind reeled with the information he was being given. He was internally seething that James had gone that far. He wanted Harry around just in case of Evan wasn't the person who would play the pivotal part in the prophecy but with the alpha disownment, the former Harry Potter would surely be nearly a squib after loosing his magic from the House of Potter. Quickly trying to rectify this situation, he turned back to the angered man.

"I'm afraid I couldn't help you even if I tried. As you know, werewolves are not allowed to adopt a child or even care for one. The laws clearly state that and I would be breaking it if I did."

Remus looked menacing. "Why couldn't you do this? After everything I have done for you in the past and now. Hell even you have broken several international laws to spy on various organizations." He stopped when he saw it wouldn't do any good as Dumbledore had his mind set, so he turned and just walked to the door. Without looking at the headmaster, he whispered, "I quit. I want nothing more to do with you or the Order of the Phoenix. If you won't help me then I will go to someone who will. Good day Headmaster Dumbledore."

Without another word, he left the office over the protest of the headmaster. He walked down the stairs only to see Severus Snape. The potion master's silky voice stopped him in his tracks. "You didn't get what ever you asked for from the headmaster, werewolf? Good, it's one less useless task that the headmaster doesn't have to worry abo-," Remus punched Severus in the face with such force that it lifted the man off the ground and sent him flying across the hall. He growled before going back to the hospital wing to watch over his pup.

He entered the room to see Poppy vanish the last vial of potion that she had administered. She walked over to him and gave him a sad look. "He's going to make it right now but without a family, he's going to destabilize again and die. When the Potters disowned him, they took away a large portion of his magic that was keeping his core stable." Remus nodded.

"Don't worry Poppy, I'm not letting him go. He's going be my son even if I have to do it illegally." Poppy gave a small smile and nodded. She patted Remus on the shoulder before going back to her office to plot.

From what she had heard, the headmaster wasn't going to help him. She knew the instant he said that, the headmaster was going to be nothing but trouble. She hadn't been a Slytherin for nothing and picked up on the acute hints that people dropped; also she had more practice from the headmaster in order to keep herself sharp. She went to her desk before addressing a letter to someone that she knew could help.

_Dear Aneko,_

_How are you? I'm sorry for not writing more often but working in a school doesn't allow too much time else for do much of anything but work. I was wondering if I could call in that favor._

_I have a friend that is a werewolf that needs a new place to live and needs to adopt his godson. I was wondering if it was possible that you could arrange the ritual and help them find a new home. They are the best together. My friend has heart set on it and the headmaster at the school is not going to help him. Another thing is that the child's magical core is destabilizing and I'm afraid what would happen if my friend would do an illegal ritual without aide. They need some help. England is not safe or willing to let my friend adopt. I ask for your help._

_Firecall me immediately with you answer_

_Your Friend_

_Poppy_

Poppy had just finished the letter when Fawkes burst into flames in front of her. She jumped placing her hand over her heart. She glared at the phoenix but it gave a trill that she interpreted as amusement. "Why are you here?" She said suspiciously.

The phoenix trilled before pecking at the letter. She nodded in understanding before she had her guard back up. "Is Dumbledore putting you up to this?" The phoenix shook its head. She nodded before attaching the letter to its leg. She watched as the letter burst into flames before disappearing. She had wondered how letters from Dumbledore would always arrive securely and knew that answer now.

She soon heard a pop from the fireplace in her office and bent over to see who it was. A woman about the same age as herself with her ebony hair propped up with chopsticks. Her ocean blue eyes looked around before spotting Poppy. The woman smiled.

"I got your letter, my friend. Do you mind if I come over?" She asked before adding. "I don't think you want our conversation being overheard.

Poppy nodded before waving her wand. Aneko felt the magic restricting her drop and stepped through. The Japanese woman brushed a loose strand of hair from her face before straightening out her white robe that covered her sakura pink kimono. She went over and hugged her friend.

"It's has been too long, Poppy-chan."

"It has, Aneko-chan." She answered.

They broke apart before Poppy conjured another seat for her guest. She gave Aneko a serious look before speaking. "There is a young boy in my infirmary who has just been alpha disowned by his father. Remus, my friend, brought him in earlier. The dear boy was in poor condition. It didn't help that his core is very unstable and he is unconscious. Remus already tried to reason with the headmaster but when he came back I could literally feel the magic rolling off him. I can say that things didn't go well in there."

Aneko nodded before looking at her friend. "What do you ask of me?" She wanted to know for sure what Poppy was trying to spell out but didn't want to jump to a conclusion before confirming it. Practice working in the justice system taught her to be very cautious and let other tell her what they wanted completely instead of her making an interpretation in case of being burned.

"I would like you to help Remus with adopting Harry. I know this is asking a bit much but I have watched that man ever since he came into this school and I have gotten very close to him." Aneko nodded before speaking.

"Poppy-chan, you have no reason to worry. You are fortunate to have contacted me since Japan is one of the few that allow all magical races equal rights. Remus will be able to adopt Harry if Harry is willing, of course." Poppy gave a sigh of relief before hearing the doors open in the infirmary. She tried to ignore it before she heard shouting. Both women moved to the door and listened to the argument.

* * *

Remus jumped up at hearing the doors open and saw Dumbledore enter flanked by Sirius, James, and Lily. He growled at seeing James and Lily with his eyes turning an auburn color. He met them in the middle of the room before James started off.

"Remus, I understood that you felt it was your responsibility to look after Harry, but he's not your responsibility anymore." He said trying to reason with his friend.

"Listen Moony, he's right. After all Prongs told me he's disowned. The headmaster even offered to make sure that he's in a good orphanage."

Remus growled. "No, he's staying with me. I won't allow him to be carted off to a place where he has no idea what's going on. Beside his magical core is too unstable and he needs a family," Dumbledore cut him off.

"I'm sure he'll be adopted before it gets too bad." Remus snorted.

"Of course he's going to be adopted, because it's going to be me who does it. My wolf has already staked claim on him as one of our pack."

"Remus, listen to yourself. You're letting your wolf dictate that Harry is yours." Lily tried to sound logically.

"He has occasionally been right in the past including this time. I won't let him go, even if you both do." James and Lily's faces flushed with anger before James pulled out his wand. Remus eyed the wand warily but didn't worry too much.

"So this is it. You're going to go with the worthless bastard over your friends." James snarled.

"Some friends you are, disowning a child like you did. You blame him for something he was born with and had no control over and you beat him for nothing more than your twisted pleasure. No, you are not my friends. I don't associate with child abusers. I wonder what the Daily Prophet would say. It would be a dark spot on the spotless record for the House of Potter."

"Don't you threaten me, werewolf. Your word along that bastard's isn't worth two knuts to spit on." James said jabbing his wand into Remus's chest. Remus broke James's wand in a blink of an eye. Lily screeched before pulling out her wand followed by Sirius. But before the situation could escalate, Dumbledore interfered.

"Lily, Sirius, put your wands away. Remus, James, control yourselves." He ordered. Reluctantly Lily and Sirius did that while James was being held by Dumbledore's spell. James relaxed himself enough to have the spell removed and he glared at Remus with Remus returning it ten fold.

"As I said, none of you are my friends. When Harry is well enough, we'll leave. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Remus said crossing his arms.

"Remus, I urge you to reconsider. We need you in the order." Dumbledore said trying to reason with the man but he saw the stubborn look in Remus's eyes.

"I told you already, Headmaster. I will have nothing more to do with your order. Good day." He said turning his back to them.

The rest walked towards the door before James spun around and yelled one last thing. "If I see you ever near the House of Potter, I will kill you." He turned and slammed out of the door.

Harry woke up to the sound of shouting and listened into the conversation. He couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks as he listened to his father. He also listened to the unveiled threat that James had sent to Remus about being near them.

He looked over to see Remus come over and sit down on his bed beside him. He saw the warm, comforting brown eyes look at him. Remus ran his fingers through Harry's hair which made him close his eyes and take comfort in it. He opened them when Remus spoke.

"How are you feeling, pup?" Remus's velvet voice was a sharp contrast to the yelling that he had heard.

"I'm better." He whispered. His voice was still recovering from the disownment and the unforgivable.

Remus picked Harry's head up before bringing a cup to his lips. Harry took a sip and felt the cool water go down his throat. He felt himself being placed back on the pillow after a few sips. He looked up at Remus. He couldn't help but ask the question that worried him.

"Is it true that you want me?" He said hesitantly. Remus smiled broadly.

"More than anything else, you are worth more than anything else in this world. I want you to be my son. Would you like that?" Harry nodded and felt himself lifted into Remus's arm soon after. He let the tears of joy fall down his cheeks. In his mind, he had found his father.

They were startled when they were interrupted by a woman with a thick Asian voice. "Good, it makes things a lot easier." Remus looked over to see a woman that he vaguely remembered from his political history class before his eyes went wide.

"You're the Head Court Justice from Japan." She smiled and nodded.

"You'd be correct Lupin-san. My good friend Poppy-chan contacted me to help you earlier this evening about an adoption ritual but before we could talk, I overheard your argument from a few minutes ago. From my dealings with Headmaster-sama in the past, he won't let you go since you're the only werewolf that is in his infamous vigilante group, The Order of the Phoenix. It will become increasingly harder for you to do business in Britain with Headmaster-sama and Potter-dono as enemies."

"I wasn't planning to stay here anyways especially with Harry being unwelcome here." Remus commented.

"Indeed, Nanashi-san would not be well liked by the populous." She said. She saw him mouth 'Nanashi' with a question look. She sighed. "Lupin-san, Nanashi means a person without a name in Japanese. Since he has been Alpha Disowned, he carries no name or house. So he is naturally classified as Nanashi, without name."

He nodded. "Why do you want to help us?"

She smiled, "I was at first doing it as a favor from Poppy, but from what I witnessed earlier, I can't help but connect with you both and your problem. I don't want to see Nanashi-san die from the loss of his core and I don't want to see a grown man morn the loss of a potential family. It is not out of pity that I am doing this, I genuinely want to see this happen."

He nodded his thanks. He looked over at Harry's wide green eyes and hopeful expression. He couldn't help but chuckle. He turned back to the Japanese woman and asked the words that would change both of their lives forever.

"How soon can we do it?"

* * *

**A/N:** I finally have a beta for this all but I still need some help from reviews that you all send so that I don't get off track of the story and it ends up an insanely powerful!Harry story. I have no reason to make one of those since there is plenty of that out there. I have already written past chapter 10 but I still need my beta to go through it before I send it out. Sorry for this long delay.

Also I have decided that I will clean up my other two stories. Power of Three is going to take a very long time to get to since it has some of the same elements as this story with Summoning but its has the Godlike element in it that I want to fix. Lords of Magic is going to be ripped to shreds except the first chapter since I like it the best. Sorry to keep you hanging for the battle of Dumbledore and Grindelwald but it was something that I've had on my mind for a while. I'm kind of tired of all these Evil!Dumbledore and Manipulating!Dumbledore so I decided to change it up a bit.

Till next time, Read and Review.

-Raven Servathen


	5. Rituals, Names, and Adventure

A/N: Finally, this chapter also hasn't been beta'd. So help out people with your reviews. Thx.

-Raven Servathen

* * *

Chapter Five: Rituals, Names, and Adventure

* * *

Harry and Remus stayed for the night at Hogwarts Castle so Harry would able to recover enough before he was able to be moved around. Poppy had forced Harry stay in bed while Remus had packed Moony's Cottage and collect all that they would need before locking down the house with wards that even Dumbledore would be hard pressed to break.

When Remus had returned, everything was in one sorcerer's trunk that Remus wanted from his once called home along with Harry's trunk that he had taken from Potter Manor. Remus was dressed in his best robes before handing Harry another good robe that was shrunken for him. Poppy wished them luck and promised to keep in contact with them.

Remus picked up Harry and carried him to the fireplace before tossing some powder in it. The fire turned bottle green before Remus called out, "Japanese International Travel Office." They felt the pull of going through the floo network before Remus stepped out gracefully into a brightly lit office. Remus looked in front of them to see a large desk with a Japanese woman with her hair braided back and a large smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Welcome to Japan." She said in thick accented English.

Remus bowed while still holding Harry. "Arigatou, I'm here to meet with Head Courtess."

"Hai, what name should I say is here?" Remus blushed in forgetting to tell his name.

"Lupin Remus," she smiled and nodded.

"Issetsuna, Lupin-sama." She said before writing on her desk with her quill.

A few minutes later, Remus was in front of the doors of Head Courtess Soto Aneko. He looked at Harry to see him also staring at the doors. He gave a nervous sigh. "Ready, cub?"

Harry nodded and just burrowed deeper into Remus's robes. Remus smiled fondly before knocking at the door before sliding the door open. It revealed a brightly lit room with several ivies growing in her office with her sitting behind her desk. She looked up to see Remus and smiled. She got up and went over to them. Bowing, she led them to one of the offered chairs before sat in her own and pulled out a wand. Flicking it, she conjured some tea for the three of them. Remus and Harry declined and waited before Aneko had sipped her tea and set it back down.

"I trust you had no trouble in getting here. Riku-san was always pleasant whenever I went through the fireplace but then again I am her superior." She said with a pleasant smile.

"No, we had no trouble at all in leaving Britain or arriving in her office." Remus said.

She nodded before taking another sip of her tea and put it back down. "I have arranged for one of the rooms being freed for the rituals. Since we are really liberal in rituals with only a warning of the dangers of doing rituals, the rooms are for the most time occupied and hard to gain a hold on here at the Ministry." Remus nodded in understanding. "So have you determined what name you want to have young one?" She said directed at Harry. Harry looked back up at Remus and Remus interrupted.

"I'm sorry but we thought about what you had said about Dumbledore not letting me go willing and we would like to have a completely new identity, the both of us." She nodded in agreement before leaning in her seat.

"I would agree that Dumbledore-sama will not like having a key person just walk away from his order and his clutches. So have you thought about a new identity Lupin-san."

"Please, call me Remus."

"As you wish, but I wish that you call me Aneko."

"Alright, Aneko, I was thinking a Japanese name along the lines of Kagen Kioshi with Harry's new name Kagen Haru."

"Kagen, last quarter of the moon cycle," she saw him nod. "I assume you want to keep your identity with your werewolf side." He nodded. "Then, I see that there is no trouble with the name that you have selected."

She went in her drawer in her desk and pulled out a small, slim case before she gestured to follow her. She walked out of her office and went further in the corridor than Remus had gone before going down a series of stairs to the bottom. She then stopped in front of a heavy brass door with three kanji symbols on it.

"This is the door that you'll want to go through. There are written instructions for you to do to prepare for the rituals. Before I go get the Ritual Priestess, is there any magical creature blood in Nanashi-san?" She said looking at Harry.

He nodded before speaking in a low tone. "My ancestors told me that without the Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw bloodlines, my elvin heritage is most prominent but it been diluted for over several centuries."

"I see," she only said before opening the door for them. She didn't further indulge them in her thoughts or knowledge.

Remus and Harry went into the room to see a large changing room along with a crystal mirror listing in English the instructions that they were going to do.

_Lupin Remus and Nanashi_

_First Ritual Scheduled: Clan change from English House of Lupin to Clan Kagen  
Remus-san, you need to wash yourself in the blue showers to wash off any ambient magic along with stray magic from outside sources. If magical blocks have been in placed on you, they will also be released. Please be prepared to feel lightheaded and slight high off of your magic. This cleansing is not only for your body but also your core. Don't dry off when your finished but put on the ying-yang robes before stepping into the ritual room._

_Second Ritual Scheduled: Name change from Remus of House of Lupin to Kioshi of Clan Kagen  
After the first ritual is complete, you need to go into the blue shower again and repeat the last preparations before going through into the ritual room._

_Third Ritual Scheduled: Adoption ritual of (Nanashi) to Haru of Clan Kagen  
Nanashi-san, you need to soak in the red bath while Remus-san is going through rituals. This will loosen your core and body to allow change to it. It will also strip of any magic that his collected on you or connect you to anything. When Kioshi-san arrives back into the preparation room, he will join you in the red bath for thirty minutes before you both will take a white robe. Then you will enter the ritual room for adoption._

Remus took Harry over to the red bath before he went over to the blue shower to wash himself. While washing his body, he collapsed onto the floor as he felt his core expand and grow over twice its size. His also felt his wolf taming down and start to merge with him. His eyes widened when he felt the wolf and him become one. His sense heightened again to where a werewolf would be at in its transformed state. He felt his body also become stronger. He wanted to know how but he had a feeling that it had been the headmaster. His eyes changed from its brown to auburn color at the thought of the headmaster trying to control him. It took him a little bit of time before he was able to push down his anger.

Getting up off the floor, he scrubbed his body all over with his magical sense tingling before he rinsed and pulled on the robe that suddenly appeared after the shower had turned off. He felt himself buzz with magical high before shaking his head. He had been warned that it would happen before he went over to another brass door with a pentagram on it.

Opening it, he found that it was a large stone room that had some vegetation outside the pentagram on the floor. He looked down at the pentagram to see that it was made totally of small blood rubies. Standing in the center, he waited for the Ritual Priestess.

He didn't have to wait long before a small woman in a blood red kimono with various pentagrams, circles, stars, and athemes littered on it. She bowed down at him, "Konnichiwa Lupin-san, I am Head Priestess Yama Takara. The first ritual that we're going to do today is the called the Clan Change Ritual. It is usually reserved when one member of a clan considers his or her clan unworthy of them and changes to a completely new clan or to join another. Today, however, we are creating a new clan from the English House of Lupin, correct?"

He nodded. She smiled at him before going on further. "I need you take off the robe so I can cut into your skin at various points with runes. After the two other rituals, I will give you a scroll that will allow you to complete the fine details of your new clan. You will have two hours to pick out the things from your scroll before the window of opportunity becomes closed. Do you understand?"

He nodded again. She nodded before speaking, "The Clan name that you have determined?"

"Kagen," she smiled again before walking over to the case that Aneko had taken with her and pulled out a six inch crystal atheme that glowed red when she held it. She walked over to the edge of the pentagram before stabbing the atheme at the head blood ruby. She let it go to watch it as it rose off the ground three feet and started drawing a pentagram in the air before going through the center of it. Remus felt his body freeze in place. He watched warily as the atheme cut the robe off Remus's body before Priestess Yama came into the pentagram circle and take the atheme that was waiting in the air.

She then started cutting sets of runes on Remus's forehead and cheeks, arms, legs, abdomen, and upper back. The runes were cut three centimeters deep into his skin to draw a steady supply of blood. She went back in front of him before closing her eyes and started chanting in a mixture of Japanese and Celtic. Remus felt his blood began to boil and his muscle tense. In his mind both the wolf and himself were screaming for it to stop before the priestess pierced his heart with the crystal atheme.

Magic, blood, and the priestess voice swirled into a blur for Remus as he felt his consciousness slip from the mortal plane to one of the many open ones. He looked back to see his bloody body before looking forward to see a body similar to his old one. "Kagen-sama, this is your transformation." An echo of a genderless voice spoke. Remus instinctively walked forward and melded with the new body. He felt himself being pulled back to the mortal plane again and felt himself collapse.

The ritual priestess took the bloody atheme and whispered an incantation. The once clear crystal atheme now had a silver crystal handle and a clear blade with a red outline. Finally, a golden Kanji was on the end of the handle of the atheme with it being the family name, Kagen.

She nodded in approval of the appearance of the atheme and looked over to see the new man. She could see the changes in him. His hair had turned silver as the werewolf's fur, his body was lean and muscular, and his face had changed slightly to become more oriental look.

Remus got up and looked over to see the ritual priestess smile in satisfaction before pointing back to the door in which he came in. He gave a tired nod before stumbling through the door and went back to the blue shower. Washing himself again, he felt himself also regain his strength and bearing before rinsing and pulling on another robe. He checked over to see Harry with his eyes closed and relaxing in the tub.

Opening the door again, he saw the room cleaned with the same blood rubies on the floor. He looked over to see the priestess was waiting for him. He stepped inside and went into the center of the pentagram. Remus saw her bow again before stabbing the blood ruby on the floor. Again the atheme rose off the floor and cut away his robes.

This time instead of cut into his various parts of his body, she went right at his sternum at his chest and cut delicately a centimeter into his chest the Kanji, Kioshi. She then cut a box around the name with the ends drawing sufficient blood. Smearing the blood on his forehead, hands, and feet, she started chanting purely Japanese before he felt again, his body drift from his body. This time, he didn't turn back and look for his changed body only to find his name floating in front of him, _Kagen Kioshi._

"Magic recognizes Kagen Kioshi was once Remus Lupin. For it will never answer from the name Remus Lupin from this point forth." The same disemboweled voice said.

Kioshi felt himself go back to his body before collapsing again. His magical core was more affect with the name with this ritual than the last. It felt free and untainted. Kioshi looked back up at the priestess clean the atheme off with a white towel before she pointed again at the door he came into.

Kioshi moved to the door and opened it before entering into the bath. He looked over to see Harry wide eyed. He chuckled, "Hey cub. It will both of our turns when we're done soaking." Harry nodded wordlessly before shifting over to lean on Kioshi. Kioshi put an arm around Harry before closing eyes and letting himself get use to the feel of his new magical core.

Soon they both got out of the bath before pulling on the white robes. Harry held Kioshi's hand while they went through the door into the ritual room. He looked over to see the priestess smiling encouragingly at Harry before Kioshi led him into the center of the pentagram.

"Nanashi-san, this is a ritual to adopt you by blood, magic, and mind to Kagen-sama. Do you understand that this is permanent and there is no going back without being disowned again?" Harry nodded. "Good, I'm going to explain what will happen. I'm going to stab the Kagen atheme on three blood rubies on the floor before letting it go. It is going to cut away your and Kagen-sama's clothes. Then I am going to cut into Kagen-sama's heart before smearing the blood on your head, cheeks, stomach, heart, arms and hands, legs and feet, and finally on your neck. This will hurt the worst is when I stab your heart as well so we can complete the ritual. You won't be able to move so try to relax as best as you can. When the atheme is in you, I'll start my chant to bind you to the Kagen Clan. I pull out the atheme before cut into your sternum, your new name in Kanji. You'll feel pulled from your body, don't panic. You are just being called on another plane to be shown you new name and body. Step forward to your new body and magic will do the rest. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and felt a squeeze from Kioshi. He looked up and saw reassurance that he'll me alright. Harry took a deep breathe before nodding again at the priestess. She smiled before looking over at Kioshi. The silver haired man nodded as well. She walked over to the pentagram and stabbed three blood rubies before letting it go.

Harry watched as his body froze in place as the atheme first cut Kioshi's robe before cut his robe off. He then watched as the priestess bow before entering in the pentagram and grabbed the atheme. He watched with horrid fascination at when Kioshi was stabbed into the heart. He then felt blood being smeared all over his body. He couldn't help but tense when she smeared the last of the blood on his neck. He tried to prepare himself but the atheme slid into his heart with ease. In his mind, Harry screamed and howled in pain. It felt like his blood was boiling at extremely hot temperatures with his magical core going extremely frigid cold while being pulled at various directions. He felt vaguely the atheme being pulled out of his chest before his sternum being cut into. He then felt himself being pulled away and turned to see himself in a middle of a gray room with no visible light.

"Magic recognizes Kagen Haru was once the disowned member, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. For it will never answer from the name Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw from this point forth. May magic fill you, young Summoner." He heard a disemboweled voice say. He then saw his new body with his name above it. Harry stepped forward into his body before he felt himself being pulled back to the mortal plane.

Haru looked around to see Kioshi holding him and the priestess cleaning the atheme. He looked up at Kioshi to see him suck in a breathe, "Well my son, you are definitely different."

"Indeed he is, Kagen-sama." She conjured a mirror and Haru got up with the help of Kioshi to look at his reflection. Haru could see without a doubt that he looked like Kioshi with his silver hair and slight oriental look. He lifted his long bangs up slightly to see instead of emerald green, piercing violet eyes were visible. He cracked as smile before looking up at his father.

"Daddy?" He tested. Kioshi nodded and hugged the smaller boy.

"Haru, let's clean up before we sit down and figure out what our Clan details are." Haru nodded and they went through the preparation room and cleaned their bodies in the blue shower stalls.

When they got out, they found two parcels on the bench with notes on it. Kioshi and Haru both opened the parcel to see matching ocean blue kimonos. They also found a band for their long hairs. Kioshi braided Haru's hair before tying it off. He simple tied his back before looking at the note.

_Kagen Kioshi,_

_I would like to be the first to welcome the Kagen Clan to Japan and am deeply honored that you chose here to do your family affairs. I have given a gift of classic Lord Kimono robes. It will change when you determine the rest of the family looks. I wish you well and hope to see you before you leave._

_Head Courtess Soto Aneko_

He looked over to see at Haru's note said something similar. Haru looked up and smiled. Kioshi gestured his head to follow him back into the ritual room. They slipped on black tabi before stepping into sandals and enter the ritual room. Walking around the pentagram, they bowed to the priestess before she handed Kioshi a wooden case that held the family atheme and a scroll filled with details that they would need to figure out.

"Kagen-dono, the red door behind me will lead you to a quiet and private place for you both to work out the fine details. Remember, you only have two hours before the scroll will disappear and your Clan becomes finalized. You can use crystal wands that the room provides to allow you to focus your magic before you get a new wand. Sayonara Kagen-dono," She bowed to both of them before leaving through a blue door.

Kioshi and Haru walked through the red door to find a raised floor covered with tatami flooring. Taking off their sandals, they sat on their legs at the table when tea appeared. Kioshi poured two cups before giving one to Haru. Haru quietly thanked his father before both sipped the herbal tea. They felt themselves becoming refreshed before Kioshi put his cup down and open the scroll. He saw a list of questions that needed to be answered.

_What is the Clan symbol or Coat of Arms?_

_What is the Clan motto?_

_What are the identifying marks of the Kagen Clan?_

_What are the Clan rules? (Can be changed at any time after scroll is completed, suggested to be ignored until after two hours are up)_

_What magical beings have been bred into Clan?_

_Who is Kagen-dono?_

_Who is heir to the Clan?_

_What special abilities are in Kagen Clan? (Note: self-updates to determine: one drop of blood from head and one from heir)_

_What is monetary value of Clan? (Note: Self-update)_

_What properties does the Clan own when founded? (To determine: one drop from head and heir)_

_Where does the Clan originate?_

_What are the Clan colors?_

_What are the Kimono and Yukata patterns and designs?_

Kioshi and Haru both looked up from the scroll before discussing what needs to be done. They did the easy things first and dripped a drop of blood on where it needed it before turning their attention to what Clan symbol could be.

"Dad, I know one that we could use?" Kioshi give his full attention on Haru before Haru continued. "How about last quarter moon with a werewolf howling and a raven with its wings outstretched with a silvery blue, Chinese dragon circling all of it."

Kioshi thought about his son that thought about and pictured it. He could see it come into focus perfectly before smiling. He nodded his agreement before he waved his wand with the mental picture in mind over the place where the space in the scroll for it. It appeared as both Haru and Kioshi had imagined and even looked better on the scroll.

"Good job son. I like it." He said giving a one arm hug. He then thought about a motto to go with it all. Then he remembered his grandfather's favorite saying _'Life is only given once to a body, but the soul has all eternity to reflect upon life.'_

"Haru, I have a motto. I remember this saying that my grandfather would always say when I so something wrong or trying to hide myself away when I though I was dangerous to others. _'Life is only given once to a body, but the soul has all eternity to reflect upon life.'_"

Haru listened and found that motto was flexible but felt right with this family. He nodded with agreement and Kioshi spelled the new motto on the scroll. He looked down at the next one and looked up to see that it was identifying marks. They looked at each other before thinking out loud, echoing each other. "Permanent silver hair, and when angered, auburn eyes," they blinked before Kioshi spelled it onto the scroll. They both assumed it was the power of the scroll.

Kioshi wrote in the next three questions knowing them without discussing with Haru. Kioshi then wrote in clan origins and the monetary value before stopping at the Clan colors. He looked over to see Haru had paid attention to what he wrote down before looking up at him. "We'll any ideas, Haru?"

Haru looked back at the coat of arms before think at combinations before settling on ocean blue and silver moon colors. He told this to his father to have his father nod and write it down. He then looked at the next question before combining it with the clan colors. He had the Kimono and Yukata patterns as ocean blue with little waves and a silver Chinese dragon swimming at the bottom of it.

He also told this to Kioshi but his father changed it a little with the dragon going up towards the back and with its mouth open with the crest of the clan. Haru liked it better and Kioshi added it before Kioshi tapped the scroll with the crystal wand. It sealed up with the family crest on it before dissolving in glob of blood red on the table.

Kioshi and Haru finished their tea before leaving though the red door and into the blue door. They saw the door to the preparation room a bit down and used it into reference to back track their way to the Head Courtess's office. Knocking on the door before entering, they saw Aneko was signing something before it disappeared in a poof of smoke. She looked up and smiled.

"Kagen-dono and Kagen-sama, please come sit." She said standing in front of her desk and gesture to the two chairs in front of her desk. Kioshi and Haru took the offered seats before Kioshi spoke.

"Please call me Kioshi, Aneko-san," She nodded.

"Have you determined what you want to do next? I'm afraid that Dumbledore-san isn't going to take long before barging into the Japanese Ministry. While we will politely decline releasing documents of your change in family and acquiring a son, he will somehow throw his weight into some unsuspecting employee to get soon to be public knowledge. It would to your benefit to take an extended vacation. I suggest all over the world with Poppy-chan agreeing with me. Interested?" She said sipping her warm tea.

Kioshi schooled his face from growling at the mention of the headmaster before speaking. "Yes, I believe we would, right Haru?" He said turning to his son. The violet eyed boy nodded.

"Good, I'll tell Poppy-chan to expect you at her old mentor's estate. William-san will no doubt be happy to the visitors from Wyoming in the states." She handed him a piece of parchment of where the estate was located before continuing. "I will no doubt want to see various other spots of the world so through the connections of Poppy-chan and myself. I have to say that you'll enjoy yourself while traveling the world. That also brings up another point, since you had done those rituals today, you're British citizenship has been pulled to become a Japanese citizen. You need to figure out where you want to live once you have done your tour of the world."

"If you and Poppy are willing, we would like you to find a small cottage for us to live in."

"That can be arranged while you both are gone but I'll let you cover the wards since it works better with the occupants than outside help." She said helpfully before pulling out a small mahogany box and handed it over to Kioshi. He gave a questing look to her before opening to reveal nine crystals with gold tips. He read inside of the box to see what they were.

_These are blank crystal books. They allow you to store an entire book on it no matter the size. It saves space then conventional books and is magically protected to prevent breakage and fractures. They also will never wear out. To view a book, tap the gold tip with your wand. It will show a magical representation of a book page. To turn the page, simply flick your wand. To record a book, tap the crystal three times with the book of your choice. You can also make another hardcopy of a book by simply saying a set password. The crystal will then break to only morph into a book._

"I would like a copy of your photo album while you're away." She said smiling. He nodded before getting up from his chair with Haru mimicking him.

"I'll see you when we return," he said before bowing. She bowed back to them.

"Sayonara Kagen-dono."

That would the last time anyone in Japan saw them for three years.


	6. Moony and Raven Cottage and Summoner’s

A/N: Here's another chapter for those who have been waiting for updates for nearly a year. I have another chapter after this that isn't completely done yet. I still haven't gotten a beta yet for this four chapters but I had a recent offer that I need to check out first.

For those who read my story in the early making, I have rewritten nearly all of it. From what I have seen, there also hasn't been a story quite like this but I may be wrong.

So for all those who've been waiting, enjoy.

-Raven Servathen

* * *

Chapter Six: Moony and Raven Cottage and Summoner's Mark

* * *

(All conversations are in Japanese unless specified otherwise) 

Haru and Kioshi had the time of their lives with a few excepts. They found that Dumbledore still hadn't found them with the letters from Poppy via Fawkes but had led half of his order trying to find two people called Remus Lupin and former Harry Potter. With the adoption and name change rituals, they hadn't been discovered since Magic itself had no longer recognized the two names for Magic told the two already.

However the headmaster was persistent and used an obscure form of scrying to get a lock on them. Since they still have small traces of their original cores within them, he was able to get within a hundred kilometer radius within them. It had been a close call for Kioshi since he had bought two glamour amulets in Japan to keep their actual features hidden from everyone else. They also had been luck for when they had been found by Moody, the Patils, and Sarah Ringwood, they had hastened to their escape with a firefight.

/Flashback/

Kioshi was standing outside of the lighthouse gift shop in Maryland, America waiting for his son. His soft blue eyes looked over the ocean that led him to become lost in the waves of the view. His long black hair whipped around his face before Kioshi pulled it behind his ear. 'I forgot how much I love the Atlantic.' He thought as he looked down at his platinum timex wristwatch. It read that it was half past two.

He looked over to see his son paying at the cash register for an old fashion flagship that was used in the sixteen hundreds. He saw his son's dirt blond hair was pulled back with a black ribbon and his face was relaxed without any worry. He then saw Haru turn his head and show his soft blue eyes looking through the window before spotting him. He smiled and waved at his father which he returned.

Kioshi looked back at the ocean to see the nimbus clouds setting a classic portrait of someone's wallpaper or painting. It was all too unreal that he had to rub his eyes to see if he was looking right. He gave a sigh before he felt someone take his hand. He looked to see blond hair and blue eyes looking at him with a happy smile.

"Where to next, cub?" Kioshi asked. He saw blue eyes scrunch up in concentration before he responded.

"I don't know, let's just keep driving up the coast until we find something," he said.

Chuckling, "that's fine with me. I wouldn't mind looking at the Atlantic some more."

Just as they were going back to their rented car, Kioshi and Haru's hairs stuck up. Kioshi and Haru split up and walk in opposite directions before Kioshi was surrounded by Mad-eye and the married Patil couple. Haru was caught by the arm by Sarah.

"Remus, you know it's hard for us to even spot you?" he said gruffly.

Kioshi tried to fret ignorance, "I sorry, but I think you have mistaken me for someone else." He said in a strong southern accent.

Mad-eye shook his head before tapping his glass eye with his wand. "No, we don't make mistakes like this especially since Dumbledore placed an addition of letting me see magical signatures."

Kioshi went completely serious with his mouth twisted into a snarl. "I have better things to do than speak to that old fool. I told him a year ago that I want nothing more to do with him or his order. So shove off and leave us be."

He looked to see Haru being dragged back by his old classmate from Hufflepuff. She had joined the order the same time as he did but she went full time working with Dumbledore as a liaison to other countries. He growled and turned back to Moody.

"Leave my son alone." Moody grunted before pointed his wand at Kioshi.

"Sorry, but Dumbledore insists that you see his side of things." The old auror waved his wand and rope sprang out of his wand and tie Remus up. Moody then weaved his wand before jabbing it at the rope. Kioshi knew it was to strengthen the rope against werewolves.

Haru saw all of this and pulled his arm away from the woman holding it, blood from the scratches dripped down his arm. Haru knew some runes since that was the other thing that he was interested in besides his family history and Summoners. Running away to the pavement, he dropped to the ground when he saw a twig on the ground. He knew he had only seconds before the wizards would try something.

Picking up the stick with his left arm, he dabbed it on the scratches before quickly drawing several Druidic runes. He looked up just in time to see Mad-eye reached over to grab him only to have the auror thrown back. He gave a grin before drawing a circle around him and connect it to the runes he had already drawn onto the pavement.

Kioshi watched as spells bounced off the runic shield that his son made. He couldn't help but chuckle at where he though runes were only for reading purposes only to have that changed. If, no, when they got out of this, he was going to ask Haru to teach him some runic spells.

He looked again to see Haru dabble more of his blood onto the twig and his eyes widened at the implications, Bloodrunes. He hadn't remembered that since Hogwarts. His teach said that the ways of it were lost and forgotten only to see that his son was doing just that.

Haru finished the last rune before he placed his hand on the rune and chant _fire_ in his head over and over again. He looked up to see a softball sized energy ball floating in front of him. He the looked over to see the Order members had their jaws opened. Directing it to the most dangerous, he said fire once more to have it zoom through the air and penetrate his gold shield. The peg legged man flew over thirty feet in the air.

Turning back at the other three that were still standing around with their own shields up, he called out, "Let my dad go." Haru watched them stand there either still in shock or fright at the implications of what Haru was capable of doing. He looked to see Kioshi had a proud smile on his face. He turned back to the other three only to have them throw a synchronized stunning spell. Haru jumped out of the rune protection only to watch it break like broken glass.

Haru knew things were going to get serious. Picking up his twig, he made a slash upwards in the air and watched the wizards fly back as the auror. Haru rushed over to his father and made a zigzag in the rope. The rope went limp along with the twig bursting into purple flames.

Kioshi got up and grabbed hold of Haru before disapperating away from the east coast. They found themselves back at the house of Poppy's friend. They saw that their host was gone and left a note that she was shopping. Kioshi and Haru packed away their stuff before Kioshi wrote a letter explaining what happened and why they left.

/End Flashback/

It was one of four times that they encountered the Order. Kioshi had indeed asked Haru in rune lesions, and Haru explained the rules and guidelines of Bloodrunes before Kioshi was taught. He had found that Bloodrunes was an alternative method of focusing magic than an ordinary focus. He also found that it was the primary source of magical method for vampires since they usually couldn't find an acceptable wand or staff.

Bloodrunes were for mostly battle and stationary use only. You could only reach the higher levels with a large core being human or being a magical creature since they were forbidden from wands by European magical governments. Centaurs and Vampires were the majority in the use of Bloodrunes.

Bloodrunes requires the caster to sacrifice some of their blood and magic in order of being granted power. They could use anything to write with being stone, wood, or icicle. Usually though, heavy Bloodrunes casters carry with them a bone to write since they didn't blow or burn up after a while since they came from a constantly moving mammal than a plant or Mother Nature.

Kioshi and Haru traveled from America to Brazil and from Brazil to Egypt when they discovered more about each other. Kioshi found ever since the ritual, the full moon transformation was becoming less exhausting and painful. He also found that his werewolf's shape was changing. His appearance was changing so that he was able to stand completely upright or able to stand on all fours. His front paws would shift with the option of hands or paws when either standing on two or four legs. His bloodlust had all but become tame. His wolf was content with just raw food for a complete week of the full moon.

The very surprising part was his wolf side had become more human like to develop speech to communicate with Kioshi. It was actually like having someone always watching out for them. Kioshi would surrender his body to his wolf during the full moon and he would get it back when the full moon cycle was done.

At first Kioshi was hesitant because of Haru only to find that 'Yū', as he named himself, was kind and very protective of Haru. Haru accepted Yū as an honorary uncle. To Haru it was like his father was a Siamese twin with Yū. He would speak with his uncle for a week and spend the other three weeks with his father. He could tell each other apart since his father's light purple eyes was replaced by a fiery auburn color. Kioshi also found out that he was transforming into a Lycan, a wielder of their werewolf side. His core was expanding for the last time, unnaturally, for what Yū called wolf magic. Yū was able to wield magic under the full moon with the moon as a focus for him. He could become invisible, moon walk through the night, protect himself from silver hunters, and command werewolves to do his bidding. Lycans were in actuality an evolved breed from the magically infected disease.

Kioshi also found out from Yū that he could change into a werewolf at anytime as a magical animagus form. Yū also informed him since Haru was neither bitten nor mixed blood from his father when he wasn't converting from the ritual, he would never fully become werewolf. He was on top of it, not even human. He was half-elvin since it was the most dominant than the human blood left and the human blood was replaced by Lycan's blood. He would have enhanced strength, senses, and the faint calling of the moon but that was it. He was had at least an animagus form of the wolf of some kind. His purple eyes and the silver hair was the dominant feature most of all. His elvin side just solidified his traits. His would never have a body builder's body but instead a lean and muscular body. His aging also slows down when he reaches majority to extend his life with the combined efforts of both non-human bloods. Also werewolves or Lycans will not harm him since he is one of the Silver moons. They consider all children that have silver hair that isn't completely human, Lycan, and werewolves sacred since they have the moon's blessing of protecting the wolf race. It would mean sudden death of anyone bringing harm to one of the Silver moons in front of a wolf since it is their law.

Haru, Kioshi, and Yū also found out when Haru was scared or angry, his violet eyes would change to an auburn color. That had happened one two occasions. The first was when the order found them for the second time, Haru was captured and scared. Kioshi transformed and scared off the order members. The second time was when a bunch of teens were teasing him for his silver hair. He had gotten so angry that he preformed accidental magic before running back to the house.

At their second encounter was the one and half year anniversary since they became family. It was also the first time the Order of the Phoenix encountered Yū. Haru and Yū were in a study session of where Yū was teaching Haru the different breeds of wolves and how they were gifted. Yū was sitting in the sands of Egypt with Haru sitting across from him when five unrecognizable members apparated. They immediately sent binding spells at Haru and forgetting about Yū for the moment. Haru was petrified and summoned over to the hands of an attractive, chocolate brown haired woman. Haru's eyes had turned auburn with fear and helplessness. So much so that Yū started throwing his brand of magic even though the sun was up. Ancient and powerful banishing spells hit across the shields of the order members and penetrate them. They were thrown back ten feet with Haru still in the same place in the air. Haru could see the heavy strain of his uncle because of the sun still in the sky before he felt himself released of the magic. Yū had been able to grab onto Haru before they had disappeared into the sands of the hot desert.

From there, they went from Egypt to Australia where another friend of Poppy's had played host to them. It was a calming difference for them since they could actually use English again and found that their British accents had dumb down enough that it was hard to recognize. They stayed there for six months before they left not wanting to press their luck with the order on their tails. Kioshi had actually written a letter from a hidden location to the British Ministry of Magic ask them for assistance of the attempting kidnapping and harassment. He had gotten a reply of political garbage of turning a blind eye on it saying that if it didn't happen on British controlled land, then they couldn't do anything.

Russia was the next on the list of stops since it was considered neutral territory on the ban of dark magic. They had stayed this time with Aneko's friend. He was a heavy set man that gave off an aura of danger and hazard to one's health if threatened. He also had a soft side to kids, considering his wife and he couldn't have any of their own. They instead adopted muggleborns with closed mind parents. The large manor looked dark but when you were inside, it gave off an atmosphere of life and love.

When the order had found them at the manor, they were actually shaking to find themselves in the house of the famed Unspeakable and ex-auror of the Russian Magical Council. He had scared them with his half-giant height and his muscular build. One of them had snapped his wand and said forget it. He had walked out of the house and Russia. The others had to face a pissed off unspeakable and Haru. They both had knocked them out at what they did best, Haru with his Bloodrunes and the ex-auror with his massive magical reserves and curses.

Dumbledore had to fish them out of the infirmary at Stalingrad prison three days later. His face was purple with unrestrained anger with his magic wild as his temper. It was the third time that he had sent people after them and they found more than what they could handle especially a man that was almost equal to him in raw power. He only outstripped the ex-auror with battle experience.

The final time that they had found Haru and Kioshi was when they had stopped to visit Poppy in Paris. It was a risk that both Haru and Kioshi had accepted when they heard that Poppy was on vacation. Since all three knew that Poppy had most likely had tracking charms on her, it would be safer to see her where she would be able to escape quickly.

All three were at a café with the few to the Eiffel Tower. Poppy and Kioshi were drinking a cappuccino with Haru sticking with tea as to not stunt his growth. While Haru was munching on a croissant listening to Poppy and Kioshi's conversation, James, Lily, Mad-eye, and Frank Longbottom appeared with a crack. Poppy immediately popped away already knowing that Kioshi would take care of things and not wanting to be spotted.

Haru slashed his arm with the knife that was on the table and slashed the air. Frank, Lily, and James flew backwards to hit the opposite street's shop window. Mad-eye had cast a purple shield that was tinted with a bit of red.

Haru looked nervous recognizing the powerful shield that blocks rune magic. Though draining on the caster the longer it was held. It could stand up to the strongest of runes. He looked over to his father to see him slash the ground below the shield. He turned his head in time for the rubble missing his face. He then felt familiar arms around him before feeling the sucking sound of apparating.

They landed back in Tibet where Poppy's friend was hosting them. They found the elderly man outside, smoking on his pipe. He raised an eyebrow but didn't make any sound. They were use to the man and his silent quark about him. He usually raised an eyebrow signifying them to explain later but when he had both eyebrows raised, it was of surprise and un-expectancy. He would then follow up on actually speaking. Though the man was of little words, for he found them wasteful and noisy when not needed, his speech spoke volumes of wisdom and experience to the other two.

It was Haru's tenth birthday when they both packed up their belongings and thanked the host of his hospitality. The man just smiled and handed them both a walnut case before telling them to wait until later. Sticking it inside of their trunks, Kioshi apparated them to the Japanese Ministry of Magic.

Kioshi then walked up to the reception desk where a young woman in her early twenties sat behind her desk watching the lobby. "Konnichiwa, I am Kagen Kioshi, Kagen-dono of the Kagen Clan. I'm looking for Head Courtess Soto Aneko."

The receptionist eyes went wide on hearing one of the Lords of Japan was asking her for Aneko-sama. With her throat dry, she replied, "Konnichiwa, Kagen-dono, Soto-sama is no longer Head Courtess but the Ministress of Magic." She had added when Kioshi had frowned at hearing that Aneko wasn't the Head Courtess. He gave a surprised look before nodding.

"Could you please direct me to her office then?" He asked kindly. She nodded and told him the directions to get to her office. She also told him that by the time he made it to her office, her secretary would escort them in.

Kioshi thanked her before going over to his son and whispered to him the directions to the office. He told him to go ahead while he went to sort out some things in the Ministry. Haru nodded and went his way to the office of one Ministress of Magic.

He watched his son as he disappeared in the crowd before heading to Lord Council office to see his standings of the Kagen Clan. He took the stairs as it was healthier and quieter then the elevator packed with politicians and office officials.

He made it to the lower levels where the council was held monthly and went through the various offices of the different lords before finding his. The door was made of polished brass with the clan's coat of arms on it. He opened the door to the office to see a western style office that made him think that he was back into the offices of one of his old professors. He went behind the mahogany desk and sat down only to have scrolls appear in the basket at the side of his desk. Picking up the first one, he found it was the secretary detailed notes of the last meetings of the council for the past three years.

Closing the scroll, he pulled out his trunk and put it into the empty compartment for official documents. He pulled open the next scroll to see the standings of the Japanese Clans for the Council. He studied the names to commit to memory for later use.

_Clan Rank of Votes (based on ancestery):_

_1. Suzuki (5 votes)_

_2. Higa (4 votes)_

_3. Inoue (4 votes)_

_4. Yamamoto (4 votes)_

_5. Soto (4 votes)_

_6. Kagen (4 votes)_

_7. Minamoto (3 votes)_

_8. Fujiwara (2 votes)_

_9. Ki (2 votes)_

_10. Taira (2 votes)_

_Minor families have only one votes_

_Clan Monetary Value (Estimated):_

_1. Higa 1.5 Billion Galleons_

_2. Soto 1.2 Billion Galleons_

_3. Taira 975 Million Galleons_

_4. Ki 725 Million Galleons_

_5. Kagen 700 Million Galleons_

_6. Suzuki 500 Million Galleons_

_7. Inoue 475 Million Galleons_

_8. Yamamoto 425 Million Galleons_

_9. Minamoto 315 Million Galleons_

_10. Fujiwara 200 Million Galleons_

_Minor Families have less than one hundred million._

_Clan Members:_

_1. Fujiwara 250 Members_

_2. Ki 212 Members_

_3. Minamoto 197 Members_

_4. Inoue 167 Members_

_5. Suzuki 154 Members_

_6. Yamamoto 143 Members_

_7. Taira 117 Members_

_8. Soto 46 Members_

_9. Higa 46 Members_

_10. Shimabukuro 45 Members_

_Lowest Clan Members: Kagen 2 Members_

_Land / Business holdings for top ten Clans:_

_1. Fujiwara_

_2. Suzuki_

_3. Kagen_

_4. Higa_

_5. Soto_

_6. Taira_

_7. Ki_

_8. Inoue_

_9. Minamoto_

_10. Yamamoto_

Kioshi eyes popped out of its sockets at seeing his clan being on the top ten for three out of four. He knew he also gave Aneko his key to the new family vault at the Japanese Gringotts. He only started out with fifty million galleons with the rest of it dumped into werewolf research back in Norway. He went through the next scroll to find Gringotts's seal on it. He broke it to see how the family finances were for the past three years. He saw that Aneko had invested heavily back into the Japanese economy to find his money grown fourteen times its size back when he left. He also found that he had invested in Gringotts to find that was the man increase of his family earnings. Another was the book and broom companies that were based out of China. The final major investment was for the Auror Corps. He saw that they had brought in over several hundred million galleons of repossessed properties and artifacts.

He made note of showing his appreciation to the Ministress later on when he will meet up with her. He closed the scroll and looked through several others to find offers and alliances between minor and major Clans in Japan along with the rest of the Asian community. He dumped his basket into his trunk and decided to sort through them later. Just as he was about to leave, he saw a scroll appear on his desk. He opened it and found that it was the schedule for the Council with hours needing to be in his office once he appeared at his spot in the council.

He tucked it into is robe before leaving the room and locking it with Bloodrunes. He then looked at his watch to see it was six in the evening. He cursed softly before heading to the elevator and taking it to the top floor where all the heads of departments and the Minister's offices were located.

Walking through the hall, he saw a great deal of the heads were working at their desks or meeting with an employee. He looked in front of him to see the secretary stand up and open the door for him. He thanked her and walked in to see a crystal projection of the photo album that Kioshi and Haru had spent time on. He could hear Haru giving the story surround the picture of their trip in Egypt. He saw Aneko look his way before bowing her head before going back to listening to Haru's story.

Kioshi took a seat beside Haru without his son taking any notice. He sipped some tea that Aneko had sent his way before listening as well to Haru's story.

"then uncle Yū swiped at the cursed mummy only to have it dissolve in his hands. Yū was so surprised that he actually looked around before sniffing at the dust remains." He said laughing.

Kioshi smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head. He remembered how embarrassing it was to watch Haru apologize to the gob smacked crowd that Yū wasn't feeling too well.

Aneko chuckled at Kioshi's actions and Haru's story. Aneko waved her hand and the lights went back up full force, showing Haru that his father was beside him. Haru saw Kioshi's expression and couldn't help but grin.

Aneko watched the two of them and from what Haru had told her, things had worked wonderfully for the both of them. She was also relieved that it hadn't been a mistake to help them out. No, what it did was draw them closer and released the building pressure on Kioshi's werewolfism. She always did wonder why Europeans were so negative about magical creatures but didn't dwell on it for it was their loss. Kioshi's transformation into the Lycan community was also positive for Haru since it gave him also a chance to speak with someone else besides Kioshi. From her understanding in the Lycan race, they develop a fully duel personalities. Neither one was dominate as it made it pointless for it was like Siamese twins arguing who got his way all the time but the human had three weeks of control with benefits while the wolf side got a week of absolute freedom from its chains and could do what most races were able to do all the time.

"So Kioshi-san, did you find everything satisfactory at your Clan office?" She said smirking.

Kioshi stood up and bowed deeply to her. "Arigatou Ministress-sama, " He said respectfully. "You didn't have to do what you did but increasing our Clan standings is very vast and thankful."

She smiled softly. "Any friend of Poppy-chan is a friend to me, and Kioshi-san, you are close friend." She said as Kioshi mouth dropped. He stuttered another thanks to her before sitting down. "Now, are you ready to see your new home? Poppy-chan and I had spent many weeks looking through properties and lands until finding one I think the both of you will like."

Haru and Kioshi nodded eagerly. They both longed to find a home that is their after three years of living as guests to their hosts. Aneko pulled open a drawer before removing a brass key with three ocean blue crystals with a silver moon center. She handed the teeth while Kioshi and Haru touched the opposite end and felt the tug of a portkey.

They all landed on their feet in front of a clearing at the front of the house. The cottage was what Kioshi and Haru wanted and got. It was on the large side but it meant that they entertain more guests. The front of the house had two large windows with the door closer to the right window. Surrounding the lower parts of the house was some familiar ivy and vines that he had seen several years ago in Aneko's old office.

Aneko gave the key over to Kioshi. He took it and went up to the front door before pushing the key in and turning the lock. He felt the tumblers move before he removed the key. Opening the door, he found usually in a Japanese home, the genkan, or entryway. He saw a shelf for his boots. He took them off before stepping onto the raised wooden floor. He turned to see Aneko and Haru had followed his example before leaving the entryway and turned to see the sitting room. There he saw some of his family heirlooms of furniture. The dragonhide couch and matching chairs were situated around his great-great-great grandfather's diamond cut, crystal coffee table with his grandmother's vase filled with Sakura flowers.

He went inside the room to see several suits of armor situated appropriately in the large sitting room. There were cushions around the fire pit cut off with a table separating them complimentary. He looked to see behind the fire pit, a glass sliding door that was broken into squares. He turned to the paper door on the right side in the back. He opened it to find himself in a moderately sized kitchen. In the corner of the room to see a banister that sectioned it off to the tatami matted floor where the table was at along with cushion around.

He went further into the kitchen to see it was well lit with globe lights instead of candlesticks. He opened one of the cabinets to find it stocked full with dry canned foods. He opened a larger cabinet looking door only to find it was the icebox.

He slid the door open between the cabinets and the banister to find himself back into the hall. Opening the door on his left, he found a loo. Going further down, he opened it to find the closet. Sliding the last door, which was across the open entrance to sitting room, to reveal the stairwell up to the bedrooms. He went up and opened all the doors to find the library where the sitting room was below. He opened the door connecting to the Library to find his study. Leaving the study, he found three rooms and one master bedroom custom to Japanese culture. He also found the large lavatory at the end of the hall with shower and whirlpool.

Going back downstairs, he met up with the others on the back porch from the sitting room. That is where he saw a large pond, bordering lake size. With it, there was goal post for Quidditch on either side of the pond. He shook his head thinking that it was Poppy's idea of reducing injuries with water being a safety measure. He then looked to the side to see another building that was mid sized that he knew was a bath house for relaxing.

Kioshi looked over to see his son's wide eyes and giant grin. Haru looked up at Kioshi with his wide violet eyes. "Home?" he whispered.

Kioshi grabbed Haru into a hug while whispering, "home," with finality.

Aneko took some discrete pictures of the two knowing that it was another memoir to the growing collection of the Kagen Clan. She slipped her camera back into her robe before clearing her throat. She had two violet eyes look at her.

"So how soon are you both will be ready for setting up your security?" Haru and Kioshi looked at each other, silent communicating with eyes and discrete fingers before Kioshi answered.

"Give us until tomorrow. We'll set up a plan of security tonight and do it all tomorrow." She put her hands in the front of her.

"Don't rush it. You just came back from your extensive trip." She said not wanting to force them to move ahead so fast on her account.

Haru shook his head. "The sooner, the better, for Dumbledore-sama will not give up until he has us or knows where we are."

She nodded, understanding the situation of the crooked noised, school headmaster. The man was positively stepping on toes that will result in the foot kicking him later when he's down.

"Then, I shall inform Poppy-chan so she can watch you. You know Kioshi that all warding parties must have a trained mediwizard to prevent personal injury in creating wards." Kioshi knew this as well as Haru. She bowed to both of them before going over to the fire pit and opened a ceramic jar. She pulled out a pinch of floo powder before calling out her office. Summoning her sandals, she stepped into the fire pit only to disappear in the green flames.

The next day, Kioshi and Haru had woken up at sunrise as always and went downstairs to have Poppy sitting at their table sipping tea with Aneko. Kioshi went over to the cabinet and pulled out ingredients for a large European breakfast. He made some Belgium waffles with some eggs. He flicked his wand to have orange juice come floating to the table with a bowl of fruit.

Haru, on the other hand, was yawning and still trying to wake up. Pulling a banana from the floating fruit bowl, he peeled the skin away and let the taste of the fruit slowly wake him up so as to not to chock on his breakfast. By the time he had finished, he was awake and a bit more alert to his surroundings. He greeted the two older woman before making a rune on his palm.

Everyone in the kitchen heard a couple of bumps before a notebook came flying into Haru's hands. He opened it to reveal the wards that Kioshi and Haru were planning to put up. He saw the two women had their focus on the notebook and decided to explain as to not have to during or after breakfast since they needed all the time that they had to do the wards in one day.

A common misconception of wards building was that after you put wards up, you could add more later on top of them. Most European magical community though like this except the select few. You can't add more wards on top of older wards without weaken or destroy the original wards. The older the wards, the more powerful since the wards age like red wine, they become more potent as they age.

Haru, Poppy, and Aneko looked at the list that Haru and Kioshi had made last night in the library before turning in for the night.

_Haru's ward list:_

_ Untraceable Rune Ward_

_ Anti-apparating Rune Ward_

_ Restricted Portkey Rune Ward_

_ Restricted Floo Rune Ward_

_ Anti-muggle Rune Ward_

_ Anti-Wizard Rune Ward_

_Kioshi's ward list:_

_ Sentry Ward_

_ Fidelius Charm_

_ Unplottible Charm_

_ Anti-scrying Ward_

_ Stripping Curse Ward_

_ Mortrix Ward_

Haru saw some confusion on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Aneko looked up and pointed at the fifth and sixth on Kioshi list. "I've never heard of these." Haru looked down and saw what she meant. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"You shouldn't because dad finally finished making them this year. I helped him where I could in my understanding of runes but he was the one who combined runes and spells together to make the Stripping Cursed Ward and the Mortrix ward. The Stripping Cursed Ward was the idea that came to him back when we went through the rituals. It will remove any foreign magic that hasn't been placed by yourself. It works on memory charms, tracing charms, recording charms, locating spells, magical blocks, and locked abilities. It took him forever to get it all right. He went through a crate of purifying soaps to get the properties that he needed without physically touch anyone. Once you come through the wards, it will dissolve any magic on you.

The Mortrix ward was more of my project since it dealt with the emotions of the mind. The ward won't let anyone cross with harmful intention or intentions to cause others harm. It's a preventive measure to keep people the Hogwarts headmaster from entering the property. Since runes usually deal with a person's emotions, intentions, and mind, I had worked deeply with Druidic and Egyptian runes. The Druidic runes deal more with emotions and mind while Egyptians runes were for intentions and protection. Combining the two along with a mild Legilimens Curse, it will sense a person's intentions with emotions to feel out the people who wish to do harm from entering the property."

Both women had impressed looks at what both were able to accomplish in the field of wards and protection. They knew that if enemies of the two tried to get it, they wouldn't get too far. They were even more impressed that Haru at his age knew enough to actual make practical use of his rune knowledge.

They didn't comment or speak when food came. They all ate their fill with the two males eating majority of it since they needed the energy for warding their home. After they finished, Haru and Kioshi went over the wards again before Haru went into his room and changed into magic free clothes so there was no chance of an error in the wards. He also went into his trunk and picked up the ward book that his ancestor's family had made. (He's not a Potter but his 'aunt Míriel' was an elf and married into the Potter linage)

He also grabbed the Summoner's orb that he had been using in secret for a while before leaving his trunk and went into the sitting room where a violet crystal of foot in diameter and three feet in length stood standing on it's tip on the coffee table.

He looked over at his father and nodded. Kioshi returned the nod before exiting the house to start with the Mortrix Ward. Haru walked over to the fire pit before opening his bookmarked page to the restricted floo rune ward. He saw the wards were in Celtic and Druidic since they were closest to nature and he was warding fire and wood to the crystal.

Focusing on the orb, he watched it slowly lose its flat end to come to a fine point. Getting on hands and knees, he started carving the runes in the wood around the fire pit in very small print. He knew the smaller he got it, the stronger the wards would be. Cutting meticulous and carefully, he was able to go around the square in an hour and a half. Without looking up, he held his hand out to feel the atheme being placed in his hand. He looked up to see Aneko had placed it in his hands; he thanked her before going back to the runes. Cutting his finger with the atheme, he crawled into the fire pit and stabbed the center of it with his blood going into the concrete. Letting go of the atheme, he placed his hands on the concrete making a diamond shape with his thumbs and index fingers and chanted the incantation.

After the third time of saying the incantation, he saw the atheme's end light up in a bright ocean blue and misty silver color before it dimmed. Haru felt a little drain of his magic before he pulled the atheme out of the concrete and walked outside of the ward. He went up to the violet crystal and stabbed it with the atheme. He watched the large crystal glow brightly before the atheme fell out of the crystal and a small crystal stuck out of where he had stabbed it.

He looked to see an identical smaller crystal on the other side, knowing it was where his father had stabbed it for his ward. Giving the atheme to Aneko, he walked outside into the cool, refreshing air before walking out to the end of the owned property. Pulling out his book again, he turned to the page of the untraceable rune ward. He double checked his runes that he was suppose to use along with how it was suppose to be done. He groaned when he saw the property had to be completely written with runes for the untraceable runes to work.

Taking his orb out again, he saw it had reverted back to original state. Using the flat end again, he started copying the runes in the air over and over again until he made enough to go for the entire row. Flicking it at the beginning of the runes, he directed it into a straight line marking the boundaries of the estate. It took him until two in the afternoon to complete the rest of the copying the runes, nonstop. By the time he was ready to do the spell work, his right arm had gone limb for the excess use. He used his left had to draw the original runes into the air before setting each rune at a corner of the property and the final one on the violet crystal. Aneko handed him the atheme once more before he cut into his left finger and drew again the original runes on the crystal before stabbing the third and middle rune. Everyone watched as the violet turned a hazel color before returning back. He took the atheme as it was released from the crystal before another small crystal stuck out where he had stabbed it.

He went back outside before looking at the Anti-apparating rune ward to see that it was the same as the Untraceable rune ward except you wanted the rune to be as large as possible. Taking over two hours, he was able to complete the entire ward and found that the other anti ward only needed to be drawn around the property in the smallest size as he could. It took him over three and half hours to both of them and tie them to the crystal. The final one was that he had to draw the runes as small as possible around the estate before picking a patch in front of the cottage door and drew wards in a complete circle to make a functional puncture in the wards before completing the ritual in the sitting room over the crystal. Out of all of them, the Portkey ward was the most strenuous ward to carry to the crystal since you could feel the open soar that was the allow area to use a portkey. Transferring the ward, Haru collapsed into the waiting arms of Poppy.

He heard a run of words before he lost consciousness. He knew that it was finally over and he could rest. He trusted the mediwitch to take good care of him while he was resting and recovering.

* * *

Kioshi had woken up in the middle of the night at the screams of his son's room. Leaping out his futon and ran to Haru's room. He slid the door open to see his son floating four feet in the air of his futon. He was only dressed in his boxers since Poppy had put salve on the soar muscles that Haru would have experienced from the hard work. 

He heard scrambling from the room next to Haru's and looked to see both Poppy and Aneko running over to Kioshi. They watched in panic as Haru was screaming again and curled himself up into a ball.

Kioshi couldn't take it and rushed over to his son with the protest of the women at the foot of the door. He made it only to the futon when he was thrown against the wall by Haru's magic. He was about to charge again when Yū interrupted him.

_**Kioshi, don't.**_

**_Why not?_** Kioshi demanded in a growl.

_**For the cub is changing into what he was destined to become.**_

**_And what is that?_**

_**A Rune Summoner. They're quite rare. Only one is born every century. They have the ability to do spells, curses, and incantations that no other race could even dream of. The summoner line came from his original birth parents and their ancestors but his love for runes with you encouraging him to become better at runes, he past the normal Summoner rank and into High Summoner by their council. When he finishes his schooling of becoming a summoner, he will be a High Lord Summoner with all their rights. Right now, he's going through the test by Magic to see if he's worthy of becoming a Rune Summoner.**_

_**Why test him?**_

_**Any mortal or immortal can cast runic magic but to go as far as cast so many as Haru has done in the past three years is not easy for not everyone could handle it. If he was not a Summoner, he would have been a Rune Master after this test. But with him being a Summoner by right and blood, he has to go through both initiations at the same time for one can't go without the other. When he is finished transforming, he'll be identifiable with the runes running down his the sides of his head down both arms and down his legs. The runes are from all languages that have runes for their written language. It will simply state his position as Rune Summoner. As he grows older, it will change to become runes that serve a purpose. For what, I do not know since my sires line doesn't know from what I was able to acquire.**_

_**I hope will live.**_

**_He will, for the cub has been through something worse than this and made it through keeping his sanity intact. Haru is strong, our cub is strong Kioshi._**

Kioshi felt Yū fall back to sleep. He turned to the other women and told them what Yū had told him. They had been shocked to hear Haru was a Summoner but not just that, a Rune Summoner.

They watched for three hours as Haru's frame trembled, curled, and his voice screamed out in pain. They were helpless to do anything and could only wait until the silver haired ten year old came out of it.

It was close to four in the morning when Haru started to lower back onto his futon. Kioshi rushed over to his son and held him. He could hear his son whimper of the pain. He looked over his unconscious son to see runes that he recognized but some of them were completely baffling to him. He saw Poppy coming over to him with her wand in hand and waved it around before muttering the revealing charm.

_Name: Kagen Haru – Rune Summoner, Heir to Kagen Clan_

_Age: 10_

_Weight and height: Average weight and height_

_Symptoms: Magic Exhaustion, Core reformation, overload in pain receptors, muscle fatigue, rune symbols, irritated skin, damaged vocal box._

She pointed her wand at the door and waited as her med pack flew into her hands. Opening it, she took out pain relieving potion, muscle relaxant potion, muscle cream, numbing potion, and a healing potion. She handed them one by one over to Kioshi, who then administered them.

When they were done, Poppy and Aneko both returned back to their shared room before Kioshi fell asleep with Haru still in his arms.


	7. Discovery, Councils, and Invitations

* * *

Chapter Seven: Discovery, Councils, and Invitations

* * *

Haru and Kioshi didn't wake back up until the following evening due to the excessive use of their magic that they used in building the wards to protect their estate. Just after that was Haru's right of passage to becoming a Summoner or more specifically a Rune Summoner. Haru had depleted his magic core down to where he only had his life energy sustaining him, which by all rights would turn wizards into squibs but when magic deems them worthy enough it makes them stronger as in the case of Haru. On top of all that, Haru was leeching magic from his father's core as part of an ancient blood ritual. When one person's magic is dangerously low a family member that cares wholly for them is able to share enough of their own magic through an ancient blood ritual in order to them to not be damaged further.

Kioshi woke up first with his back aching. He opened his eyes to find himself still holding his son in his arms while still sitting up against the wall. He didn't want to disturb his son's sleep but his muscles were screaming for from being frozen in position.

He didn't have to wait long before Haru's violet eyes slowly opened to see his father holding him. Haru saw the man he called father staring out the window. Sitting up, he looked around to see that it was already sunset by the position of the sun seen through his window. Haru groaned as he registered the stiffness and burning in his limbs. He was about to get up when his father pushed him back into his bed. He gave him a questioning look.

"You are in no position to move around so much after what happened yesterday and especially this morning." He said looking at his son's arms.

Haru looked down to where his father was directing his eyes. His amethysteyes widened when he saw the dark, sky blue runes tracing down his arms and along the sides of his body. He looked back up at his father guiltily. He had known that all of the rune studies he had done in preparation for the warding, along with the practical application involved, would likely cause him to progress from rune adept to rune master especially after what eh went through when he became an adept.

It was on the first night he was left completely by himself in America, while Kioshi went out with a few new friends to have a drink. Haru was in the shower, getting ready for bed when he dropped to his knees and clutched the sides of his stomach. He felt like someone was cutting his stomach open with a dull spoon. He bit into his washcloth to keep from screaming due to the pain. He stayed there for over an hour until the pain subsided. He was feeling exhausted and sore in his abdomen and hands. When he looked at them, he saw a small ring of runes on the palms of his hands and around his navel. He knew then, that he had used enough runes to become an adept.

"You knew though didn't you?" Kioshi said bring Haru back to the present.

He nodded slowly. Kioshi gave a stern look and shook his head before pulling Haru into a hug. "Pup, I'm not angry at you, but you need to tell me this so I don't over react when this stuff happens to you. I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't come to me when you knew that you could turn into a Rune Summoner. I had to find this all out from YÅ« this morning when I found you floating four feet in the air. But, what's done is done and nothing can change that."

Haru felt guilty at not revealing his secrets to Kioshi but he had not been sure about how his father would react. He returned the hug, "I'm sorry, dad."

"It's alright, pup. I'll bring back some food for us to eat so stay in bed. You need your rest." Haru nodded before Kioshi let him go and went downstairs.

Haru had nothing better to do than to stare at the runes trying to identify how many different languages they were in before repeating. He counted the runes starting at his hands then moving up his arm and down past his arm pit along the side of his trunk to the middle of his abdomen before the runes began to repeat. '35 different runic languages.' Haru thought.

He was in the middle of identifying the runic languages when Kioshi, Poppy, and Aneko all came into his room. Kioshi had a tray full of foods that he knew were probably leftovers from what Poppy and Aneko had prepared earlier.

"Sit still while I examine you, I need to know what potions I still need to give you." Poppy said pulling out her wand. Haru sat still as Poppy had started muttering charms to see what all he needed to have healed. She jabbed him in the throat a few times which allowed him to feel like his throat cooled off and the burning sensation that he had from just breathing stopped. She then also lightly traced the runes at the sides of his body with her wand. He felt the increased sensitivity of his skin begin to return to normal. Pointing her wand at the door, he saw potions come flying into her waiting hand. He took the offered potion and drank it. He shivered at the bitter and unsavory taste. "You are to stay in bed for the next three days so your body has enough time to recover and get adjusted to your new additions. Your core, on the other hand, has already fully recovered from the beating it took and has even become stronger." She said telling everyone her observations and medical orders.

"I have a question as well." Haru nodded for her to continue. "Did you know that with either becoming a Summoner or Rune Summoner that runes would be edged around you magical core?"

Haru's eyes widened with surprise that answered the question itself. "No, I didn't. I knew that Summoners has some kind of protection around their magical core to protect them from manipulation but I didn't know what it was. I guess this explains it."

She nodded. "Yes, I recognize only half of the runes around your core. They're the Blood Runes that you use all the time when shielding yourself from attack that you have described." Haru committed that to memory as another tidbit that he learned.

He was about to ask for the tray of food when a black scroll appeared on his lap. He knew it was going to be something important. Opening it over the protest of the others in the room, he found it was indeed important for written in white ink he found his Order.

_Lord Summoner Kagen Haru,_

_We, the Kaze Order of Summoners and Necromancers, summon you to the Ruling Council of the Kaze Order for your initiation into your role as a Summoner. There you will receive your basic training, standings, family inheritance, and familiar._

_Since you are also a Rune Summoner, you are automatically promoted as Lord Summoner in which you will also need information in your duties within the Kaze Order._

_Please meet with us when you have fully recovered from your magical initiation as a Rune Master and Summoner._

_We welcome you into our order and wish Orion to always watch over you._

_Master Lord Summoner Suzuki Sesshomaru (Head of Kaze Order of Summoners)_

_Black Master Lady Shimizu Hoshi (Head of Kaze Order of Necromancers)_

Haru handed the scroll to Kioshi who opened it and read what it said. From what YÅ« had already told him, Kioshi wasn't surprised by the rank but by the name of the Order that Haru now belonged to. He didn't know how Summoners organized themselves but this was a start. He recognized the Suzuki name from the scroll he had with the Clan standings and other facts. He didn't however know that Necromancers were so close to Summoners and that they shared the order.

Giving it to the other two curious people, he let them see the scroll, he had then turned back to address Haru when a black and white scroll appeared on Haru's lap. He sighed and waited for his son to finish the scroll.

Haru opened the scroll to see the entire scroll was of Ying and Yang. He read the golden lettering on the invitation he had hoped to receive.

**_Yuuan Kouzan Mahou_**_ School of the Magical Arts_

_(Dark Magic Mountain) _

_Headmaster: Master Lord Summoner Matsumoto Hiei_

_Dear Rune Summoner Kagen Haru,_

_We extend you an invitation to Yuuan Kouzan Mahou School of the Magical Arts. We are a school of Summoners, Necromancers, Wizards, Sorcerers, Magi, and Sages with the majority of the school population being non- or half-humans. Though there are humans, they are the minority of the attendants with Goblins, House-elves, Demons, Veela, High Elves, Vampires, Werewolves, and Lycans being majority._

_This is a large school whose students compete to be the best and as such there is a high fatality rate since other races like to fight. We neither encourage nor discourage this. The major rule is that killing isn't allowed in the school but it is free reign on the grounds. First years are immune from being picked on since you don't know enough to defend yourselves unless you bring some one's family honor into question. We urge you to keep your opinions to yourself to prevent provoking someone._

_Please note that the Kaze (Wind) Order of Summoners and Necromancers, the Water Order of Summoners, Necromancers' Water Order, and the Atrum (Dark) Order of Summoners and Necromancers are all attending this school._

_As always, pre-made custom foci and generic foci obtained before attending the school are not allowed as the Magical Foci Sensei has a wider range of cores and gems from which a foci can be made specifically for you. Family cores and gems may be brought to the school and must be examined by your sensei to confirm if your closest match lies within the family cores or gems, so as to not hinder you in your studies._

_Japanese is the primary language spoken at the school and is the only one that the sensei's will respond to even though most races and classes have their own languages._

_Also note that only one familiar is allowed at the school in your first year and thereafter you are allowed as many as you can take care of without disrupting the school._

_If you accept this invitation, press down hard on the square to receive your school list. Stick to the list exactly when picking out the quality of items to prevent unexpected results._

_May Orion, Ares, Leo and Terra watch over you._

_Sorcerer Ater  
Magi Levis  
Black High Lord Letum  
Sage Dolor  
(Dwarven Keepers of the __Yuuan Kouzan Mahou)_

Haru gave scroll to Kioshi to read. He watched as his father's eyes widened at some parts before their eyes met. His eyes reflected his hopefulness regarding attending this particular school since it was the same one that his former ancestors had attended.

"Do you really want to go here?" Kioshi asked in mock consternation.

Haru nodded profusely. "I've wanted to go there since reading about it in my ancestor's journal."

Kioshi though back to when Haru had shown him the library collection he had in his trunk along with the journals of his great-grandfather Henry Lupin and his best friend and blood brother Kenshin Potter. They were the last Summoners in either family line until Haru. With both families in his background, he could easily get into the school.

He was a bit hesitant about the fatality rate but it comes with the territory when going to a school with mixed races. He nodded and with that, Haru leapt into his arms thanking him over and over again. He looked over to see the other two adults watching them with amused faces. When he was able to pry Haru off he handed him the school scroll again.

"You better press on the square so we can go school shopping." Haru nodded and pressed hard on the square.

They watched as the scroll roll up and disappeared before a golden scroll appeared in its place. Haru opened it to see his list with other information.

_Yuuan Kouzan Mahou starts August 1st for first years. Summoners are to appear only at the designated calling circle as attempting any other entry will result in defensive measures being initiated with the most severe being death._

_All spells that you need to know before attending: (Summoner)_

_Lerorion_

_Lerorian_

_Basic Warding_

_School List: (Summoner)_

_1 Beginner Ritual Set_

_1 Advanced Potion Set_

_The Complete Encyclopedia Language Set_

_1 Ward Crystal_

_1 Crate of Blank Book Crystals_

_6 kilos of Purified Silver_

_Complete Summoner Book Set (receive from your Order)_

_30 ft of Silkworm material_

_Your choice trunk or chest_

_135 feet of Demiguise thread_

_Book List:_

_Elementals for Beginners, Intermediate, and Advanced by Harklosp and Black Lord Alzar_

_Rituals and Runes: Read and Doing them under the moon by Black Lady Atra_

_Peace, War, and Treaties: The cycle of life by Thor Anitrix_

_Magic: The Complete Truth About It by Zero Williams_

_Bottle Brewing by Minamoto Sakura_

_Enchanting: The Advance Guide to Learn Transfiguration and Charms by Romaji Sasuke_

_Introduction to Dirty Dueling and Honorable Dueling by Lord Elrond_

_Greasing Politics and High Class Trash by Tobias Slytherin_

_Kata: A Guide into the World of Martial Arts by Master Lo Chang_

_Books that should be received from your Order (please note that the authors are unknown to the general populous):_

_Summoners Guide_

_Ancient Language of the Summon_

_Rituals of the Summoner_

_Summoner's Magic Through the Ages_

_Summoner's Duel_

_The Listing of Summons (Self-Updating)_

_The Summoner's Book_

Haru read through the list and gave it to his father. It sounded to him like he was going to be able to wear his own clothes until he remembered the about the material and thread he was suppose to bring. He was hoping that he didn't have to make his own school clothes because he knew he didn't have the talent to sew even with magic.

"Haru, I don't see a problem with this list. Just remember when you go to the council, you should request these books that you need for school." His son nodded before Haru dug into his meal. Haru didn't notice that the adults left while he was daydreaming about what the school looked like.

* * *

It was the following week when he was freed from bed rest. Haru changed into his clan's kimono and ate a quiet breakfast on the patio watching the sun rise. He saw several magical creatures roaming around the property and knew it was quite recent. He knew that magical creatures were attracted to the wards on properties. He had just watched a unicorn go from the woods to the pond to drink when he felt something pulling him.

Standing up, he was jerked away from his home at Raven and Moony and found himself in front of thirteen people. Haru, with swiftness of a rune master, cut his thumb and started drawing protective runes in the air. He was about to start on an attacking rune when a feminine voice called out.

"Please hold Lord Summoner Kagen. We didn't mean to alarm you, though you're gaining a reputation already with the swiftness of the runes you displayed." The rest of the chamber lit up to reveal the woman was wearing a forest green robe with runes sewn into rows and columns. Her long, blond hair and sky blue eyes were surreal. He knew instantly she was a true elf. It only confirmed his suspicions when she pulled her hair behind her pointed ear.

He then saw the others pull off their hoods to reveal their faces. He could see various races including Vampire, Dwarf, Goblin, Human, Half-Giant, and Lycan. He saw that others wore different colors but most prominent were those in black robes.

"Welcome to the Kaze Order of Summoners and Necromancers. I am Master Lady Summoner Silmariën. Beside me in the blood red robes is Master Lord Summoner Suzuki Sesshomaru; beside him in black robes is Black Master Lady Shimizu Hoshi. The others we can discuss in a later date. The reason I am speaking is I am the eldest Rune Summoner in the order and will mentor you while you stay here for the next seven time warped weeks. By the time you leave again, you will know all the basics of the order along with a bit more since you are a Lord Summoner. When you leave though, only a second will have passed in normal time. We do this to all Summoners since it is standard practice. We will also provide you with everything else you will need during your stay. Do you understand all of this?" She said.

Haru nodded and was about to speak when the head of the order spoke, "Good, I welcome you to the order and will be around when you have a question if Silmariën isn't around to help. If you have any concerns later, come straight to me or Silmariën. We will help you out. This is a tightly knit order even though we are one of the larger ones. We look out for each other and settle things within this order. We don't answer to any government since we are the ruling body. We do however have treaties with the governments around the world which have lasted for over three thousand years so don't go out of your way to cause trouble to others." Haru nodded again.

"Then follow me, Kagen-san," Silmariën said moving to the doors behind Haru.

He obediently followed her through the doors into a brightly lit hall made completely of marble. She then started speaking. "That chamber is for initiations only since it would be impractical for actual council meetings." She said with a smile, "Besides, I don't think half of us would be able to stand for hours on end to listen to arguments and court sessions."

Haru could understand that and asked, "Where exactly are we?"

Silmariën stopped and gave Haru a questioning look. "I thought you were from a long line of Summoners in your family. One of your ancestor's paintings should have told you as is custom."

Haru put his head down with his bangs covering his face. "High Summoner Jericho Potter wasn't able to tell me before I was expelled."

Her eyebrows rose, "Expelled?"

Haru mumbled his answer but her elven ears were able to hear him. She didn't want to hear any more knowing that she would loose her temper at the stupid family that did that. Instead she asked him a different question, "Do you know if your new family had a linage of Summoners in them?"

He nodded, "The Lupin family had one but I don't know how many before him."

Her eyes widened, "The Lupin family. Henry Lupin?"

"Yes, why?"

She swallowed hard. "The Lupin's were the oldest known family that had Summoners in them."

Haru didn't believe his ears. He had originally come from one of the most well known Wizarding family's in Europe only to become part of an even better known family in the Summoner's circles.

She started walking again with Haru trailing behind her. She started explaining things to him again. "We are on Gaiater. It's a completely magical continent that is half on Terra. While the Wizarding world and regular mortals can't see it, it is in fact the largest continent on Terra. It stretches from Asia to North America and as far south as the southern tip of South America. Most of the more magical races and classes live on Gaiater. The Kaze Order is located on one of the few islands that Gaiater has. Your school Yuuan Kouzan Mahou is located actually on Japanese controlled soil so they are out of the reach of Gaiater but it also has a few advantages for being out of reach from Gaiater.

Since Yuuan Kouzan Mahou is out of Gaiater's reach, we, the Summoners and Necromancer class, have our most sacred and powerful scrolls located deep inside of the school. The four keepers of the school keep them safe for us so that no one can steal them. Only the heads of the orders and all four keepers at the same time can get inside the chamber to get the scrolls. That's a secret that we keep within our orders so that none of the other classes can get their hands on them.

The school actually holds over ten thousand years worth of history, spells, rituals, and summons inside of it. Your family, now known as the Kagen Clan, is the eldest Summoners family with three thousand years of history. All the others are no longer alive from the Summoners and Necromancer War.

Where we are going now is your family's Vault room. Every new Summoner inherits their family's vault room which contains heirlooms from past exploits or a new vault for those who are the first in their line to become a Summoner. Besides heirlooms, it has a bedroom with connecting lavatory and an office. Some of the Summoners live here because they have no place to go or they specialize in law enforcement for Gaiater.

Your family Vault room is in the lower depths of the Kaze Order. Because you can't Lerorian yet, we have to take the stairs to get to it. You should find your books on your desk and at least one painting that you can talk to for more information on your family's legacy."

* * *

Kioshi was in his own office early in the morning, and had left a note for Haru about a council meeting today. He was sorting through and disposing with some of the offers and demands that other families had given him. He finished with the last one, a marriage proposal to his son Haru for a couple million Galleons. Burning it with his wand, he then opened the scroll with the agenda of the council meeting the secretary had written. He saw the agenda included discussing Ministry Budget, one member had proposed a tighter reign on magical beings, another had an offer to remodel the Quidditch stadium on one of the islands littered around Japan, and finally there was a proposal on increasing the budget for the Auror and Unspeakable departments.

Kioshi rubbed his eyes after going through three years of proposals and finalizing of projects. He sat up when he saw the ruby glowing on his desk. Sighing, he stood up and straightened out his clan clothes before he went to attend today's session. Opening the door, he saw other Lords and Ladies coming out of their offices and walking with him down to the end of the hall where the back entrance to the council chambers was.

He found his seat at in the first row down from the top with his clan's crest emblazoned on his dragonhide chair. Sitting down, he found a book and quill for his notes along with a charmed water goblet. Discretely waving his wand at the objects, he found several suggesting charms on the quill, truth serum in the water, and copying charms on the book. He cast the stripping curse ward around his area and tied it to his robe. He checked again to see everything clean.

He knew how the game was played and didn't like the idea so someone trying to lead him around by his nose. Looking around he saw some Lords and Ladies giving him approving nods along with a few disgruntle looks as well. He masked his emotions at the few who looked at him with loathing so they wouldn't see them. Soon sparks shot out from the podium and Aneko was standing in front of everyone.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Dono. (Good morning, Lords and/or Ladies) Welcome to this morning's Council meeting with the full council accounted for and in attendance. Kagen-dono has returned from his extended leave to take his mantle as one of the higher Lords. I, Ministress Soto Aneko, call the thirteen thousand six hundred twenty seventh Council meeting into session." She jerked her wand to make a dong sound reverberate.

Kioshi watched as several Lords and Ladies stood up from their seats and move in front of the rest of the council. They stood in an organized faction before the first Lady spoke. She stepped forward, dressed in a sakura pink kimono with her hair pulled up in a tight bun, and opened her scroll.

"Dono of Japan, I come with a petition signed by over three thousand wizards and witches. I have met the requirements to ask that magical creatures be stripped of their rank and standings in our society. They are nothing but a growing plague that feeds off of our generosity. Send them packing or lose your citizens." She bowed and waited for comments.

Kioshi pressed his hand to the smooth ruby on his table and waited to be recognized. "The Council recognizes Kagen Kioshi, Kagen-dono of Kagen Clan," said Aneko.

"What is the problem with magical _beings_? Don't they boost our economy, fill our pockets with gallons to do with as we please, and perform the jobs that others choose not to do. I see no reason to pass this bill for it will inflate our economy and make it harder for us to find replacements for those whose jobs you took away. So if you three thousand want to leave, go, there are plenty of others that will gladly fill the spaces that you leave." He said firmly. He received applause from over half of the minor Lords of Japan. He saw a few of them being Vampires, Goblins, Werewolves, and Veela Lords and Ladies.

He looked over when he saw Higa was waiting as he did. "The Council recognizes Higa Yoshi, Higa-dono of Higa Clan."

"Thank you, Ministress-sama, while it took time to gain Kagen-dono back into the council. I think that he made his decision and so has the rest of the council, after listening to Matsusuke-dono's arguments for three years." He said in a clipped and precise voice.

"Then we will take it to vote if there is a second," Aneko said.

"I will second it Ministress-sama," Kioshi said. He heard a collective sigh in relief.

"The council recognizes Kagen-dono as seconding the motion. The petition will be put to vote, those against the petition press your palm on the ruby while those for it press your palm on the sapphire. Those undecided will move their hands away from either flat stone."

Kioshi pressed his hand on the ruby and watched as most of the other higher lords pressed the ruby as well including the Higa-dono. He saw only the Ki-dono press the sapphire. He couldn't see any further down but looked up to see the number sixty-seven in red with twenty-six blue and nine undecided.

"The proposal has been rejected with a fifty vote margin. Going on the next topic,"

Kioshi spent most of the morning and half of the afternoon in the council chambers before the session was called to a close. He was headed back to his office only to be stopped by several of the magical being Lords and Ladies thanking him for finally getting the Lady Matsusuke off the floor.

It was close to six when he was able to portkey back home only to smell something heavenly. He took off his boots and slipped on some slippers before heading up to his bedroom to change. He didn't like wearing his formal robes and kimono for longer than necessary and changed into some muggle clothes.

Sliding the kitchen door open, he saw Haru standing over the stove, tossing the stir fry in the pan to prevent it from burning. His sliver hair pulled back in a simple band, also dressed in muggle clothes. He sat down at the table where everything was already laid out for the two of them. Pouring some tea into his cup, he sipped it while listening to the sizzling of supper.

His stomach growled in protest and he tried to ignore it only to have Haru come over and sit the hot skillet on the table. Kioshi noticed something off in Haru's eyes and grabbed his arm. Haru gave Kioshi a questioning look only to see his father wanting answers. Haru simply nodded and pulled his father's hand off his arm.

"My Order literally got a hold of me this morning." He said to his father. "They kept me for several weeks so I could learn their customs and rules. I was thrilled at first but I found that maybe it wasn't all that its cracked up to be." He said before sipping his tea. "Though Summoners aren't in great numbers, they make up for it in power. It scares me what I can do with an orb. Necromancers aren't any better. Though most of them are shrine priests and protectors of the underworld, they can do things so dreadful that it disturbs me."

Kioshi got up and went over to Haru. He sat down and held his son. "It will be alright. I won't let you abuse your power neither will Yū. It takes a strong person to be afraid of their own power. For if you aren't, you will be tempted down a stray path without knowing where it leads and its far harder to find your way back if you don't recognize the threat to those around you."

Haru nodded and thanked Orion that Kioshi was his dad. He had been so worried that he was forced to take calming draughts for the last two weeks of his studies. The last one had just worn off over an hour ago. It was overwhelming to have all this put onto his shoulders, but Silmariën had assured him that things would even out when he had some time to think them through and he didn't feel so overwhelmed. But it was his father who was the one that he needed to hear this from and he did as Kioshi held him.

When Haru got a hold on himself, Kioshi asked a question that was bothering him. "How are you supposed to get back there? I can't take you take you, since I don't know where it is."

Haru gave him a mischievous smile before he twisted his body within his father's arms only to disappear in a breeze. Kioshi's eyes widened to see his son disappear from his lap only to reappear in a sitting position in his own seat. Haru saw the gob smacked expression and explained.

"That's called Lerorian. It allows you to travel short distances of up to a kilometer while Lerorion is for long distance travel. I've been using a generic orb until I go to school. Lerorion is kind of like apparating and portkey together. A Summoner's circle appears at the caster's feet and takes along anyone or anything within the circle. It's easier to learn that than Lerorian but it is too slow when you need to escape quickly." Kioshi was impressed that Summoners had a different way of travel instead of the wizards' method.

"What about a large number of people like over a hundred, is the same method as Lerorion?" Kioshi asked. He knew that a portkey could be as large as a main hall carpet.

Haru shook his head. "No, since Summoners have never been a large in population nor helpless like most of the Wizarding population, they are first taught Lerorian and Lerorion when they are initiated into their Order."

Kioshi nodded. He knew that most of the Wizarding world schools didn't focus too much on battle spells in Europe except for a little that was taught in Durmstrang. It seemed that people on Earth were truly helpless for no good reason. He had even taken some extra courses in Durmstrang and Salem when he finished his schooling at Hogwarts. He had never regretted it since it did teach him to be more open about different kinds of magic's and that Europe's dark arts are nothing more than Battle magic's used during times of war and more powerful spells.

"So I take it that you can get to your school now?" Kioshi asked. He knew that the school hadn't told them how to get to it but he assumed that it was one of those things that you had to already know how to get to.

Haru nodded. "Yea, I can travel there by Lerorian but only to the designated spot so there's no way to overtake the school."

"Is that school really that important?" Kioshi asked.

Haru nodded seriously. "It holds more than just school books and material. It also has all records of spells, rituals, potions, elixirs, and magic's that have ever been developed on Gaiater from all the races. Only the keepers of Yuuan Kouzan Mahou are able to get into the Hidden chamber, but that's only if all four can agree to open it. The Dwarves have been protectors of it for as long as the school has been in existence. It's the ultimate goal of a Dark Lord to get their hands on those records for it holds power beyond what most could only dream of."

Kioshi's eyes widened at the implications if Voldemort ever heard of that school. He would forget conquering Hogwarts and go straight towards that school in order to become an immortal Dark Lord with all the knowledge he would ever dream of. He shuddered at the thought. Looking back over at his son, he saw him digging into the food that he had made earlier. He decided that they would talk more about this later. Picking up his chopsticks, he ate his dinner.

It would be later that night while both Kioshi and Haru were sitting in front of the fire pit engaged in their own work, that they would be interrupted by the fire pit turning green and they would see something that neither wanted to ever see again. There with his top half sticking out of the green flames was Dumbledore.


	8. Fight with a Wizard

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fight with a Wizard, Shopping for a Rune Summoner, and a Wizard's Meeting

* * *

Notes:

"Japanese"

""English""

Kioshi instantly had his wand out and pointed at the aged headmaster. He already had a curse on the tip of his tongue, while Haru had tapped his runes in a certain pattern. They disappeared from view leaving him looking like a normal human being.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes dimmed at the sight of Kioshi's wand in his face. He mind was reeling from the changes in Kioshi since he last saw him in his office almost four years ago and not just the changes in his appearance. He could feel power that closely rivaled his own. Kioshi appeared healthier and younger than when he last saw him. Most of all, he could also see that Kioshi was happy and comfortable in his new life.

""Ah, Remus, you are a hard man to find these days. How are you?"" He said nonchalantly.

Kioshi gave him an incredulous look to his old headmaster but shook his head. His eyes hardened and with a deep, commanding voice he spoke. ""What the hell are you doing here in my fire pit, Dumbledore-san?""

Dumbledore gave a sorrowful sigh, ""I would like to apologize for everything that has happened between us in the last four years. It was my mistake for not contacting you sooner, but I had some high profile cases to deal with at the Ministry and was unable to spare the time to contact you personally.""

Kioshi let out a strange noise that neither Haru nor Dumbledore ever heard before, ""You're joking right? You had your order of roasted chickens chase us all around the world just to give a stupid apology that you could have sent by your phoenix.""

Dumbledore gave a pleading look to Kioshi, which the younger man wasn't buying into. ""A letter wouldn't have begun to show you how apologetic I am towards you and Harry.""

""He didn't have the name Harry when you last saw him. Remember, James _Alpha_ disowned him. He was barely hanging onto what magic he had left. It was only because of a friend that I was able to get him some help.""

Dumbledore nodded, ""Yes, Poppy did always have many contacts throughout the world. She is a good source of information on international politics.""

Kioshi tried not to show his surprise in his naming the mediwitch. He was certain that she had been careful with the information. He then remembered the number of ways that someone could extract information in the Wizarding world. He frowned deeply. ""Who told you the floo address to my home?""

Dumbledore was internally getting frustrated by the lack of trust that Kioshi was showing him, but answered kindly. ""I went through the Floo Network Address Book. You were hard to find since I had no idea where you'd be and spent several days going through it before finally finding it.""

Kioshi frowned at the answer. He thought they protected their home enough to hide it from the listings. He made a note to research though their library to find a way to block out their listings. ""Be that as it may, I told you three years ago that I want nothing more to do with Britain or your Order. If that is it, then please leave us in peace.""

He saw the elderly wizard give a sigh before speaking, ""As you wish. My fireplace is always lit if you ever want to talk."" He said before almost pulling out before he stopped and came back. ""I almost forgot."" He handed a letter over to Haru. ""Here's your acceptance letter for Hogwarts this year.""

Haru gave the letter back to the headmaster and shook his head. ""Sumimasen Dumbledore-san (I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore), but I've already been accepted into the school that I've been hoping to attend for six years.""

Dumbledore gave a nod but gave the letter back to Haru. ""Keep it just in case you change your mind; I'm sure we'll have no trouble integrating you into our school if you change your mind and decide to attend.""

Haru gave a fake smile and took the letter. He watched the man disappear from the emerald flames and waited till they turned by to their normal color before chucking the letter into the flames. He heard a chuckle from his father and looked over see the man's grimacing smile.

"That man won't leave us alone now, you do know that." Haru nodded. "He'll most probably send you an invitation every year until you attend his school under his watchful eye."

"Yes, I know. He will not leave you alone until he can get you back under his thumb as well. I expect he will be a constant visitor at night in the coming years." Haru said looking at the fire.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day for the both of us." Kioshi said taking his wand out and muttering a watering charm at the fire pit. Steam and ash billowed towards the chimney.

* * *

They were both right as Dumbledore would come bug them every two weeks, asking them questions about how things were going. The Kagen Clan knew that Dumbledore was digging for information regarding where they lived. They knew that Dumbledore only knew they were in Japan but didn't know where specifically. He also gave Haru a new letter every visit only to have it pitched into the fire after the conversation was over.

As the months went by, it was getting closer to Haru's birthday and his attendance to Yuuan Kouzan Mahou. Haru and Kioshi decided to go shopping a week before his birthday to see if anything caught his eye for a present that he wanted. Though not very materialistic, Haru treasured everything he was given.

Haru and Kioshi both dressed formally since it was custom to do so when going to Kyoto Gatsukoosen (Kyoto's Moonlight). Dressed in their clan's kimono and their robe on top of that, Haru pulled out his orb that he had been using for the past four years and pointed it towards the ground, "**Qiva Lero Sudiya**". Two Summoner's circles appeared a meter apart before rapidly coming together where Haru was pointing at. Haru and Kioshi stood there until the two circles overlapped to complete the Lerorion.

Kioshi looked over to see his son start blowing out of existence from a non existent wind. He then looked down to see most of his body gone before everything blurred for a second and he found himself standing a marble room with a open doorway. He saw his son put his orb away and couldn't help but feel that was a lot better than a portkey.

They stepped out of the room to find themselves at the end of Kyoto's Gatsukoosen. He looked behind to see apparition points for wizards with a clear sign overhead for them. He also saw a dead piece of land that had Underworld Drop points for Necromancers. He then noticed the room they just left had a sign, 'Lerorion room'.

He looked over to see his son going through the crowd to the nearest building, Gringotts. Walking over in broad strides, he was able to catch up to his son just as he was opening the door. He followed him in and went over to the nearest teller.

The goblin looked up to see Haru and bowed his head, "What can I do for you Summoner-dono?"

"I need to go to vault 1219 and my father needs-,"

"I need to go to vault 22." Kioshi interrupted.

The goblin nodded and gestured for them to follow him. Getting into the cart, Haru and Kioshi felt the familiar jolt as the cart sped away going deep into the depths of Gringotts. They went through a few twists and turns and a sudden drop before the goblin stopped the cart.

"Vault 1219," the goblin announced.

Haru got out of the cart and stepped onto a Summoner's circle he was familiar with but couldn't identify. The first point glowed green before the next, and the one after that. The last one glowed a second after the third one. The vault door clicked and opened to reveal a couple stacks of galleons, a larger stack of sickles, and no Knuts. Taking the sack that hung on the wall, he grabbed a couple handfuls of galleons and sickles before leaving the vault. Getting back inside the cart, the vault closed slowly before all the points stopped glowing.

Kioshi gave Haru a hard look, "Why do you already have a vault? I thought you were going to wait until you were older since we have enough gold in the Kagen Clan Vault."

Haru gave a sheepish look, "Its part of my membership in my Order. They give all their student members a set allowance to use for shopping and to spend for the year. After I graduate from school, I have to pay membership fees according to what type of work I do. That's their main income besides investing their money into businesses."

Kioshi reluctantly nodded at this but also had to remember that his son was part of something meaningful and powerful. He was one of only a handful of Rune Summoners that are still alive and as such was very influential in their society. He sat back in the cart and made a note to get some books on the Summoner's Order and society.

After Kioshi and Haru felt like they were going to throw up from all the corkscrews that the tracks were on, they stopped at the Kagen Clan's Vault, vault 22. Kioshi and Haru both got out of the cart and put their right hand on the door and identified themselves.

"Kagen Kioshi, Kagen-Dono of the Kagen Clan"

"Kagen Haru, Kagen Heir of the Kagen Clan"

The vault door creaked open before swinging the rest of the way open. Kioshi and Haru looked in to see the stacks full of golden galleons. They could only walk in three steps before standing in front of the stacks of galleons. Haru reopened his bag and counted all of the galleons that he took from the stacks of Kagen vault while Kioshi just filled his bag without batting an eyelash. They left the vault and returned to the cart to see the goblin wait patently for them. Kioshi nodded to the goblin and they went back to the surface.

Kioshi and Haru came out of Gringotts a little green from the amount of corkscrews they took to get to the surface. The first time was bad enough but after six going back up. They had enough to last them for a lifetime.

Haru looked down at the list to see what they should get first:

_**School List: (Summoner)**_

_1 Beginner Ritual Set_

_1 Advanced Potion Set_

_The Complete Encyclopedia Language Set_

_1 Ward Crystal_

_1 Crate of Blank Book Crystals_

_6 kilos of Purified Silver_

_Complete Summoner Book Set (receive from your Order)_

_30 ft of Silkworm material_

_Your choice trunk or chest_

_135 feet of Demiguise thread_

Haru looked down the road to see Masamune was the closest to them and they walked into the shop. Kioshi saw the shelves filled with Katana of various lengths housed in their colorful sheathes. He looked over at the window to see shuriken on display cases. Going further in, he saw their namesakes. In a glass case, he saw a Masamune with vines carved into the blade that went all the way to the hilt. He could actually feel the power of the blade even though it was behind a display case.

"Ah, I see that my ancestor's blade had caught your attention as well." Kioshi looked up to see a well built man in his work clothes. Sweat fell from his brow as he assumed he came from the forge. His black hair was pulled back to show his steel blue eyes and soft, polite smile.

Kioshi nodded dumbly. The man chuckled before bowing. "I am Masamune Kenshin the twenty-seven generation blade master of the Masamune."

Kioshi and Haru bowed before Kioshi spoke, "I am Kagen Kioshi and beside me is my son, Haru."

Masamune eyes brightened at the Kagen name, "It's an honor to meet with the Kagen-dono and heir. What can I do for you Kagen-sama?"

Kioshi gave an exasperated smile, "Please call me Kioshi, Masamune-sama. I had enough of my title for a lifetime."

"Then it is only fair Kioshi-san that you call me Kenshin."

"As you wish Kenshin-san," Kioshi said a bit more relaxed.

"So what can I help you with?" He asked cleaning his hands with a towel.

"My son needs six kilos of purified silver." Kioshi said watching the blade master's eyes widen along with his smile.

"Ah, attending Yuuan Kouzan Mahou. Good school that is, I'm a graduate myself. Top of my class in Sage class," Kenshin said proudly as he went behind the counter and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Where should I send it to?" He asked.

Haru was excited to see one of the Alumni from the school he went to. "Send it to Moony and Raven. Listen can you tell me a little bit more about the school." Kenshin smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but one of the most sacred secrets is that we, Alumni, don't tell others what it looks like since it ruins the surprise, but I will tell you this," he said getting closer to Haru. "You won't be disappointed in its magnificence."

Haru and Kioshi left the shop with Haru's mind reeling with possibilities of how it looks. He looked down at his list after Kioshi nudged him and pointed to the list. He looked to see the Apothecary was next door to what he needed next. He entered and walked passed the other collection of potion sets before he found a sign, 'Advanced Potion Set –YKM List'. Picking up the crate that held all of the potions, cauldrons, measuring cups, and cutting knives he needed, he walked over to the counter to see the clerk didn't even bat an eyelash before telling him the price.

"39 Galleons, 14 Knuts." Haru was about to pay when Kioshi put the gold onto the counter. He frowned while Kioshi gave a cheeky smile.

"School shopping is on me today, pup." Haru knew it was pointless to argue since his father was stubborn like that. He wanted to use his Order money that he received to pay for supplies but Kioshi pulled his Alpha wolf card on him.

Haru sat the crate on the floor before pulling out his orb and muttering, "Qiva Lero Sudiya". Kioshi and Haru watched as the crate disappeared thirty seconds after it was put down. Putting the orb back, they walked out of the shop and double back to the entrance of the road.

Walking over to what looked like a stone shrine; Haru put his hand on the stone and let the words come out his mouth. "In the name of Orion, release the gate, Rune Summoner Kagen Haru commands it."

Kioshi watched as a golden archway appeared along with a sign reading, 'Shenlong alley'. Haru let go and took his father's hand before they stepped through the archway. Kioshi felt like his body moved suddenly fast before jerking to a stop. He looked behind him to see the back of the stone shrine.

"What just happened?" He asked.

Haru looked up and smiled, "That, dad, was Orion's arch. They are like what a mortal would call a wormhole. Summoners build two gates and link them together with a long ritual in the Summoner's Language. They only work for Summoners and those that they have their hands on, hence why I held your hand. If you tried to go through on your own, you would smack yourself against a force field wall. Summoners don't trust many other classes with their magic, largely wizards."

Kioshi nodded, he could understand that reasoning. He followed his son into the alley and they entered Angel's robes first. Kioshi saw that the room was filled with various clothes including muggle clothes or as his son called them, mortals.

Haru approached the counter to see a Veela in all her glory, sitting at the counter. Summoners and Necromancers were immune to their magic since they dealt with more severe urges than seduction. "Welcome young Summoner, what can I get for you?"

"I need 30 ft of Silkworm material and 135 feet of Demiguise thread," She nodded.

"I see, a Yuuan Kouzan Mahou Summoner." She said absentmindedly as she moved behind the counter and pulled out two fairly large parcels. Ringing them up, she looked to see the total.

"343 galleons," she said like it was an everyday occurrence. Kioshi pulled out his pouch and put it on the counter.

She gave an interest look at him, "A Lycan, it's not everyday I see your kind."

"Yea, it's still new to me as well," Kioshi said uncomfortably. It disturbed him that the Veela seamstress was able to pick up on his species when the others back in the council could not.

She gave him an understanding look, "I only know because I am a Magi Summoner. We are keener to magical beings because of our class but not so much so as a Rune Summoner." She said looking at Haru.

They both nodded good day to her before Kioshi took out his wand and shrank the parcels. Leaving the shop, Kioshi was becoming uncomfortable with how aware and perceptive these people were. He saw a couple of people point at him and whisper 'Lycan,' 'I haven't seen a Lycan for a long time,' and 'The Lycan are coming back soon.'

They next entered Reveasen's Trader to see it was a very large shop with a sign pointing to the stair for Summoner Books. Haru looked around the shop to see a sign, 'Summoners Supplies for YKM Students'. Walking over, he found a ward crystal, crate of blank book crystals,The Complete Encyclopedia Language Set, and the books that he needed for his first year. A young Vampire clerk came over and smiled.

"Greetings young Rune Summoner is this all that you need." The pale man looked like he wasn't a day over twenty but he knew that determining his age would be close to impossible. His black hair was tied back to show his chocolate brown eyes and white skin. Haru could see the canines protruding from his rosy red lips.

"Yes, that's all I really need from my list but I would like to see what you have upstairs." The vampire nodded but added his opinion.

"Careful young summoner, though you are a lord, you need to be very careful in what you take for some of the books have magic beyond what you are capable of doing at the moment." Haru took the warning to heart before going up the stairs.

He saw the rows of books that lined the room. He could see that they were all separated into the particular areas of Summoner's magic. He read the headings over the bookshelves trying to determine any that wouldn't be too advanced for him to currently explore.

_Summoning_

_The Arts of Summoner's Magic_

_Unlocking the Summoner's Language_

_The Summoner's Circle_

_Branches of Summoners_

_History of Summons and Summoners_

_Spellcrafting Summoner's Magic_

Haru went back to the bookshelves that were under _Branches of Summoners_. He interest was peaked in how many types there were. He already knew that he was a Rune Summoner and the Veela across the Alley was a Magi Summoner. He felt a strange tingle on his fingers as he brushed them against the spines of the books until he pulled out one book. He looked at the title of the book that he picked up, _Specialized Summoners and Their Extensions by High Summoner Leo Andrews_. He opened the book to see the table of contents.

_Chapter One: What is a Specialized Summoner  
Chapter Two: Rune Summoners  
Chapter Three: Magi Summoners  
Chapter Four: Elemental Summoners  
Chapter Five: Seer Summoners  
Chapter Six: Undead Summoners  
Chapter Seven: Dark Summoners  
Chapter Eight: Mind Summoners  
Chapter Nine: Black Summoner_

Curious as to what the High Summoner had on Rune Summoners, he flipped to chapter two and started reading what the Summoner had written.

_Chapter Two: Rune Summoners_

_Rune Summoners are the more dangerous types Summoners to cross as they can literally curse you and your line until the end of time. They can manipulate the runes of any race that uses runes in their language. The easiest to manipulate is the ancient Summoner Language itself. They can twist the language to come to life when materials are written in books or on any surface. You could write the banishing incantation in order to reference something else only to have the banishing incantation activate when a Rune Summoner pushes it with a little bit of their magic._

_Mostly curse breakers, warders and healers, Rune Summoners can accelerate healing in a fallen comrade and give aid to other magic casters when placing a healing rune on them and pushing a little of their magic in it to have it activate. The rune will then grab the ambient magic that surrounds the rune and use it to heal the person's body._

_In Warding, they can age the set wards to increase their strength from already set wards. They have enough power to actually be a living ward crystal but it becomes too taxing after a few years of constant carrying since the wards will take the Summoner's magic to fuel the wards._

_The easiest of the three jobs are curse breakers especially in Egypt on Terra. The Egyptians used runes and hieroglyphs to set up as wards and curses to protect their buried treasure. Gringotts Bank usually immediately recruits Rune Summoners when they just finish school for their mastery of wards and curse breaking. It is also a bonus to the Goblins that they also have a Summoner for their powers of calling summons._

_Rune Summoners age like wards do. They become stronger as they become older and wiser. The identifying marks the sides of their bodies expand out to various individual runes to enhance their connection to Runes and additional gifts. For instance, when a Rune Summoner hits his majority, they receive a gift depending on their situation. The most recorded rune gifts were: telepathy, empathy, enhanced strength, foci freedom, mild telekinesis, enhanced speed, and increased stamina. The person who was on record with the most has been lost through the centuries since they are few and born far apart. Born every century, they are extremely rare and valued in their Order._

_Their Summoner's compass is also different from normal Summoners when throwing spells. Instead of the level of the spell on the five to one scale, they have the four point star with the intent of the spell. If they throw an offensive spell, the rune of offensive will be glowing and pointing to the target. It also goes for Defensive, ritual, and casting Runes._

_Their senses are also acute for runes. They could tell you what wards are activated within a building and could match up the warder who placed them if they know the warder. There was once a rumor that they could go as far as to know who was writing in the ancient language on a piece of parchment or scroll but so far has been yet to be confirmed._

_Rune Summoners are formed by their natural curiosity of runes and the sometimes dead language it comes from. As they grow older, they start to experiment with casting runes and their combinations until around their tenth birthday. By that time, those who are still alive, will have gone through the right of passage from naturally curious to Rune Adept. As Rune Adepts they will be able to perform a large amount of rune casting for any situation. When they go to bed on their tenth birthday, they will rise four feet in the air and go through their actual right of passage to become masters over the runic languages. The official record of thirty five runic languages is then pattern over their bodies. This is the time as well when their Summoner's right of passage comes into play. They will have double amount of pain as any other Summoner._

_Rune Summoner's are usually non-human as the human body can't take the stress of the magic. There have been cases of half-humans transforming into Rune Summoners but they have been few and far apart as some of them have died. The most likely to adapt are Vampire and Werewolves since Vampires are naturally blood rune casters as it is their source of power. Werewolves have a high pain tolerance since they do transform every full moon and the pain for that transformation is like having a silver object superficially slash them once across the chest._

_Rune Summoners are known to have very good temper control and tolerance but once they reach their max, they can be more vicious than a pissed off Veela. Their runes start to glow brightly and any warded area will start to weaken as summoner gets angrier. If threatened and angry enough, they will have a momentary flash of control over all the gifts that they could ever receive. They are known to have twisted a Summoner's core so much that it would actually kill them the next time they tried to perform any magic. Once physically and emotionally exhausted, they will pass out to recover and wake up as if nothing has happened, though they still have the memory._

_Worst case scenario against a Rune Summoner is if they become Black Summoners, those that diverge so far into madness that they will decimate anyone and everyone they come in contact with. Another scenario would be if they become a Dark Summoner and give up all their vows to respect their source of power. Some of the summons will not answer their call anymore and others will do anything for them for their strength into the Darkness._

Haru closed the book because it went into some of the better known spells and languages Rune Summoners would use along with some illustrations about the Summoner's compass that they would use. Haru found little information that he didn't already know. The thing that took him off guard was that Rune Summoner's were usually not human and when he started his studies, he had been human, but then he remembered that he had some diluted elven blood in him from well before human blood was flushed out leaving him half Lycan and half elven.

He took the book with him and went back downstairs to checkout. He saw his father had been drawn into a conversation with a Siren Summoner. Going over to the counter, he placed the book that he read from onto the counter. The clerk smiled at Haru and tapped on the book.

"It's a good book, very informative and accurate I say, especially about the Black and Dark Summoners, though I can't give an opinion on the others since I didn't interact with them too often to get information off them."

"I can attest to Rune Summoners in the book to be accurate as well. I found some information that I hadn't already known."

The clerk's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Really, I thought that the Kaze Order would have done better in telling you your own class."

Haru shrugged, "I didn't know that humans wouldn't have been able to handle the transformation since I had been at one point human."

"Or maybe Orion knew your fate to become less human than you are now." The clerk said with conviction.

He shrugged again, "Only he could answer that." The vampire laughed.

"Yes, young Rune Summoner, only he could answer that." He said in agreement. He looked back at the register to see what the total was. "Your total comes to 1500 galleons."

He was about to take out his pouch to pay when he heard a clunk on the desk. He looked up to see his father dropped his pouch full of money and pour out most of the gold he had in the bag. Haru gave him a mock dark look that his father again paid for the supplies.

The clerk waved his hand to have the supplies shrink down to matchbox sizes. Kioshi put them into his pocket before leaving with Haru beside him.

Haru pulled out his list again to see that all he needed was Beginner Ritual Set. They walked next door to Tazki's Rituals of Rites. Haru opened the door and had to step back due to such an intense smell of blood that it almost gagged him. He looked over to see his father had to lean against the wall to catch his breath. The smell was even worse for him.

When they both had regained their senses, they braced themselves to enter the shop due to the intense smell of blood. Opening the door, the dulled down smell of blood was still almost overwhelming. Haru quickly looked around for the set that he needed only to see that he had to ask the clerk. He approached a woman sitting on a stool behind the counter with her head stuck in a magazine.

"Excuse me," Haru said trying not to breath in the smell of blood through his nose.

She looked up from her magazine and gave a bored look at him. "What do you need?" She said impatiently.

He choked out, "I need a Beginner Ritual Set."

She gave him an irritated look before putting her magazine on the counter and picking up a shrunken crate onto the counter. She looked back down before saying the same bored tone, "Five hundred galleons."

Kioshi removed the pouch and tossed it to her before taking the crate. He put it into his pocket before both Kagen rushed out of the shop. They took deep breaths of fresh air when they got out. One of the shoppers commented.

"Damn woman will scare more customers away with that blood filled shop."

Kioshi couldn't help but agree. He didn't know how much more he could have taken before the smell would have made him violently sick. He could hear Yū commenting that the smell was driving him insane with bloodlust.

They made their way back home. Both of them hated shopping and after today's eventful day, they were ready to return home.

* * *

Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace to see his closest members of his order all sitting in the office. They knew that things weren't going well for the headmaster in getting Remus back. They had tried to send other envoys to the werewolves but they had become suspicious of the disappearance of their ambassador to the order. The last envoy consisting of Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, and Mundungus Fletcher were sent back with a message from the pack leader saying that either Remus returned to them or forget about the alliance.

It was for this main purpose that Dumbledore had rallied Order members to get Remus back. They also knew that Harry would be the leverage that they needed to get Remus back to the Order but when they went after them, Harry had shown power that wizards hadn't seen for a long time and with it being an eight year old child, it would be a guarantee that he would grow up powerful.

He didn't like where things were heading. He needed Remus for the werewolf tribes to seal their alliance with the Order and with the extra man power; he could relieve the humans from the worthless and suicide missions which would be given to the werewolves. All he had to do was to establish that he, Dumbledore, was the alpha and he could do anything to them that he wanted with no one to challenge his authority. Of course, he would throw the werewolves a bone and pass a law that allowed the werewolves a little bit more leeway in the wizard's society but no more than a few inches. For if he were to leave too large a gap, a wolf could always push their muzzle through the opening to get the rest of the way in and that wouldn't do for the elder wizard.

Harry, on the other hand, would need to be contained so he wouldn't become any more powerful than he already was. The aura of the eleven year old was getting way too large. He already passed the weaker members in the order in raw power but if he continued, he would pass even him when he reaches his majority. Dumbledore didn't like the thought that there was someone with a potential to even think of matching him. He had already done several rituals to keep Remus from maturing to a magical level almost equal to him. He even suppressed most of the magical creature's power with the warding stone located in the Department of Mysteries. It wouldn't due for Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in Britain to face a fierce magical creature without some sort of advantage over them.

Sitting in his seat, he looked around at his most loyal and powerful members of his Order. He didn't even need to place any sort of spell or manipulation on them since they completely trusted him and his cause. James Potter had firmly sided with him since he was closed minded on just about anything remotely related to the Dark Arts. Lily Potter nee Evans was just there to please her husband. He knew that even though Lily had found out that she was a pureblood only a month ago along with her kids, she didn't have the same lavish fortune as the Potters. She spent most of her time going out shopping and spending the seemingly endless supply of gold of the Potter fortune when her time was not spent with her five children. Sitting in between them, was Evan Potter, the boy-who-lived and his apprentice. Evan early on caught on how Dumbledore played his game and said that he wanted in. Dumbledore, of course, tried to play at ignorant and obliviate him but he only came back a couple of days later with all his knowledge back into place. Evan told Dumbledore either let him become his apprentice or he would use his fame to split up the light. Dumbledore caved in and started teaching Evan thinking that he could hold back only to find that the child was smarter than he let on. Ever since a year ago, Dumbledore had spent all his free time in teaching Evan the ways of swaying the public to him after each had agreed to never betray each other in a Magical oath.

Sitting on the other side of James, was Sirius, the only other Marauder in England. He had too known about Dumbledore's unpleasant side since he had helped Dumbledore bind Remus' wolf and power. To Sirius, Dumbledore was the family member that he had always wanted and looked up to. The man was a genius at getting people to side with him and pull strings at situations that he wanted for him.

Mad-eye sat beside Sirius with his eye still swirling all over the place. The once retired Auror had Dumbledore's trust since both knew how to play the game of manipulations and war. Mad-eye had no problem letting Dumbledore deal with the majority of the red tape as long as he was top general when getting at people. Mad-eye didn't trust Dumbledore anymore than he could throw him but they had a mutual understanding.

Mundungus Fletcher was sitting nervously beside Mad-eye hoping the auror wouldn't blast him from here to London. Though a crook, he knew that Dumbledore kept the order within Britain while the Minister was a mere puppet for corruption. Fletcher was also one of the few dark wizards that Dumbledore trusted and used since he had excelled in Dark Charms and Transfiguration from his extended stay at Durmstrang. Mundungus also sided heavily with Dumbledore since his business deals would drop if the Dark Lord should win.

Finally the Longbottom's ended the sitting arrangement with Frank, Alice, and Neville. All three were devoted to the light side and turned a blind eye to the headmaster's manipulations to the public. Neville was with them since he was Evan's general, just as Mad-eye was to Dumbledore, with apprenticeship under the auror. Neville was also the spy at the school for the inner members. He would play the weak, helpless, squib-like wizard at Hogwarts so he could actually see all the different levels of the student body. Mad-eye being his master, he had already been promised secret end of the year exams to show his actual level for when he finished Hogwarts so he wouldn't be stuck at a dead end job.

Frank and Alice were both heavily against any grey or dark wizards with a few hidden exceptions. They were the most feared Aurors in the ministry, since they were vicious in opposition to the dark and with Dumbledore leading the way with his Order; it was too hard of an offer to pass up.

Dumbledore had a frustrated look on his face when he looked over at the tracking orb that glowed black. It had taken a lot of effort and skill in order to set up the orb with the most advanced tracking spell on earth and the draw back was it took several minutes to locate an estate with an unplottable and/or Fidelius charm up. It would work even faster if the letters were opened but with it turned black it meant that the letters had been destroyed.

Taking a lemon drop from his candy jar, he let the calming and cheering draught take effect from the tartness of the hard candy. He leaned back and looked at everyone. "Remus has well protected his home, obviously with his new found strength since my magic would have broken the wards on the estate if he had paid someone else to do it. He's stronger, calmer, and more collected. His new found home has given him an advantage over us.

From what I could tell from the wards, he had the standard Untraceable, Unplottable, and Fidelius Charms up. His fire pit is also protected since I couldn't pass my body into his home. I felt some resistance on the letter going through until I laced it with my own magic handing it to Harry." He let his mind roam a bit before he looked over at the Potters particularly at Evan.

"Harry has grown a lot stronger than when I last saw him. From what you told me and what I witnessed from the pensive from both Mad-eye and James, he also has learned of the old ways of magic. What I can't understand is from where? You both told me that you never let Harry into the Potter Library, yet he still grows in strength." James looked angry while Lily sneered.

"Don't accuse us of lying. That little bastard isn't worth two knuts rubbed together." James said but Mad-eye just glared at the Potter Lord.

"Boy, that 'bastard' as you would call him, threw me across the site bypassing my cloak's defenses without trying. I doubt very much that the kid is worth only 'two knuts rubbed together'. Once he's trained, that kid is going to be a hell of a lot more serious threat than Voldemort if he's not controlled." James's nose twitched at remembering his own incident with Remus using the same method as his former son had with the order.

"He's right. We need him here under our control." Evan said. "If I heard right, Harry has found a school that will indulge him and help him grow instead of hinder it."

Most of the Order grimaced at the thought of a super charged wizard after them. They had seen what Harry capable of doing even without using a wand. They shuddered to think what he would able to do once he had one.

"So we need to capture Harry to control him and lure back Remus, correct?" Sirius asked finally jumping into the conversation and looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but without knowing where in Japan they are, we can't touch him. It's even worse that they have the Ministress' backing them." He remembered trying to convince the Ministress to see it his way only to be given the boot out of the country. He had been banned, along with all of his more notable Order members, from re-entering the country.

"Let me see if I can't get some underworld help on this. I can put out a contract on both of their heads for their capture." Fletcher said lighting his pipe signaling most of the order that he was scheming about the task that he appointed himself.

"Fletcher, that might work since they won't trace it back to us. However, you're going to need the description of what they look like now." Dumbledore said pulling his wand out and putting the tip to his head. His eyes became slightly unfocused for a moment before pulling his wand away from his head and flicking it towards his desk.

Remus, a.k.a. Kioshi, appeared as a miniature to his true self. He was dressed in muggle clothes but you could see the slight muscular build that he had under his clothes. His hair was silver as if it had been from the moon. His eyes were a light purple color that held calm, collect, and strong sense to them. His previously aged, tired, and wrinkled face was replaced with a youthful regeneration as if he had a muggle facelift.

Another figure appeared beside him that shocked the Potters. Harry, a.k.a. Haru, was every bit healthy and youthful as if he hadn't been with the Potter's for the first seven years of his life. He wore a regal kimono that screamed money. His hair was the same color as Remus but yelled out special for some reason that none could identify. His eyes were a darker shade of violet, looking almost the perfect shade of amethysts. There wasn't a single physical trait that was left of the Potters or the Evans's. He looked almost exactly like his father in every way except his eyes. His eyes flashed with untrained power that would have been anyone's dream to have. His eyes also showed that he still remembered his stay with the Potters, no doubt scarring him for the rest of his days. They could also see from Dumbledore's memory that the sides of him looked a little out of focus which made them wonder what he was hiding. It couldn't have been the scares that James left since Dumbledore had already known of these but it was something they would find out once they would be able to get their hands on Harry.

"Where had Remus gone to do this?" Frank asked looking in wonder at Harry. He wanted to know where they could have gotten access to this kind of magic since he could find no knowledge in his memories from the countries he knew about.

"We think it was Japan but Severus feels certain about it since Poppy's memories had some Japanese conversations with the known Ministress of Magic." Dumbledore said.

They all hissed at the name of Snape. They all knew that Dumbledore was playing with the man but they didn't have to like it. The man thought that he was worth more alive than exposed to the Dark Lord but they knew better than to take Snape's taunts to heart. Once he was either exposed as a spy or the Dark Lord was defeated, he would disappear from Britain and other countries all together. The only thing that already kept Snape from the kiss was that Voldemort wasn't dead.

"What were we able to get out of her though?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore grumbled, "She knew where they were, but without her being the secret keeper and with the location spoken in Japanese, she wasn't able to give up the location. She did however know what wards were set up along with the layout of the estate since she did help set it up for the both of them. She also knew some more information about Harry but that was all in Japanese as well. Something happened that made him grow stronger, that was all that Severus was able to get out of her before he had to get out of her head or she would have gone into a coma."

Mad-eye growled out the next question. "What are the wards on the estate since we need to know what we are dealing with?" Several nodded at the statement that made Dumbledore lean back in his chair to remember what Severus had told him about the wards before wiping the interrogation from both of their memories.

Dumbledore snapped his eyes open all of the sudden when he remembered something that Severus had said which shocked him. "The boy and Remus both helped set up wards on the house. That's all I could remember since it was written in Japanese from what Severus told me."

The others leaned back in exasperation but didn't find out much except Harry had obviously helped out in the creation of the wards and that made them worry since not everyone was able to handle making wards especially ten year old boys. This was getting worse by the second and they were even more desperate to get their hands on Harry.

Fletcher got up instantly and relayed his thoughts to the order. "I'm going track down to my contacts now since this is getting worse by the second." He looked up at Dumbledore, "You get that boy under control or else I will kill him myself. I don't need everything destroyed that we worked so hard to have at our feet."

Dumbledore nodded before Fletcher went over to the fireplace and tossed in some black powder. The flames turned purple before he stepped through. Dumbledore knew that Fletcher was serious since he had invested too much in Dumbledore to have it all to collapse on him. Though Fletcher was loyal, he knew when to take out a threat to his business.

Dumbledore looked over at the Potters or more particularly Evan before speaking, "Harry's going to need a place where we can keep an eye on him and to make sure he doesn't become a loose cannon." Evan nodded.

"Don't worry about it master, I do have a plan for my dear twin." He said darkly.

James interrupted, "I don't care if he's strung up by his balls, just make sure he stays away from Sarah. I don't want her to remember him. It's bad enough to have one loose cannon in the Potter Legacy; I won't have the only female to go too." Lily nodded furiously. Out of all the children that she spent her time with now, Sarah was with her the most.

"Dismissed," Dumbledore said waving his hand dismissively.

He needed time to think of a way to contain Harry's power. He didn't think the blocks would work on Harry anymore since he was shown to be at least a Rune adept level. He made a mental note to look up binding curses and objects when Evan was due back in the morning. They could both look through both the Headmaster and Dumbledore personal libraries for the answer to their problems.


	9. Yuuan Kouzan Mahou School of the Magical

A/N: Here is the long awaited moment that many have been waiting for. I only ask that you send your reviews to me so that I can see the blurred line that I am making. So far I had some that has helped me especially the 'sinkhole' in my story. I will write it in later chapters. So far for this story, I hit a small bumb and still writing my next chapter so it might be a while. Sorry.

BUT PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!

-Raven Servathen

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Birthday Interruption, and Yuuan Kouzan Mahou School of the Magical Arts

* * *

"Japanese"

""English""

Kioshi rushed around sending out personal invitations to the various people that both Kioshi and Haru had met up with on their three year adventure for Haru's birthday. He had already asked Aneko help set up the birthday party. He had given her free reign over the kitchens to make up the birthday foods for them. He himself spent most of the night setting up streamers, tables, Quidditch brooms and equipment, warding against the wildlife and a temporary weather shield while Haru's room was covered with silencing charms. Kioshi had already drunk several awakening potions, to keep himself awake, and was now at the point where his body wouldn't fall asleep. He knew he would regret it in the morning, since Haru was leaving for school then, but he didn't care since this was all for his only son.

Poppy, Aneko, the Jansen's (from Russia), Haru's four friends from Egypt, Kioshi's friends from Australia, and the elderly Tibetan host at the end of their journey were all popping out of the fire pit with some of them taking the awakening potions for the different time zones they all lived in.

Kioshi and Poppy finished up the last of the decorations and designated a place for the gifts. Aneko had already finished up an international breakfast for all the guests just as Haru slid open the door to the stairwell.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted out.

Haru had the largest grin on his face ever. Poppy had taken several pictures for Kioshi knowing that it would go immediately into the family album. Kioshi came up behind Haru and picked him up. He whispered into Haru's ear, "Happy birthday pup."

"Thank you, dad," Haru said.

Soon after everyone was gathered on the deck getting their breakfast from the table Aneko had set up. Haru was in the midst of all the Jansen kids, along with all of his friends from Egypt. All the Adults watched Haru interact with all the kids seeing that they had missed each other along with being introduced to the ones that they didn't know.

Kioshi was pulled into several light conversations and mingled with everyone while keeping an eye on his son. Soon all of the food was devoured and Haru led everyone to the Quidditch pitch where there was a Quidditch equipment stand with brooms leaning against it.

The adults moved over to the large yard and conjured chairs to watch what would no doubt be an exciting match. Kioshi had Poppy sitting on his right side while Lance Jansen, the retired auror, was sitting on his left. They all watched as Haru passed the Quaffle to one of the Jansen's on his side before ducking away from one of the Bludgers that his Egyptian friend had sent towards him.

As the Quaffle went through one of the goals, to make the score twenty to thirty against Haru's opponents, Kioshi felt something out of place and looked over to see Lance also feeling it. He nodded to Lance and both stood up. Turning to Poppy, he told her to keep watch over everyone while they went into the house. She nodded before she slipped out her wand. She looked over to see Aneko had her own wand out and nodded reassuringly to her. She tried to keep her mind on the game but couldn't help but be concerned of what was going on.

Lance and Kioshi had their wands out in front of them with each one of them on one of the sliding doors. Lance motioned with his hands on the count of three. Kioshi nodded and watched Lance's fingers as it counted up from one. His heart pounded as Lance's fingers showed two before he gripped his wand tightly and stirred YÅ« from his sleep.

When the third finger went up, Lance and Kioshi slid open the door with their wands outstretched for an attack only to have the man he didn't want to see ever at his house along with one of his ex-best friends standing with him. Kioshi growled and signaled Lance to relax his position.

""What the hell do you want? I thought I told you I want nothing to do with you."" Kioshi said in thickly accented English.

Sirius was surprised at the appearance of his one time friend. He could see that Dumbledore's projection was indeed true and that Remus had changed for the better. He could also literally feel the magic that Remus had let loose. It scared him that his former friend could be on par with the man next to him.

Dumbledore held his hands out in a non-threatening gesture while trying to calm the building tension. He saw the Russian Unspeakable who had given the headmaster so much trouble while protecting Remus from him. His senses were screaming he was dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

""We wish you no harm. I remembered that Harry's birthday was the same as Evan's and I came with a present."" He said pulling out a parcel from his robes.

Lance pointed his wand at the parcel and it floated into the air before it was put on the table with all the others. ""Alright, you gave your gift, now piss off. I remember the last time I had unwanted guests. I put them in prison for breaking and entering. I have no doubt that the Japanese Ministry would do the same here.""

Sirius face turned dark. ""Now see here, don't you go threatening Albus Dumbledore here. He has defeated-,""

""Grindelwald during the second world war. I know you overgrown, fan boy. But that doesn't mean that he can go and mess with other countries governments at will."" Lance interrupted.

""Besides, Dumbledore, Sirius, you were both banned from Japan by the Ministress of Magic. If she catches you here, you can be arrested for breaking her decree."" Kioshi said taking over the conversation again.

Sirius snorted, ""We're talking about Dumbledore here. They wouldn't dare touch him unless they want an embargo on Japan.""

""Well, Mr. Black, It wouldn't do any good since I have another source to get our supplies and exports from."" Aneko said coming into the room. Dumbledore and Sirius both slightly lost their composure when they saw the Ministress was here in Remus' house. She turned to Dumbledore. "Didn't I warn you and your band of merry men never to step foot inside Japan again or else I would arrest you?""

She gave them a disapproving look that made McGonagall's look like a mere glance.  
""I see that some people think their above the law. That may be true in Europe but we don't make exceptions for anyone here in the East."" She flicked her wand and both were bound in unspeakable cuffs. She then looked over at Kioshi with sorrow. "Tell Haru, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay for the rest of his birthday."

Kioshi nodded. "I think he'll understand." He said before nodding in the direction of the two bound men. "They won't be held long before the Ministries start pressuring you for their release." She nodded.

"I know, but they'll get to sit in our cells and be so heavily fined that it should put a big dent in their operations. They'll get a warning that the next time will mean indefinite imprisonment."

"Thanks." Kioshi said. She smiled before leading the two men over to the fire pit.

Kioshi and Lance watched the Ministress disappear with her two prisoners. "That won't be last time this happens, not with Dumbledore this determined."

Kioshi nodded. "I know my friend."

Lance looked over to see his friend's irritation and concern. He knew that look from his own experience as an auror. "I'll try to find what they want you both so much and keep an eye out."

Kioshi smiled and clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend, but be careful. I had asked Poppy for her help but she didn't turn anything up. They are the most powerful people in Britain right now."

They turned to see Lance's youngest catching the snitch from a dive. Kioshi dug into his pocket and tossed it over to Lance with him smirking.

Poppy along with Lance's wife took control of the kitchen to make lunch. They all ate a well known Russian stew that Haru had loved while staying at the Jansens'. Soon it was time for the birthday cake that was carried in by Kioshi and Lance.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Haru. Happy birthday to you." Everyone said in their own language.

Haru blew out the eleven candles that were on the strawberry cake. Poppy snapped off more pictures as everyone was having a good time eating cake, especially Haru sitting over with his friends. She took a couple of discrete pictures of Kioshi laughing at Lance's joke. The two men reminded her of how it used to be back in England when he was part of the quad-troublemakers. She saw his face was even happier now than with Potter and Black. She felt a little guilty remembering that she had left her invitation where the headmaster could find it. She promised herself to lock up everything that she got from the Kagen in her bank vault.

After everyone was finished, Haru went over to the piles of gifts that he received from everyone. He opened Aneko's first to see it was a new sliver cloak that had a Raven stitched on it. He opened the Jansens' gift next to reveal a new rune book that he had kept an eye out for during his stay in Russia but never got. He thanked them profusely before opening Poppy's gift of a medical case with a kit of ointments and healing draughts. He knew she would worry about him while at his school not to mention the health hazard at the school. He opened the others to receive books, a chess set, a pocket watch, a heavily protected dragon talisman, and a wand polishing kit which he decided he would give it to his father since he used an orb. He thanked everyone before opening his father's gift to reveal an onyx hair band that had a silver wolf on it. He looked at the note that came with it.

_Happy Birthday pup,_

_This band is specially charmed to allow you to communicate with me whenever you need me. It's unbreakable and irremovable except by you. I wish you the best of luck for your adventure to __Yuuan Kouzan Mahou__ School of the Magical Arts. Even though we can communicate through telepathy, send me a letter once and a while._

_From your father and YÅ«._

He got up and hugged his father. He thanked him over and over. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to contact his father if something happened. He wasn't sure if his school used the floo network to contact the outside world.

The rest of the time was spent with everyone having a good time and partying some more before they had to leave at nightfall. Haru packed everything into his trunk that he had gotten from the Potters before going to bed. He was about to fall asleep when a non existent breeze appeared right in front of him. He looked down to see a pure black wolf with a silver stripe going down its back sitting on his bed with a letter in its mouth.

Haru took the letter and opened it. He was wondering when he would get one, but it was better late than never.

_Lord Summoner Kagen Haru,_

_Here is your familiar. It is a moon wolf. Its abilities are for you to figure out. She has no name as of yet until you name her. Take good care of her for she will protect you as long as she can._

_Happy Eleventh Birthday_

_Master Lord Summoner Suzuki Sesshomaru (Head of Kaze Order of Summoners)_

Haru smiled while folding the letter back up. He looked at the moon wolf to see its blue eyes gazing back at him waiting to be named.

"What should I call you?" He wondered out loud. He let his mind wonder through the dozens of female names that he knew from various places. "Yori," he whispered only to have his face licked all over. He giggled as he knew she liked the name as well. "Yori, we need to sleep because we going to school tomorrow."

He watched with fascination as Yori stopped licking his face and moved over to find a comfortable position before lying down at his feet. He shook his head in wonderment. He half thought that she could actually understand him. Little did he know when he laid down that she indeed knew what he said.

* * *

Haru woke up to Yori licking his face. He wiped his mouth and glared at the wolf who gave him an innocent look. He looked over to see that it was half past nine in the morning. He knew that the school opened today and he needed to get ready. Going over to the closet, he pulled out his formal kimono and robes to wear for today. Knowing that this statement of his position in Japan would most definitely be needed in order for him to keep from being looked down upon.

He went into the large bathroom and towards the shower. He closed the door and started to take off his clothes when he heard a bark. He jumped and turned around to see Yori in the bathroom and stepping into the shower. He groaned knowing that he would have to wash and dry the wolf if she was going into the shower. He pulled out several towels before joining her in the shower.

He washed both of them and noticed that the wolf appeared to be enjoying herself as he was washing her. He set several towels down so she wouldn't drip all over only to see her rolling on her back and rubbing against the towels to dry off. He shook his head in disbelief before finishing his own shower and taking his own towel. Once dried off, he noticed his familiar looking like a giant puff ball of fur. As he snickered, Yori glared at him. Haru changed into his kimono before braiding his silver hair and pull on his robe. He picked up all of the towels and put them in the hamper before going back to his room. He found his father opening the door to the library and look at the puff ball wolf in surprise. He gave Haru an amused look.

Haru glared at him. "She jumped in when I was trying to take a shower."

Chuckling, he flicked his wand and muttered an incantation. Yori's fur looked brushed and shiny. Yori dipped her head in thanks before going into Haru's room.

"I take it that is your familiar." Kioshi said still looking at the doorway that Yori went into.

"Yea, the council sent me a moon wolf but they didn't tell me anything else about her beside her gender. I named her Yori before I fell asleep." Haru explained.

"I was wondering when you were supposed to get your familiar. Your first letter said that your Order would give you one."

"Yea but at last she's here." Haru said.

"You better bring down your trunk and Yori. I want to say goodbye before you leave."

Haru nodded and went into his room. Going through his trunk, he pulled out all the foci that he had kept in it along with the orb from the council that he was using. He put them in the closet, straightening up the room and bed, before shrinking the trunk and gesturing for Yori to follow him. She followed him out of his room and before he slid the door closed, he looked around the room one last time before going down the stairs.

He went into the kitchen to see fruits and tea set out for breakfast. Both of them needed something healthy after yesterday's birthday party. Kioshi put some sliced meat down on a plate for Yori which the wolf ate hungrily. They ate in silence before Kioshi went overboard on asking questions such as if he had everything and naming everything from memory. Haru indulged his father until he mentioned his boxers before telling his father to relax.

Soon after, Haru, Yori, and Kioshi were standing on the back deck where Haru was leaving from. After hugging his father and putting on his father's gift, he sat down on his trunk with Yori sitting at his feet. Kioshi backed up and waved at his son before he saw the two summoning circles coming together and his son disappearing with his trunk and familiar in a breeze of wind.

* * *

Haru had never done Lerorion wandlessly before. He felt it deplete his magic by half rather than the small amount it did with his orb. He looked down to see that he was on a raised, circular platform which looked to be made completely of obsidian marble. It was highly polished to show the reflection of the clear sky above him. He looked around the platform to see that it was completely surrounded by water with the same quality pathway leading to a group of trees blocking the view of the scenery and hiding the potential dangers of the island.

He stood up from his trunk and whispered the password that he had set to shrink the trunk. He straightened the robes that covered his kimono before looking down to see Yori sitting at his side.

"Let's go, Yori." The moon wolf dipped her head before following at his side.

They walked down the pathway with every step making his magic throb and hum as if alive. He could feel that the natural magic on the island was particularly strong and meant well for those here. He wondered if someone with ill intentions could even try coming onto the island as he imagined his core would begin hurting him.

Through the twists and turns of the pathway, he could see various other raised platforms coming out of the protection of the trees and thought that maybe he had come from the very end of the pathway. He saw others from a variety of species, werewolves, elves, _drows_, dwarves, house elves, demons, veela, maybe a siren, and of course humans. They all looked to be around his age with all of them in the same position as himself. Some had familiars while others did not. There were also some that looked honored and proud that they got to be here while others showed emotions of irritation, apprehension, and of course superiority.

They all eventually joined Haru on walking the constantly curving pathways until they turned to a sharp left to see a dark, foreboding volcano that to Haru's magic screamed power. Some of Haru's hair stood on end from just the site of it. He couldn't see the top of the mountain for some low, grey clouds were stirring around the site.

The trees opened up from the pathway so that he could see the expanding grounds of the Volcano. He could make out a Quidditch pitch to the side of the volcano while there were several smaller buildings seen in the distance that he knew to be greenhouses.

As he walked closer, he could make out a lagoon on the left side of the pathway. He could see that it led out to a narrow opening to the ocean. He also saw some dueling platforms closer to the school, no doubt for keeping duels from getting out of hand and spreading out to innocent bystanders. He saw several curious raised circular platforms by themselves and wondered what they were for.

Haru could see there was already long line with people waiting their turn to enter the school. He took his turn behind a six foot demon with two large, twisted horns sticking out of their head. His red-skinned hands twitched slightly with irritation along with his black wings. Haru looked around to see a three-headed, red furred Cerberus pup looking straight ahead with its tails wagging every once and a while.

He looked down at his moon wolf to see her looking around but she didn't move from her place at her master's side. He patted her on the head with her licking his hand occasionally. He felt nervous but tried to keep it in so that he wouldn't be considered weak, as he knew they would be preyed upon first before the larger game. Haru didn't have to worry too much since he wasn't human others wouldn't pick on him so much and also he is one of the Silver moons which gave him immunity from attacks by werewolves and Lycans.

He waited for over an hour before it was his turn. He was greeted with a respectful nod from the dwarf behind a podium. Haru returned with a respectful bow to which the dwarf gave an approving nod of his head before the dwarf spoke. "Name, my good sir?"

"Kagen Haru." Haru watched as the dwarf look down at his podium and nod his head before replying.

"A Rune Summoner, correct?"

"Correct, sir."

The dwarf picked up what looked to be a miniature crystal ball. He looked down at Haru and handed over the ball. Haru took what was offered before he listened to what the dwarf had to say.

"This is a verifying orb. It confirms the identity of a magical object or a mortal. Now since it has had several seconds to read you, let me see it while you hold it." Haru raised his hands with the orb visible in his hands. The dwarf looked closer at it and gave an approved grunt before he took the orb from Haru carefully. The dwarf's eyes sparkled as he gestured with his head for Haru to enter. "Go to the left of the entrance Hall and look for a Summoner's orb on the wall. Pull down on it to be lead to your room. Follow the magic, young summoner."

With that the dwarf made a coming motion for the next one waiting in line. Haru walked ahead and pulled open one of the heavy set doors handles. He walked into the entrance hall like the dwarf said to and found it lit dimly with several torches. The room was large and was made completely of the same obsidian as the pathways. The torches' light reflected some of the light to make it brighter but not by much. He walked into the center of it and looked down. He was startled and jumped away when he saw he was standing on top of some kind of glass or opaque material that was placed over a running river of red hot magma. He then took the time to notice that it was in a shape of a roaring Japanese dragon with flames shooting out of its mouth.

He felt a tug on his magic and remembered what the dwarf had said to do. He looked at the wall ahead for the Summoner's orb only to find a trace outline in ruby red crystals of an arch doorway. His curiosity was rearing its head but he resisted to tempt fate at a school that was known to be one of the best and with the highest number of fatalities.

He soon found it in the left hand corner with a wand, bone wand, staff, tree root, and a hand print. Pulling down on the orb, he saw a topaz colored outline of a doorway replace the foci on the wall. Confused as to how he was supposes to proceed as his ancestor's diary didn't mention the outlines on the walls, he touched the wall that was within the topaz colored outline. The crystals glowed brightly and he felt his hand go through the wall. He stepped through confident that nothing would happen to him.

He felt a strange tingle and tug only to find himself in a nicely lit room with various statues of what Haru could only see as summons. He examined the closest one to find the infamous and highly difficult summon called Shiva. This Ice Queen was one of the highest and most difficult summons to call upon and control. She had a reputation for trying to seduce her opponent and her caster. She could kill either with a single kiss upon her lips, as the kiss would cool the person's warm blood and lower their body temperature to sub-zero temperatures. Causing the brain to not get enough oxygen from the blood cells and resulting in brain death.

Her hair was in long dreadlocks with rings at the end and with her barely clothed appearance would make any hormonal male or female feel drawn to her. It is for this reason, along with her frigid attacks on her opponents, that she is a higher level summons.

Haru looked around at others varying in different levels from the most common to the extremely rare, as to not all summons are public knowledge even to those of the Summoner's class. There are some that are meant for certain species and even restricted to certain clans and/or families.

He then took notice that there was a large fire place that looked as though a full grown adult could stand in it. The roaring flames seemed to have little effect on the room's temperature as it was comfortable enough for the ending of the summer season. There was also a large portrait of a Summoner with an unfamiliar summon behind him.

He saw a group of seven all spread out in the room. There were a few hovering over a female veela that kept flashing her charm erratically, which did little to Haru. He knew that he was immune to the effect of a veela because of what his 'uncle' had told him, that he was destined for only one mate and that was it. He would have little sexual affection to anyone else, except for his chosen mate and then only when at the proper age. He would 'know' when he did find his mate. His uncle had been vague on how he would react but if that full blown grin was anything to go by, he just hoped he didn't make a complete arse of himself in front of the entire school population.

He then looked over to see two male elves standing out on the balcony speaking rapidly back and forth in High Elvish which was not the common tongue of the House elves. Haru knew both since Míriel had demanded that he should learn them, even if his blood was diluted at the time as he was still part elf.

Lastly looking around, he saw a vampire sitting in the darkest corner of the room illuminated by the light from a single floating globe. He saw that the vampire was pale but had an unnatural glow to him that didn't make him look half bad. His face was typical of the oriental region that they were in. His straight, silky, coal black hair was pulled into a ponytail on one side. He had icy blue eyes that were common to a vampire. Haru could also feel an atmosphere of depression and loneliness surrounding him, that Haru recognized as he knew how it felt since most of his younger years were in fact spent in a closet.

He walked over to the loner and sat down beside him. He could see the surprise on the other boy's face that anyone would sit down next to him. Haru showed him a friendly face and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagen Haru." He hoped the boy would come out of his shell or he would have a long school year and feel very alone.

The other boy brightened a little that Haru would take the time to come over to him. "Suzuki Sasuke."

Haru took the initiative to continue the conversation so it would not die before it could begin. "What to you think of our new home so far?"

Haru watched as Sasuke thought about it before speaking, "I don't know, I mean we haven't seen the rest of it. I don't even know where we are relative to the volcano."

Haru smiled, "I know. When I pulled on the Summoner's orb, I didn't have a clue what would happen."

"Yea, my parents never told me that the school was using crystal portals." Haru was interested to know that had been what he had gone through.

"Really, I've never heard of them before experiencing my first one." Haru said to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"There aren't very common since they are mostly the dwarves branch of magic, since they like to live beneath the earth and keep their ways hidden from mortals and the common Wizarding world. They are easier to control than conventional doors and harder than to manipulate than wards. Crystal portals are a combination of a ward and either a wizard portkey or sage phasing. They can be like regular doorways that you can step through to get on the other side or they can transport you to another place altogether like from the entrance hall to the Summoner's Hall." He said extending his arms around.

Haru stored that tidbit for later. He knew that his knowledge of the branches of magic had been severely limited due to the common Wizard's point of view. Being with mortals for so long didn't help matters either in his learning of magic.

"How do you know all of this?" Haru asked, from what Sasuke told him, he shouldn't have known either.

"My Covent had been allies with the Dwarves in the last Dwarf-Goblin war on Gaiater."

"Do you live on Gaiater?" Haru asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yea, my Covent lives on the eastern coast of Itamadachi, the name of my village," He added when he saw Haru's confused look at the name.

"How is it there?" Haru wondered since he hadn't been out in the continent except within the confines of the Kaze Order complex.

Sasuke gave a wistful look as his eyes glazed over. "Gaiater is wonderful. The sun doesn't bother us as it does here since the continent is only half on this plane. You could look outside and spot all the magical wildlife that is considered rare on Earth. Phoenixes fly in flocks with them landing wherever they please. Most of the magical beings are content with their lives there with no interruptions or restrictions like most of the magical governments on Earth enact. Most of the races get along with one another with an occasional war on two fronts. The Dwarves and Goblins are on the front line of fighting each other every century. The Vampire/Werewolf/High Elf treaty have stayed in place for a good number of years with the last war being a century and a half ago. There are even some Demon and Veela lands but they are pretty quiet except the occasional skirmishes within their own lands."

Haru nodded and hoped that he wouldn't have to decide between sides because of his half breed status of Lycan and Elf. The last thing he needed was to be called a traitor to his people. Though never meeting his people from either race, he felt some kinship to both as he was part of both races.

"What about you? Where do you come from?" Sasuke said pulling Haru back from his own thoughts about his mixed heritage.

Haru gave a strained smile, "I originally came from England before my father and I traveled all over the world, Earth that is, for three years. A couple of months ago, my father and I came back to Japan. We had some attachment to it before we left for our adventure. When we came back, we bought a house and have been living there ever since." He said omitting that he had a manipulating, deranged Headmaster from England and his Order running around chasing them all over the world.

Sasuke sensed that this was true but there were several holes in the story that needed filling but didn't press his luck knowing he might push away the only potential friend he might ever get here. Sure he had some family and fellow Covent members attending but he needed some other friends besides other immortals.

"So has anyone in your family ever been here?" He asked.

Haru nodded, "Yes, several of my family members have been here but that was a long time ago. The last was my great-great-grandfather, Henry Lupin."

Sasuke eyes widened when hearing that he was talking to the heir of the eldest surviving Summoner family. He had known of course that after the last battle with the Elemental Shinigami, most of the elder families had been wiped out several centuries ago.

"What about you?" Haru asked, hoping to deter the vampire from asking more about his old family.

"My uncle and father were the most recent graduates from here, but that was several decades ago although I have a few cousins that are sorcerers and mages in the higher levels here."

Haru nodded, "So what do you like to do for fun?"

Sasuke grimaced a little before speaking, "I use to like to fly during the day with the wind blowing in my face and taking care of some of the magical beings on the grounds but since I'm on Earth, I'll have to find something else to do since there is no protection here."

Haru frowned, "I'm sure that they will have something you might enjoy here when we don't have to study."

"I guess you're right," Sasuke shrugged before returning the question to Haru. "What about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

Haru's eyes glazed over as he spoke, "I liked traveling all over the world with my father. Going to the different societies and learning how they function is fascinating to me, but most of all I like Japan. It's a wonderful place. It's modern with the mortals yet holds their ancient traditions of respect and honor. I also like to play Quidditch with my friends from around the world that I made but I can't do that too often." He gave a sigh.

Haru was about to ask something about his family when three more people appeared in the room followed by a tall, muscular man. He wore robes similar to those the Master Lord Summoner wore when he arrived at the Kaze Order. His aura demanded attention and respect. Haru looked over to see that he had caught everyone else's eye as well. The man made his way over to in front of the fireplace before his ruby eyes roamed over everyone in the room. When he spoke, it was soft and barely above a whisper, yet everyone could clearly hear him in the room.

"Good afternoon, Summoners. I am Headmaster Matsumoto Hiei, Master Lord Summoner, of this school. I welcome you to your new school for the next several years depending on how far you want to go with your learning and how good your survival skills are. I am one of the several Summoners at this school that will be around when you need help. As all of your orders have told you, we are a small class compared to wizards but what we lack in numbers, we command in power. This is the most difficult path to follow compared to Sorcerers, Sages, and Wizards. Necromancers are your equals since they too have a difficult path.

Since I am the eldest and highest ranking Summoner on the grounds, you obey my rules and that of each of your Orders. For the next four weeks we will examine your knowledge and rank as compared to your peers and bring those in the lower ranks, higher. You must already have an understanding of basic magical history of Veela, Elves, Demons, Dwarves, Wizards, Sorcerers, Necromancers, and of course Summoners. If you don't, I suggest you visit the History Library after we take the tour. You also must have basic knowledge in magical beings that haven't been tainted or swayed by common wizards since they are very biased in their views. Some basic magical theory, potions, herbology, transfiguration, runes, charms, spells, and astronomy are also required knowledge before the other years come back at the beginning of term in September. We therefore give you this month in order you those who lack these criteria to prepare, for we are not so cruel as to not allow you a chance to acquire the knowledge and skills you lack.

However, you will attend four classes during this month that are very important to your stay here. First, you will take Language Courses of Nixel, the ancient Summoner's Language. Then you have Foci mastery where you will learn the ins and outs of your orb and also about the other classes. You will take Basic Rune Wards after lunch, during which you will learn to protect yourself against intruders and raiders. You'll finish up with Clothing Enchantment in which you will not only learn to make your own clothes but how to use them to provide protection against the basic spells of opposing classes. The rest of the time is for self study. The sensei here will not hover over you nor stop to answer basic questions that you should already know the answer to." He waved his hand for a scroll to appear. "In here is the list of basics that you should already know or need to know for the upcoming year. I will leave this on the table as we walk out for a tour of the school. Stay with me so you don't get lost. It's easy for you to fall prey for one of the sensei's familiars which are roaming the school."

He walked over to the opposite wall that had a topaz colored crystal outline. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Clearly getting the hint, everyone lined up behind the headmaster with Sasuke and Haru near the back. Haru watched as the headmaster stepped through the wall with everyone else following behind him. Haru stepped through to see them in a hallway that was completely lit by magma. The floor had a chamber of magma that ran the length of the hallway. He looked at the see that there were also chambers there except for certain breaks meaning that there was a doorway there. He looked above to see that there was a chamber over head as well. With all four sides having chambers, there was clearly enough illumination to see where they were going.

He followed the group as the headmaster started his tour. "Yuuan Kouzan Mahou was first an active volcano over three thousand years ago before the dwarfs discovered it. Since volcanoes are known for their rich deposits of Mythril and magically precious stones, they started to mine into the volcano as they always have done. About two hundred years later when the volcano had run dry of its Mythril and stones, several Summoner and Necromancers of the elder clans and families of Eastern Asia and Western Gaiater asked the dwarf leaders for the volcano to turn it into a secret vault. The Dwarves rejected the idea of it being only a vault and they compromised. The volcano was originally going to be a learning institution for the Dwarven community. After they compromised, the Summoners and Necromancers offered to turn it into a school for not just the Dwarven community but also opened it to all the other races and classes. The Dwarves wanted control of the volcano which the Summoners agreed only if anyone of a master level could be headmaster of the school. Both sides agreed and it was opened to the public only two years later.

The Dwarves had incorporated their building style into the plans of the school. The Dwarves dug out each floor carefully and precisely. They redirected the magma flows and dug new chambers for the magma until it was well circulated within the school. The magma provides some magical defenses along with heat and light. They also used the remaining magma to design the winding pathway that you all came down as your arrived. They are the only places that you could arrive at the school.

The Dwarves then placed four Dwarven Lords as keepers of the volcano. Since there was a dark and foreboding atmosphere created by the school, it was named Yuuan Kouzan Mahou or Dark Magic Mountain. It's named as a mountain since it's no longer an active volcano but merely a raised piece of earth. It won't erupt unless we are attacked and the keepers release all the bindings on the volcano in order to allow it to erupt. The headmaster has no control over the wards of the school since the lords carry them around with them all the time to prevent tampering and corruption of that power.

Even if somehow if we were attacked and they managed to get into the school, all of the chambers that you see here will flood the halls where the intruders are. So suffice to say, you are safe here from outside forces. That won't include the internal school fighting. Though we allow you to fight to the death or when someone yields, it is strictly enforced that you do it out doors or else you will find yourselves loosing your heads from the dwarven keepers."

Everyone nodded in understanding before the headmaster made his first stop at a doorway that had a blue crystal at the center. "This is floor director. You think of what floor you need to go on and step through. It will take you there. You'll know what floor that you are on when you look ahead at the opposite wall. It will glow for several seconds and indicate what floor you are on. I want you all thinking of the fiftieth floor for it is the top floor and just below the surface of the volcano." He stepped through and they watched him disappear.

Several of them went through at once with others following them. Haru and Sasuke followed two other elves through the wall to find the headmaster standing there waiting on them. Once the headmaster made a head count he continued.

"This floor is strictly for the large Summoners library that we have. The floors below contain the libraries for each of the other classes that attend the school. You won't be able to enter the other classes' library since you will have no need to be there and it shows a lack of respect for the other classes. We are Summoners, guardians of Gaiater and Terra, and we protect it from those who would endanger it. Just as Necromancers are the keepers between the living and the dead."

The headmaster lead them down a similar illuminated hallway as the one they left except there was a larger center doorway that had General Library written in a dozen languages. They entered a brightly lit room filled with bookshelves and bookcases all over the room and along the walls. Haru looked over the doorway to see books even lined up above the doorway. There were also tables, chairs, and couches scattered all over for people to relax and read or study. In the center of the room, floating over three meters in the air was a large crystal which shown brightly in order to adequately light the room.

"This room has all the resources that you need to learn everything that is required of you. Occasionally, a class will require you to research a spell known to other classes. Though you are not allowed in the other classes' libraries, you may ask the librarian here for a book and she'll get you it within ten to fifteen minutes depending on how long the wait is and where it's located."

The headmaster turned and walked out with everyone following him back to the floor director. He then told everyone to go on the forty-fifth floor. They complied to find themselves in an even larger library where the floor director was on an independent pillar so that it didn't disturb the magic. Haru looked around to see that the entire room was filled with bookshelves full of scrolls which were lined up and there were also stone summons there. He could see that they were different from the ones in the Summoner's Hall. There were also several large balconies that led to an outside sitting area over looking the ocean. Below the floor, he saw clay models of battles fought by Summoners with their summons against various people and things. Haru saw that he stood on one that had Shiva attacking a Sorcerer with her ultimate attack.

"This is the Summoner's Library. It's filled with reference books, spells, summons, summons history, Summoner's history, known battle tactics that Summoners use with and without summons, and other things that I haven't mentioned. This is one of four places in Gaiater and Terra that has the largest collection of material. You'll often find elder Summoners arrive here by an Orion's arch hidden from the student Summoners. There is also a Summoner Librarian here to help you. Seek her out if you're in trouble with your classes she'll help you or direct you to someone else who can help. Follow me back to the thirtieth floor," he commanded.

They followed and soon found that the hallway was the same as they had started with. He led them back to the Summoner's Hall before speaking again.

"This is the Summoner's Hall. All years will come here since it is their sitting room as well as your own. The two balcony doorways when closed are crystal portals to your year's hall. Each one of you has a room of their own with a study room and bedroom. Decorate it as you like since it is your room for the remainder of your stay here every year. The Ward crystal set is so you can put protection on your room against others since any class can find your room since the other end of the hall has a doorway for public access. So protect yourselves, for you may find yourself another's meal one night." His eyes flashed in a way that made them shiver.

"Finally, meals are served on the second floor. The entire floor is similar to the Summoner's Library except that they have tables and chairs instead of books and couches. The second floor is open twenty-four hours a day. Unconverted house elves are always on the lookout for someone to serve. You'll find your food selection is not limited to what most common wizard schools serve. We make sure you are well fed and watered so that you can learn and expand yourselves magically." He said appraisingly.

"You'll find your class schedule along with the class room locations in your rooms. Lastly, to get a hold of any sensei, just speak to one of the stone summons and request a sensei. We will take the place of the stone statue and converse with you when you need us." He bowed before saying good day and leaving the room.

Haru was excited to be here and was already fascinated with the school. The architecture was completely different from what Haru had ever encountered before. Not even the Goblins with their bank vaults were as interesting as here. He looked over at Sasuke to see he was relaxed and that the clouds had covered the sunlight.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's find our rooms." Haru said. Sasuke nodded and they both went over to one of the balcony doorways and closed the door. Stepping through, Haru found himself in a hallway not unlike the one they had been traveling through for the tour. Sasuke came through behind him and was looking at the walls. Haru looked over to see Sasuke's attention was on the walls. He looked over to see the first door was for Summoner Alcarin.

They looked on the other side to see Magi Summoner Noir Christopher on the doorway. They continued to walk along finding the rooms for Summoner Aeko Sakura, Summoner Ki Tori, and then finally Rune Summoner Kagen Haru. Haru pointed his room out to Sasuke before they walked further to see Summoner Masamune Kana and that side ended with Summoner Michaels Jacob. Looking at the other side hallway following the Magi Summoner's room were the rooms for Summoner Soto Sho, Summoner Súrion, and then Summoner Suzuki Sasuke with Summoner Williams Jonathon ending it.

"Why don't we put our things away before meeting back up for dinner?" Sasuke nodded.

Haru went through the doorway for his room and found the room devoid of any furniture or light except a single floating globe that barely made any light. Haru pulled his trunk out his pocket and expanding it. He opened the trunk and went inside it. His former families heirlooms of furniture and armors sat there. He went over to the painting that held all of the family he had earlier when a Potter.

Godric saw him looking at them and came over. "Well, well, I haven't seen you in nearly four years, how has things been, young Harry?"

Haru looked down, with his silver bangs covering his eyes. Godric knew something was very wrong and grabbed Haru into the portrait. Haru looked around to see that he was still in Godric's arms and that he was in the painting. Everyone else came over when they saw someone with Godric.

"Who is it Godric?" People started to ask.

Godric let Haru go for others to see. Most of them didn't recognize him except for one elf maiden who came over and pulled him a hug.

"Oh, Harry, what's happened to you?" His aunt Míriel asked.

Haru couldn't help letting the tears fall from his face. He hadn't dealt with all the pain that his family caused him. He had suppressed most of it when he was adopted by his new father. He cried while she just held him.

Everyone was sympathetic to the abused boy that they all knew. They were the only ones that cared enough for him to ensure that he didn't loose himself. Â

Míriel just held him, rubbing his back in circles to comfort him. She knew that he needed to let it all out. She also knew that something awful happened since the last time they had seen him. She could sense it along with a more prominent change within him.

When Haru settled down, he was led over to the grass and everyone sat in a circle so they could listen. "Now, sweetie, what happened?" The elf maiden asked.

Haru felt his hand in hers and she gave a squeeze of comfort. "It was the last night of the triplet's birthday party and my father was angry with me when the Weasley twins pranked me. I had just washed out the last of the dye when James grabbed me by the throat. Sarah had come in the corridor and saw James holding me by my neck. I told her to go with just my eyes, but James had seen the look. He threw the Cruciatus Curse at me." Everyone gasped and Miriel was frantic to check him over but with the combined efforts of Haru and Godric, they were able to settle the elf down. Haru continued on with his story. "Then he obliterated Sarah before she walked off. James did the unthinkable, he cast the Alpha Disownment." Miriel and Godric screeched with anger that James would do such a thing. Jericho went off saying that Harry shouldn't have survived it. Haru plowed on contradicting Jericho's statement. "Kenshin Potter and Henry Lupin told me that it wasn't my time to go and they gave the rest of their ghost magic to me saying that they were ready to go to the other realm. Kenshin told me that your elven blood was now the most prominent blood that I had within me and that I was to seek out Remus." He said to Míriel.

She smiled, "I guess that makes you my grandson instead. Though you don't have any Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw blood within you, you are a member of that family through me. It is as if the family adopted you, but you have no direct linage within the family. So you are still very much a part of the family to us." She said smiling. Haru looked around to see everyone else nod.

Haru's choked voice continued on hoping to finish before he lost his nerve. "I went over at Remus' Cottage after taking this trunk with me. I stayed in the bedroom for over a week before Remus came back. He told me that I was in bad shape when he found me. He said he rushed me to Hogwarts infirmary and screamed for Poppy, who immediately checked me over. When I woke up from the potions, Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were all fighting. James tried to convince Remus to change over to their way of thinking and when that didn't work, he threatened to kill him if he ever stepped foot back on the Potter estate. Sirius just let it all happen with Dumbledore doing little to help. They left a while later with Poppy and the Head Justice Soto Aneko coming over to us. Poppy had asked her to help us since I was dying because of the disownment. My core was very unstable and would kill me within a couple of days.

Remus didn't want to stay in England as he wanted to adopt me, which was not possible there. Aneko offered to help us and so we went to Japan the next day. Remus and I went through several rituals. Remus first did a family to clan change followed by a name change. Then we both did an adoption ritual. My dad's new name is Kagen Kioshi while my own is Kagen Haru. It was the best day in both of our lives." He said smiling softly. The others could see the happiness shining in his face when talking about his new father.

"The headmaster and the order didn't want to leave us alone for some reason and chased us while we took a three year expedition across the world. We encountered the Order four times within two and a half years. I found out that I was adept at Runes and that dad was actually a Lycan. Right now, I am half Lycan and half elf, being one of the Silver moons, and a Rune Summoner." He saw Jericho wince and shared a sympathetic look with him.

"How much did it hurt?" He asked. Haru shivered at the memory.

"It was the worst thing that I have ever felt before." Jericho nodded.

"I bet, it's twice as bad as for a regular summoner. What did you do before it happened?" He asked knowing that Rune Summoners had to do a large project for the rite to happen.

"I was setting up wards for our new home."

Jericho chuckled, "That will do it, you're lucky that you used so much of your magic since I've heard that it hurts more when you have more magic left." Haru gave a horrified look at the thought. "So where are we now?"

"Yuuan Kouzan Mahou," Haru said with a big grin.

Jericho gave a half-disbelieving and half-excited look, "Really?" Haru nodded proudly.

"Congratulations," Everyone cheered. Jericho looked ready to give Haru a bear hug.

"It's one of the hardest schools to get into since it's the best." Jericho said before looking over at Godric. "No offence, Godric." Godric shook his head.

"None taken, I went there as well with Helga, Salazar, and Rowena before we started Hogwarts. That was when the Summoners and Necromancers still had majority control of the world."

"So who is the headmaster of the school?" Jericho asked.

"Master Lord SummonerMatsumoto Hiei." Jericho laughed. Haru gave a quizzical look.

"He was in the same class as I but at the bottom. He had a hard time completing all the Summons since they were somewhat confusing to him. I helped him out when I could but that was all. He graduated after I did since he wanted more practice and to expand his knowledge. The last time I heard of him, he had disappeared within Gaiater to get more help and expand his summon list."

Haru's eyes went wide. He didn't know that the man was that old. "How long ago was that?"

Jericho though about it, "Hmmm, I think it was about seven or eight centuries ago. He was a young hybrid of Lycan, Veela, and Demon. Very attractive to the eye to most but didn't take it for granted like some of the other Veela in the school. There was this one girl who was a complete flake. She had the boys running to her but sucked at Sorcery. The Sorceress from what I heard was kidnapped by Russian Pureblood and made into a sex slave."

Haru raised an eyebrow and thought that would probably happen to the female Veela in his class if she wasn't careful. He was pulled back to the world around him when Godric asked why he was there now.

Haru's eyes widened and looked at his watch to see that he only had a half hour before meeting Sasuke for dinner. He shot up from the ground and apologized to the amused people there. "No worries, you have friends to meet and places to be." Godric said amused.

"Are you in your room now?" Jericho asked standing up, Haru nodded. Jericho smiled before pulling out his orb. Haru gave a dubious look.

"You're not really able to do magic from in here are you?." Jericho frowned at Haru's underestimation of him.

"Oh, really, I wasn't a Master Summoner for nothing." He said as Haru saw through the painting to the real world and watched as several objects floated out of the trunk. Haru watched as the painting floated over against a wall and stay there. Haru was able to see that the painting faced the doorway into the hallway. From the side, he could just barely see the entrance to the bedroom.

Saying his goodbyes to everyone, he was let out of the painting to see several of the suits of armor had strategically placed themselves in each of the corners of the room. He also saw the two blood red couches organized with a wooden end table at the corner of them. One of the old rugs that the Potters had stored away was also lying on the ground in front of the couches. Lastly the trunk had moved of its own accord to rest beside the entrance of the bedroom.

He looked over at the painting behind one of the couches and saw Jericho looking back at him. "Arigatou," Haru said bowing. Jericho returned the bow.

"No need, my boy. You better go so you don't worry your friend." Haru nodded and walked out of the room only to find Yori standing front of the door. He saw she wasn't pleased with him and knew that this was going to be bad unless he made it up to her.

"I'm sorry Yori, I promise it won't happen again." He tried to reason with her, but the moon wolf snuffed at his apology. He sighed before trying again, "How about I give you a rare steak for dinner when I come back?"

She had a better idea and pulled his robe towards the doorway. He knew what she was doing and took the robes away from his familiar. "I don't know where our familiars are allowed to go? I'm sure that they don't expect us to have you around all the time."

"On quite contrary, they are supposed to be with you unless the sensei has a good reason for them not to be there." Haru jumped and spun around to see the headmaster standing there.

Bowing in respect, "Headmaster-sama, what can I do for you?"

The headmaster returned the bow, "No need to be too formal, Hiei-san will suffice. But back to the matter at hand, I was just seeing how all the new Summoners were coming along."

"The room is larger than I anticipated of having." Haru said honestly. Matsumoto gave a chuckle.

"I though the same thing when I attended here. I remembered my room being where your friend, Suzuki-san, is at. But then again we had larger numbers back then." He said reminiscing about his own days as a student.

Haru could see the aged eyes behind the youthful face. A Summoner's life expectancy was never supposed to be this long especially that of a magical being without natural immortality. Elves and Vampires have a certain enzyme in them that allows them to live long lives without the consequence of long lives.

"Shall we go?" He said.

Haru nodded and the three of them went through the doorway back into the Summoner's Hall. Haru noticed that the room was empty but there was a feeling in the room that something or another presence was still there. It must have shown on his face as the headmaster spoke again.

"The Summoner's Hall is never completely empty. There is a summon that is always watching and waiting for someone to call it upon. The name of the summon has been lost through the centuries but its said that the one who is able to summon it is the true heir of the eldest summoner."

Haru felt that somehow this knowledge would matter later on in his school career. They walked out of the Summoner's Hall and through the hallway to the floor director. Remembering all that the headmaster had told them before, he though of the second floor and told Yori to think second floor before both stepped through and found themselved in the Dining Hall.

The room was enormous and the ceiling was curved up into a dome shape with the outside clearly visible. Haru looked around to see loads of tables and chairs before there was a raised platform at the end of the room with a curved table with a sensei sitting at it. He watched as the headmaster went through the crowd of students with ease to the sensei table. Haru heard his name called and saw Sasuke sitting at one of the nearer tables with several other students.

Haru pulled up a chair beside Sasuke and noticed that these were different people than those he had seen in the Summoner's Hall. There was a golden haired blonde with sea green eyes across from him. The seat next to the blonde was clearly a werewolf as he had given a respectful nod to Haru. His short, rust red hair and golden eyes were the main features that he recognized before looking at the next person to see a white haired girl whose braids had little bones at the ends of them. Her eyes were a dead looking hazel that made Haru almost shiver. He could clearly see that she was a Necromancer not only from her appearance but from her cold aura. Finally, there was a goblin sitting in the last seat. His face was typical of a goblin and his beady black eyes were roaming up and down Haru as to test his worth. He nodded before looking at Sasuke for introductions.

Sasuke smiled before introducing everyone. "The blonde's name is Calmacil of the Western Drow and he is studying to be a sage." The blonde gave a friendly smile to Haru. "Beside him is Nozawa Kado of the Tsunami Werewolf Pack, and he's studying to be a Sorcerer." He gave a bow from where he was at. The female Necromancer interrupted Sasuke and introduced herself.

"Alex Marx of the Atrum Order of Necromancers and future Lady Necromancer," she said smirking at Sasuke's annoyance.

"Finally, Griphook of the Necromancer's Water Order and future Lord Necromancer," Griphook bowed his head in respect.

"I am Kagen Haru of the Kaze Order and future High Summoner." Haru said gaining the surprise of the table except Sasuke.

"How did you already get the Lord Summoner rank? I though you had to have already finished your schooling," said Alex scowling.

Sasuke shot her a scathing look before replying, "He's a Rune Summoner." All of them nodded in understanding, with half of their mouths forming into an 'o'.

Haru didn't like to boast about what he already achieved as it could be perceived as arrogance, and he had seen enough of that from his parents and his siblings. He had no reason to become what he disliked. So he changed the topic at the table. "How do we get dinner?" He asked.

Griphook answered, "Just think of the food that you want and it's supposed to appear. There are charms on the Dining Hall to tell the elves what you want and where it can be placed." Haru nodded in understanding before concentrating on a hot egg drop soup and a rare steak for Yori. The soup appeared in front of him along with the steak in front of Yori.

Everyone else followed suit and soon the table was filled with the foods that they had all ordered. They all talked about where they were all from and how they liked the school so far. It was late before all of them headed back to their respectful floors. Haru and Sasuke both arrived in the Summoner's Hall just as one of their peers spoke.

His sandy blonde hair was spiked up fashionably with his aqua marine eyes sharp as a hawk's. He wore the formal dress robes of someone from the west and they knew immediately he was going to be trouble.

"I am Magi Summoner Noir Christopher; you all are all lower ranking than me so you will call me Lord Summoner when addressing me. It's my way of things or I will discipline you all according to the Summoner's rules. I will give each of you a task to perform everyday for me and I expect you to do it."

"That's not fair." One of the human's shouted with the rest of them agreeing except one. Haru took notice that the raven haired girl next to him seemed neither unfazed by it or complaining. He saw that she looked up at Noir and smirked. He instantly knew that she was hanging around with the Magi Summoner.

Sasuke nudged him on the shoulder and gave a look that clearly stated 'do something.' Haru gave a long sigh before he straightened up and Sasuke saw the change in his friend. He didn't look like the quiet boy that like to seem to blend into the shadows as he often did, but a confident young man that knew the responsibility that came with power. Sasuke knew then that he would follow Haru to the ends of the earth if asked to by his friend. His bearing was such that it was almost as if, he told anyone that looked at him that they had a snowball's chance in Hell of beating him.

"That's enough!" Haru roared. Everyone was silenced at his command. Haru walked up confidently with Sasuke tailing behind him to back his friend up whenever he needed it. Haru looked straight into Noir's eyes and saw with some satisfaction that the boy flinched. "I am Rune Summoner Kagen Haru, Lord Summoner of the Kaze Order, and I have just as much authority as you, _Magi Summoner_. I won't tolerate bullies here or those that take advantage of their position. I will overturn any unfair punishment or orders that you give out. You're a higher level than those around you Noir, grow up and show some responsibility."

Haru spun towards the balcony doors and went through followed closely by Yori and Sasuke. Everyone else sighed with relief that someone had some control over Noir besides the teachers. It would have been like living in hell if Noir had the high position alone. Noir's face was beet red from anger and embarrassment that he had been publicly dressed down by someone of equal power. He also was angry with himself for not checking first to see if there were any other high level Summoners and then trying to coax them to his side. He knew he had just pissed off the one person that shifted the balance of power away from him.

Meanwhile Haru and Sasuke said their goodnights and entered their rooms to rest before starting their classes in the morning. Haru entered his room to see that Jericho had been even busier since he had left. His bed from the trunk had been placed in the bedroom, along with the trunk resting at the foot of the bed. His desk had also been pulled out into the room and placed near one of the suits of armor with his back to the wall. Jericho was obviously leaving a hint to never have his back turned to the doorway.

Lastly he saw his ward crystal floating in the center of the desk. He walked over to see a note on the piece of parchment under the crystal.

_Haru,_

_I had help from Godric and Míriel in building some basic wards to cover the rooms. You should be able to know who is coming to your door and be able to place an advanced lock on the doorway though Sorcery. Since none of your peers has any foci here. I know they can't enter unless they know some Blood runes. Build more wards on top of the ones that we have already placed._

_You won't be able to come visit or speak with us for several weeks since we depleted all of our magic to help you move in. Be safe, young one._

_Jericho._

Haru shook his head dismayed that the painting didn't know that adding more wards on top of existing ones would severely weaken the older ones to feed the new ones. Haru decided that he would carry the new wards that they had already put on while tying the older ones into the ward crystal. He knew he could hold them for a while before it became too much for him. He got up and moved to the bedroom before changing into some night clothes and falling asleep in the bed.


	10. First Month, Bonding, and First Day

**A/N:** Here is the infamous chapter 10. I have received all the reviews from the last chapter and you have my thinks for later chapter corrections, however, I will not go into the chapter to change the content of the but merely fix the 'holes' in the story with explanations later on. Also officially now, I will have the long break to correct and write Lords of Magic and maybe Power of Three. For now, I leave a pole at the end of the chapter for you all to send to me.

Enjoy the chapter,

-_Raven Servathen_

* * *

Chapter Ten: First Month, Bonding, and First Day of Term

* * *

The next morning, Haru was looking at the timetable he found on his desk. He sat down and looked through the list to seewhat he would need to bring with him. 

_7:10 – 10:00 Ancient Summoner's Language (Twenty second floor, Room indicated)_

_10:10 – 1:00 Foci Mastery (Twenty first floor, Room indicated)_

_2:10 – 5:00 Runes (Twenty second floor, room indicated)_

_5:10 – 8:00 Cloth Enchanting (Twenty first floor, room indicated)_

Haru went over to the bag that he picked upin Shenlong Alley and put in the material and thread that he bought along with several scrolls with self-inking quills. He also put all of his books that he received from his order and _The Complete Encyclopedia Language Set_. He was glad that the backpack was charmed to be a comfortable weight or else he would have to drag his bag instead.

Making sure Yori was at his side, they went out of his room and through the Summoner's Hall. Looking at his watch, he saw that he did not have time for breakfast and went to the floor director. Telling Yori to think of the twenty-second floor, they stepped through to see the wall across from them light up showing the right floor. Haru walked through the halls trying to find which one was the Ancient Summoner's Language classroom. He passed several door outlines that were ruby red and continued down the hallway until he found a door outline that was a topaz color and had his class time of 7:10 written on the door.

Entering, he found most of his Summoner class sitting at their individual tables with their familiars at their side in one form or another. Finding a free table by Sasuke, he sat down and greeted his friend. He saw a black cat open one its golden eyes and look at him with curiosity before closing it again and going back to sleep on the table. Sasuke gave an exasperated look at his familiar.

"Isis is my feline familiar." He said to Haru. "She's a Midnight Shadow." To which Haru gave a quizzical look. Sasuke explained further, "Midnight Shadows are cat shifters. They can shift into any feline including magical and non-magical cats. Most of the time she likes to look like a regular house cat but when she's angry or playful, she'll change into a black panther."

Haru was surprised. He had never heard of an animal that could do that. Before he asked where he got it from, a woman a bit taller than their headmaster entered though the door. She wore platinum colored robes with a single unfamiliar rune on the back that was edged in gold. Her face was angular with attractive features; however her eyes were the most startling. They were a blood red. He wanted to think Veela at first but his gut told him that it was not. He heard Sasuke mutter 'demon' before she pulled back her black hair with a silver stripe in it. Her seductive and attractive aura suddenly dropped as if it hadn't ever been there to be replaced with the most terrifying aura that screamed danger right in the eardrum.

"I am High Lady Summoner Lin Riko. You will address me as either High Lady Summoner or Lin-sensei. Got it?!" She said growling at the end. They nodded not wanting to piss off the glowing eyed woman.

"Good, for the next three weeks you are going to learn theancient Summoner's Language for you Order and the other Summoners in the school will only address you in our language. If you don't learn the language in three weeks, tough luck for you," she said darkly. "Now since I count that all are here, we are going to start with the directions in the Summoner's Language or Nixel. North in Nixel is **Formen**. South is **Hyarmen**, East is **Rómen**. Finally, west is **Númen**." She turned to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. "This is how you spell them in our language."

She wrote them all down with everyone else copying her. She told them that it had to be exact or else you're swearing in Orc. Haru had no problem copying them down since he could recognize the differences in the runes that she drew.

The rest of the class was writing down the words mainly used in Nixel spell work. She told them that they were the most important words of all since they defined their magic. Since their spells were in their language they also had to have safety words in their sentences or else they risked activating their magic. By the end of class, the class had the main spell words pounded in their head with the threat of a test when they came back in the morning.

Haru and Sasuke both had headaches from all the information given them in class and they went up the twenty-first floor going to their next classroom. Sasuke and Haru entered the classroom to find it was very spacious and the chalk board read they needed individual tables. Sasuke and Haru picked tables beside each other before the other Summoners trickled into the classroom.

A tall, young man entered the classroom in Chinese robes with his black hair braided back as well. His piercing blue eyes made people uncomfortable as they felt they were being read by this stranger. He mouth quirked into a smirk before speaking in a smooth voice that made the females feel like goo and the males pay particular attention.

"I am Sage Wu or Wu-sensei. Welcome to Foci Mastery. Here you will learn how to make wands, bone wands, bone staffs, staves, orbs, orb staffs, and talisman foci. For the next three weeks, you will learn the ins and outs of making the foci that is right for you along with cores. Since you are all Summoners in this room, we will study orbs and orb staffs heavily. You will construct all types that I will teach you as well as deconstruct them back to their original states. During the fourth week, you will make your orbs along with putting all of different types of protections on it that you can think of without it exploding.

Now we will start with the weakest of foci to you Summoners, wands. A wand is the most powerful tool to a wizard or warlock. They start out with a single core wand at age six and build up from there. When there ready to attend school, they are ready for their second core and are able to customize the wand's look and protection. At their age of maturity, 16, their cores stabilize to allow for the rest of the cores that they need. The Wizarding world in general knows that wands need to be upgraded as the wizard matures so they can get the maximum effect and waste none of their magic. For a Summoner to use a wand is disastrous since a wand will actually damage the magic's pathway in the Summoner's hands. Summoners can't attune to wood since they draw magic from both themselves and anything around them. A wand is a magical artifact that has some passive magic in it that pulls magic only from the caster. An orb is designed to pull from both sources but it is ineffective for a wizard to even use.

Now the only way to get a wand to work for a summoner is if they put a gem in the handle for it to draw magic from around them. However, your spells at best will be sloppy and very draining for you will only be able to cast Wizard's magic." He saw them smirk at the thought of being able to cast other types of magic but they stopped when Wu-sensei continued. "However, the longer you cast wizard's magic, the worse your ability at your own Nixel magic becomes to the point that you can't cast it anymore." He saw their looks of horror at not being linked anymore with their summons.

"Now small doses don't cause long term damage. For cores selection, wands are limited to dragon heartstrings, Phoenix tail feathers, unicorn tail hair, basilisk fangs, werewolf fur, and gryphon feathers.

The next weakest is a staff. They are constructed of woods and crystals. They're a bit better foci for a Summoner since you don't have to modify it since a Sorcerer draws three-fourths of their magic from their core and the rest of their environment. The staff can have a minimum of four cores with a max of twelve. Sorcerers have the ability to access to all of their magical cores all at one time since they are at least twice as powerful as the strongest warlock. They construct their staff when they are ready to learn their magic. Sorcerers can do wizard's magic wandlessly while focusing their magic through their staff. They have at least one gem in their staff which they use to draw magic from the environment. The strongest Sorcerer will be able to do half core magic and half environmental magic.

The next strongest to use is a Bone wand. Bone wands are especially useful for Rune Summoners since they will never turn to ash when using them to write runes. Bone wands are made from the femur of a Necromancer soaked in Dementors blood for a year. Necromancers then cut a slit into the femur and put a core of their choice into the bone wand. Necromancers have no preference or alliance to cores since the Dementors blood will strip any originality from the core and follow the Necromancer's control. Since Necromancers and Summoners are so close in alignment for personal and environmental ratio there is no real distinction unless they summon the higher ups in their Summons.

Bone staffs are like Orb Staffs since the femur will grow longer becoming a staff. They are interchangeable just as a Summoner.

Orbs are the Summoner's weapon, soul, and power. They are constructed with all the cores that their compatible with in the shaft of the Orb. Since the shaft is made of a metal, they will design it themselves to reflect the summoner. Next, the summoner will also have to choose a gem that closely matches their core. A summoner has no restriction on what is used for a core.

An orb staff is the extended version of a Summoner's orb. They are used for the more powerful branches of Nixel and actual summoning most of the summons. At the extended version of the orb, instead of a flat end for an orb, it has another gem that is cut to a fine tip point. You don't have to construct an orb staff since it only requires an orb to be released in its more powerful form.

Sages, like me, can use any and all foci without repercussion and to their full extent. We, Sages, are given a small bit of knowledge to use Necromancy, Sorcery, and Nixel. However we are mostly elementals. Now for the next two days we'll construct a multi-core wand that a Summoner can use."

Haru spent the rest of the time learning to listen to his magic to be able to know what wood to use and what length to cut it. It took a long time to learn to listen to his magic and before long a tone sounded that made everyone who wasn't human, wince.

He heard all of the non-humans swear in different languages about the horrific tone that made their ears nearly bleed. Sasuke and Haru especially were not happy. Since Haru had heightened senses from both Elf and Lycan, he had studied hard to be able to handle certain sounds after his ears went haywire the day after he and his father left Japan. It took him over a week to learn how to control his reaction to everything. Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to calm down Isis. Since she could change form and with that came better and sharper hearing. The cat's hearing was a whole lot better than some of the other forms since they were kept on their toes for listening for mice and anything that could harm them.

When they left for lunch, many of them where complaining about the sound tone. The humans, on the other hand, could barely hear the tone which they though suited them just fine. They would soon regret this when term started.

After lunch, Haru and Sasuke looked at their schedule and went back to the same floor as their first class. Passing by their first classroom, they found the other topaz colored outline doorway and saw the time when class would start. Going in, Haru moved towards the front so that he would be able to properly concentrate on this class. He knew that Runes were his specialty besides being a Summoner. Sasuke sat in the desk beside him knowing that his friend would need to concentrate on this subject most of all.

The other students soon trailed into the classroom picking seats with their friends and allies. Coincidentally, Ki and Noir both had to sit in the back of the classroom when everywhere else was filled. Some of the Summoners shivered as the darkness seemed to be pulled towards to the front of the room. Stepping out of the darkness, stood a three foot goblin with his half moon spectacles on the tip of its nose, he moved to the black board before touching the board with one of his sharp claws. Thin writing started to fill the blackboard. He turned his attention back to the class.

His sharp tongue and thinning patience were evident in his voice. "I am High Lord Summoner Grimtooth. You will address me as Grimtooth-sensei here. I regularly teach only Goblin Magic during the term but for the first years, I teach basic Rune wards. This is for your advantage only since it will protect you from someone killing you during the night. All that you will learn are rune wards that can and should be placed into your room. Most if not all classrooms have the basic wards on the classroom to prevent injury and interruption, as you saw I was able to Lerorion into this room. That is because I am the keeper of the wards in this room. You can only Lerorion to and from a room that you guard but that's it. For the next three weeks, I am going to teach you the wards on the board." They looked at the board to see the list of wards.

_Anti-apparation Ward_

_Anti-Lerorion Ward_

_Anti-Lerorian Ward_

_Anti-Underworld Drop Ward_

_Anti-Portkey Ward_

_Anti-Elemental ward_

_Solid Ward (For Doors and Doorways)_

_Pest Ward (prevents any living life formsfrom entering a room it hasn't been invited or keyed in to)_

_Clean Ward (keeps the room from getting dirty and automatically cleans dirt on items)_

"This is all that I am willing to teach you. If you want more, look it up or ask the nearest Rune Master for they have something a lot stronger and better." He said before looking at Haru. His face turned into a scowl. "Kagen!" Haru jumped as his name was called.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

The goblin's scowl deepened, "Do you know all of these wards?" He said. Haru shook his head.

"No sir, I've never heard of the Anti-Underworld Drop, Anti-Elemental, Solid, Pest, and Clean Wards." He said.

The goblin shook his head in mock dismay, "Then you should not have your position that you've been granted by Orion. You'll have a week to learn the ones you don't know and be tested them. I'll be the one testing you." He said with a growing grin. "If you fail, I'll add you to the growing collection of those that didn't pass my tests." He said as he flicked his wrist and a head appeared in his hand.

Haru paled and the rest of the room looked on in horror. The head was of a teen with matted black hair. His eyes were wide open in terror. The sight of the lifeless golden eyes staring straight ahead made some of them turn green. Sasuke was fairing much better than Haru.

"Got that, _Rune Summoner_." The goblin spat in disgust. Haru nodded slowly not taking his eyes off the teen's head that was being held by the hair. "Good, now get out of here since we're going over the first one only."

Haru scrambled out of his desk and left the room with his moon wolf hot on his heels. He ran to the floor director and remembered the Library, Telling Yori to think of the fiftieth floor, they stepped through before going into the library. He didn't know where to go seeing as how he didn't know how the Library was organized and went over to the Librarian's desk. There was an old house elf sitting in the chair reading a book. The elf looked up to see Haru and saw the troubled look.

"What can I help you with, young Summoner?" The elf asked.

Haru remembered what wards he need to know and spoke to the elf. "I need books on how to cast Anti-Underworld Drop, Anti-Elemental, Solid, Pest, and Clean Wards."

The elf gave a dubious look to the student, "Aren't you supposed to be in the Runes class to learn those runes?"

Haru gave the elf a pleading look, "I need those books so I can cast them by the end of the week." The elf's eyes went wide at what he was implying. The elf snapped his fingers a couple of times before several large tombs flew over to his desk in front of Haru.

"There you go young one. Go to sub-floor six for practicing rune wards. Tell the statue who you are and it will let you in." Haru nodded in understanding before taking the tombs and put them into his bag. He knew he would be unable to cast a single ward today. It took him over a day to learn the theory behind the unplottable ward before he was able to cast it correctly.

He went over to a free desk before pulling out blank scroll, a quill, and one of the tombs he had received from the Librarian. He looked at the title of the book, _The Complete Household Guide to the Common Being by Rune Master Regulus Black_. Opening the book he found that it covered everything from warding household items from small children to tying servants to the family. He soon went to the wards part of the book before finding what he was looking for.

_Anti-Elemental Rune Ward_

_Elemental travel is most notorious for Sages, Mages, Sorcerers, Elementals, Vampires, Lycans, Demons, and magical creatures. All magic wielders that could travel with the elements are blocked from entering the warded area since it prevents magic from bending the common and uncommon elements that occur in nature. Shadows and Fire the most common elements used for traveling to an unwanted spot. Familiar phoenixes are the worst when wantingto stay hidden as they are one with their element. I personally had one fire phoenix that couldn't take the hint and leave me the hell alone until I cast this ward._

_To cast:_

Haru read all that was needed to cast the ward correctly and know when someone or something was trying to breach it. The author went into much detail as to when it could be at the peak of its power along with several add-ons to the wards to set the level of security so that the being won't try it again.

Haru wrote down how to cast the Anti-Elemental Rune Ward along with details of suggested add-ons. He never knew when it might be helpful in the future since he was definitely keeping everything that he wrote in scrolls for later reference since he was going to be living for a long time. He knew that memories would start to mesh together along with spells if not remembered well enough.

He looked up from the tomb to his watch to see he had enough time to do another ward before he needed to get to the final class of the day. Looking up Clean Ward in the same book, he found it several pages further into the book.

_Clean Ward:_

_This is a ward that should be placed on every single house that a magic caster has. It's deadly useful for those who don't allow house elves in their house or can't afford one. This ward will keep all those rooms, furniture, and clothes clean. Though draining onthe caster's core, it will ensure that no dust, grime, or spill will ever stain your house. For those single Wizards, this is a blessing upon Gods and Goddesses._

_To Cast:_

Haru found that the author was meticulous when it came to detail of the wards but then again the book had been written by a Rune Master. They like to go into detail about their field and make sure that there was no misinterpretation in the way the ward should be set up. Writing the way to cast the ward, he finished up before packing it all away to return to when he had time later tonight.

He looked down to see Yori had been sleeping under the table. Calling her, they went back to the twenty-first floor for the final lesson of the day.

When he arrived, he took a look at the classroom to see it was vary large and had large tables in it. He also sawa book sitting on each table. Going to one of the tables in the front, he sat down and read the cover of the book, _Having the Unseen and Hidden by Madam Melina._ Opening the book, he turned to the first page where it explained the purpose of the book.

_To the Reader,_

_This book is a guide to teach the common caster to make your own clothes and enchanting them more than what a regular seamstress could ever accomplish. For example, what if you were an Auror or Unspeakable on assignment and you needed magical manacles but they hindered your movement carrying them around. What if I told you that you could keep them on you without having it interfere with your movement or weighing you down._

_Another example is if you are a student at a prestigious school. You need to carry around all those materials and you forgot one of your books because it didn't fit in your bag. Sure you could get a bottomless bag but they cost way more than their worth. What if you couldinstead hold all of your books within the inside of your robes._

_This book tells you all how to accomplish this along with a lot more. Don't discredit this book if you're serious on saving your money and have a will to do what needs to be done._

He looked up to see the class had arrived and that Sasuke was also reading the first page of the book. Then Haru felt eyes on him for an awful long time. He looked around to see who was eying him, but he saw that the others were also curious about the book. He looked ahead and thought he saw a shimmer in front of him. He stared back at where he though it came from.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in front of the classroom. He remembered seeing this woman at Shenlong Alley. The Veela standing in front was the same as the one from where he got his material and thread. She gave a playful smirk to him before she shot sparks out of her hand. The Magi Summoner caught everyone's attention then.

"Greetings, young ones, I'm happy to see that none of you have a valid excuse to say that you forgot to buy the needed material and thread since I was there to witness all of you buying them." She said with a smile. Her eyes flashed for a moment causing Haru to blink to make sure he didn't accidentally miss it. "I am Magi Summoner Sophia. I expect you to call me sensei nothing more.

Welcome to your clothing class. Here you will make your own clothes, enchant them to carry your school material, shield you from minor spells, and protect you from some of the summons attacks. Before midterm and Christmas Holiday, you will construct your Summoner's Robes with the guidance of myself, High Lord Summoner Grimtooth, Master Lord Summoner Matsumoto Hiei, Lady Summoner Mizu, High Lady Summoner Mari, and Master Lord Summoner Flamel Nicholas.

For now we will learn the first Nixel spell for today. The spell requires a great deal of concentration, patience, and dedication. This spell is one of the few Nixel spells that doesn't come from the caster at all but from the ambient magic around them. The spell is designed for Summoners to construct their own clothes from the raw materials that you have bought. While having your mind's eye on what you want your clothes to look like, you start chanting the spell while holding the material with one hand and the thread in the other. It's easier to have your eye closed so you can keep the image firmly in mind. Also you cannot let go of the thread or material in your hands unless you don't want you clothes to fit you correctly. When it's finished, you'll feel a simultaneous tug from both of the material and thread. Then you're able to let go. The clothes that you had in mind will look exactly like the ones that you had thought of and will fit you. Then you're able to enchant the clothes to your specifications such as spill free, potion resistant, and immunity to low battle magic.

Now the spell is **Rem quesse harma Ungwe**. You need to chant in your mind or out loud while holding onto the material and thread at the same time as you have the image in your mind. It sounds harder than what it really is. The book in front of you is yours. The author is very knowledgeable about this along with giving tips to what this can be put to. Though she is a witch, she's a graduate of this school and knows the boundaries aren't as restricted as what the common Wizarding world thinks.

The spells in there will require you to do some studying in runes for they deal heavily with that. The magic that she has done is a branch off of common rune work to be what's called Threat Runes. Unlike Blood Runes, they need you to be able to work with ambient magic. Since we're not wizards and warlocks, we are more in-tune with ambient magic and natural magic for that's what we draw from.

There is some practice material and thread for you to use to make fingerless gloves on the desk. I want you to practice on this for the rest of the time. Tomorrow, we will start on making your clothes."

Haru found the same material and thread that he bought in front of him but in a much smaller quantity. Picking up both, with one in each hand, he closed his eyes to think of some black fingerless gloves with light blue flames on the back of the hands. Chanting softly the words that he knew were Nixel, he felt a pull on both the material and thread. He kept his eyes closed to keep the image clear.

No one else had gotten as far as Haru and so they watched him as his material and thread floated in the air before the thread started to move fast through the material. Scraps of material fell onto the table as it was disconnected from the main material. First there was an outline of a hand that had more material at the wrist before the outline was copied four more times and two of them were sewn together and the fingers of the gloves were cut off. When the raw glove was done, the silver material turned midnight black before the thread was stitched on the back in an outline of flames and then it filled the rest in. It then changed to an icy blue color. Some padding was added to the gloves for protection before both thread and material tugged once and the last connecting material between the gloves dissolved.

Haru opened his eyes and grinned when it worked. He looked over to see everyone shooting jealous or admiring glances at him except Sasuke who had his eyes closed and was whispering the spell. Haru watched as Sasuke's gloves were formed to be similar to his but instead of blue flames, his had white fangs on them.

Their sensei walked around and gave them a praising nod before helping the others. Haru and Sasuke both spent the rest of the time looking through the book for some ideas of what runes to use on the gloves. Haru saw some to prevent wear and tear along with physical shield charm to prevent objects from hitting him. It wouldn't work against piercing items since they go right through the shield.

When the class ended, Haru went back up to the library with Yori to write out the rest of the rune wards that he had been threatened with being tested on. He spent well into the night and early morning going through tombs to find the rest of the wards along with any other information to make them.

* * *

The week went too fast for Haru's liking but he found that he was enjoying his stay so far at the school. He spent all his waking moments when he had the free time working on the rune wards. He was easily able to do the anti-elemental rune ward since he had done the anti-apparating wards at home. The ones that troubled him the most was the Clean Ward and the Pest Ward. Though they sounded easy, they were the most difficult since you had to have the room clear of any living pest and the floor clear of any dirt when doing the wards. He had done it several times because he either found an insect that had gotten past him or when loose rock fell onto the floor from the ceiling. 

It was on Friday when he was able to do the wards correctly. He knew then that he could pass what ever test that Grimtooth-sensei threw at him for the wards. Saturday morning, he arrived at his basic runes class for the first time since his sensei threw him out. He saw his sensei looking at him with a dark grin.

"So, Kagen have you made yourself respectable enough to be named a Rune Summoner." Haru wordlessly nodded. "Good, you pass my course." He said nonchalantly.

Haru's mouth dropped open with surprise. His eyes flashed auburn momentarily before the goblin summoner tossed him something from his desk. Haru caught it before seeing it was a scroll with a flaming dragon seal on it, the School's Seal.

"I was to give you this when you have passed my test. It's from the headmaster. He said and I quote, 'When Rune Summoner Kagen passes your test to prove his mastery in Runes, you are to give this scroll to him so he can be on par with all the others.' I checked around the school to hear that you hadn't left sub-floor six unless for sleep, food, and class. I also checked the logs for the floor to know that you had accomplished putting up all the wards within a three day period before disabling the wards. I don't need you to drain your reserves before the end of the day." He said before waving him dismissively. "Get out of here. There's nothing more I need to teach you."

Haru bowed and thanked his sensei before leaving for the Summoner's Hall to see what he needed to study before the start of the term. He found the scroll open along with instructions for the Summoner to put his hand on the scroll in order to know what he needed to study. He noted that several on the list were edged with gold before he let go and the scroll went back to normal.

"Basic History of Magical Beings, Magical Theory, and Potions," Haru mumbled to himself. He committed that to memory for what he needed to know before the start of the term. Looking at his watch, he saw that he didn't have anything else to do before the next class and headed for the library to study.

* * *

The next two weeks went even faster for the Summoners. They learned their complete language with their teacher threatening them with changing them into their familiar's favorite prey. The familiars all raised their heads and some of them even licked their lips. While in Foci Mastery, they had completely constructed and deconstructed all the foci that they had built before they were getting ready to build their foci. In their last class, most of them had made their wardrobe for the year which had to consist of black robes and a flaming dragon like the one on in the entrance hall. They also had been told to keep their gloves for the new term as they were going to need them. 

The very last week was very special. Many of the sub-floors rooms had been reserved for they needed to build their foci in complete silence since it was a more volatile process than making other foci. It was also the point where they would bond with their foci and edge runes in it for protection. For Necromancers and Summoners, it was more. Summoner's Orbs and Necromancers Bone Wands would also grow into their staff forms when completed. Finally a Summoner's Orb isn't stored like a conventional wand or staff but is stored inside of their being.

All of Haru's Summoner's class kept their familiar with them during the twelve hour construction of their orbs. Haru was no different. Haru stepped into the warded room with Yori and before they went into the center of the pentagram, he took off his robes and his shirt to show his toned chest. Yori was standing on the opposite side of him and staring at Haru. Haru took out the crystal box that held the cores, gems, and raw metal that he had selected earlier in the week.

In the box lay a single tooth of a Lycan, a scale of the summon Raiden, a feather of a bird shape shifter, and a vial of blood from his familiar. The gem happened to be a large moon stone. The raw metal was of brass with chips of silver. He looked up at Yori and gave a heavy sigh. "Here I go." He said to Yori. She placed a paw on her master before licking him in comfort.

Haru sat on his legs and had both hands over all the materials before he started the long Nixel spell. "**Formen Tinco Rem Unque**." He chanted as he felt the room becoming heavy with magic.

The pentagram lit up like the sun. The cross section of star was silver while the rest of it was all gold. Haru's curse scar that hadn't been seen for about four years appeared in all its glory and was shining a bright emerald green color. Yori felt herself actually being lifted off the ground a few inches but didn't move knowing that it was by Haru's will.

Finally the brass material and the chips of silver floated up out of the box and started revolving around Haru and Yori gaining speed as it passed by Haru before it was a mere blur to both Yori and Haru.

Haru started again with the next phase of the spell. "**Formen Tinco Rem Unque**. **Rómen Úre Amrûn Tinco Rem**," He chanted next. It took over an hour before the metal that was the blur that circled around Haru and Yori at amazing speeds started to turn to a dark orange color before growing brighter.

Haru saw the blur start to turn yellow and began the next part. "**Formen Tinco Rem Unque**. **Rómen Úre Amrûn Tinco Rem**.** Hyarmen Harma Mîr Tinco Unque Rem**." It took over three hours for the cores and gem to start to levitate. Yori knew her part was up and took the stopper out of the vial so her blood could get free. The vial fell and shattered onto the ground leaving the blood floating in the air. Yori let go of the stopper and it fell to where the vial fell.

Both watched as the blur slowed down to show a very bright orange, putty like metal. The metal then started swirling like a top before Haru saw it taking the form of a shaft to an orb. It stopped for him to take a good look at it. The shaft had formed into a leg of a raven with the claw open at the top. Yori could see an opening at the top of the orb for the cores to go in. Her attention was pulled back to the cores to see them all starting to swirl around very fast making a faint roaring sound like a dragon before the cores stopped spinning and became as thin as a mortal's pencil before floating into the opening at the top of the orb. They both heard a sizzling sound before it all disappeared inside except the floating moon stone and the moon wolf's blood from Yori. The moon stone started moving at rapid speed in every direction before it stopped to show it was a perfect sphere with a pin sized hole in which the blood entered the stone. The pin size hole went right over the hole in the shaft of the orb. The claw gripped the stone its silver talons.

Haru knew he had to seal it then, "**Formen Tinco Rem Unque**. **Rómen Úre Amrûn Tinco Rem**.** Hyarmen Harma Mîr Tinco Unque Rem**. **Númen Annûn Tinco Mîr Anna**." Haru shielded his eyes as the orb glowed as bright as the sun just then with the heat being near that intense. Yori was blown out of the pentagram before the orb moved over and touched Haru's right shoulder blade. Haru screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his magic bind with the orb he constructed. He also felt some of his skin come off when it pulled away.

He then felt the actual ambient magic within the room and for Haru it felt as though the magic was suffocating him due to how heavily concentrated it was. He then felt the magic start pulling at his newly constructed orb before he was blown out of the pentagram as well. Haru fell back against the wall with a hard smack. He groaned knowing that it would bruise. He looked back at where the orb was to see it had completely scorched and burned away any objects still within the pentagram. He watched as his orb lowered to the obsidian floor before the very bottom of it touched the floor and the stone started flashing random colors.

Haru knew from the research and the stories from Jericho that it meant that the orb was finally completed in its raw form. Stepping back into the pentagram, he looked over at Yori to see her coming back into the pentagram as well. Haru went back to his beginning position before pulling out his dementor's bone that he had received as a gift from the school when he passed the unofficial Rune Summoner's test. He jabbed the sharpened end into his wrist to draw blood. He closed his eyes to remember the combinations of runes that he could put on his orb. He had picked an assortment from both his Rune Summoner's scroll and some runes he had found in the Summoner's Library of the school.

He started writing in his blood around the still floating orb. He breathed the runes one by one as he wrote so he didn't forget. When he completed the circle, he motioned Yori to come over. She did as commanded and stilled herself as she felt a jab at her tail. She watched as a drop of her blood mixed with her master's and fell on top of the tip of the orb. The orb glowed a bright rosy red before turning darker and becoming a deep blood red color. She knew what her master did was to allow her to touch his orb and use it in emergencies.

The runes disappeared off the floor and would only reappear when Yori used his orb. Haru next took the flat end of the dementor's bone and started inscribing a single fat rune on the top of the stone. They both watched as the rune glowed a blue color before it dissolved into the stone. Haru knew that now it would only recognize him as its true master and protect itself from being used against him or his allies.

Haru knew he had only two rune rituals left that he could do. He knew automatically that the last was the indestructibility rune but he had a hard time deciding what else he wanted on it. He didn't need the auto return since the previous rune would ensure his enemies could never keep their hands on his orb. He then remembered that there was a spell that would unwind his orb back to its starting materials. He had decided that he didn't want that to ever occur and chose to counter that above all others.

Picking up the orb, he still didn't have his connection knowing that it wouldn't happen until he was finished. Writing very carefully with the tip of the dementor's bone on the shaft of the orb, the bone slid into the metal without any trouble. He made shallow cuts with his writing so he didn't screw it up. He wrote from bottom to top on four sides before he jabbed his bone into the stone. He felt the orb cool off and heat up at the same time for several seconds before a sizzle could be heard. Removing the bone, he felt the orb start throbbing erratically. He knew he was almost finished.

Picking his bone up again, he turned the orb upside down so he could see the flat surface at the base. He knew that this was the hardest part because the indestructibility rune could easily be messed up and would cause the opposite to occur and it would become very brittle. Writing the smallest he ever had he started with the outside and worked his way in a spiral to the center of the flat surface.

When he finished, he released the orb and it floated where he had let it go. It turned all red before turning blue, orange, and finally amethyst. The amethyst slowly drained of color before a black to emerald green aura surrounded the orb. It constantly throbbed out of sync for a minute before it slowed down to the point that Haru knew it was pulsing to his heartbeat. He then knew it was finished.

He reached out carefully with his right hand and softly grasped the orb. Haru felt his core sing with delight along with all the ambient magic around him. His core expanded painlessly to where it should be for a Lord Summoner, and he knew that he now had a firm gasp on his power. Twirling his orb with his finger he noted it was a light but a noticeable weight so that he never forgot it, not that that would ever happen.

Calling his magic from within his core to show itself, he pressed both hands flat against his orb right at his chest level. Haru was shocked to see that it was a size of a bludger. He knew that it wasn't normal at his age to have such a large magical reserve but he didn't want more attention drawn to himself. He looked over to see Yori's eyes were constantly flashing from silver and gold to her normal eye color.

Wondering if his would be the same, he made a mental note to check it out. Letting go of his orb, he saw it disappear in a wisp of smoke. Testing the already proven theory with bonded orbs, he imagined that he was gripping the orb and it appeared. He knew when he got older and wiser, he would be able to call on his orb staff instead of his orb when he needed it but unlocking it wouldn't be possible until his sensei's allowed him to know the trade secret.

Haru stood up only to fall back down. Yori caught him before he hit the floor but she knew he had exhausted himself physically and mentally. Yori was able to get Haru on her back before they went over to the doorway. Haru was half conscious and his only thought was questioning how his familiar was able to carry him? She pawed at the door several times before she was able to traverse through it. She stepped through to see a gryphon carrying one of the elves in her master's class.

She walked over to the floor director and thought of the thirtieth floor. She stepped through to arrive on the correct floor. Walking over to Summoner's Hall, she entered and went through the balcony doorway to arrive in the hallway to her master's room. Going to the right door, she stepped through and was greeted by the painting of her master's ancestor.

"You might as well put him in his bed; he won't be waking up for the next three days if I remember my own. I'll handle the rest." Yori dipped her head before she went into the bedroom walked over to the bed before she saw her master float above her and over to the bed. She looked back to see the man's face was in deep concentration. Looking back at her master, she saw he was now out of his clothes and in nothing but his boxers before he was tucked in. Yori jumped on the bed and lay down at her master's feet.

"Sleep Yori, for it is the time of recover for the both of you." The painting said. Yori knew this to be sound advice and closed her eyes.

* * *

Haru woke up to find himself in his room. He opened his eyes carefully to see Yori by his face. Jumping slightly, his familiar pranced excitedly and started licking his face. Haru heard a soft chuckle from the painting in his front room. 

"Yori, I'm alright. I'm just a little tired." He said to the moon wolf. She paused to look at him and before he could even get up, she sat on his legs. Haru tried to get up to push her off but he didn't have the strength to do it. He heard another chuckle before he glared at the painting of Jericho.

The painting simply smiled at the frustrated eleven year old. "It's no use. She'll have her way until your rest. Besides, you just woke up from your healing coma after the completion of the making and bonding to your orb. You're going to be tired. Rest, tomorrow is Sunday and you have a day before the start of the new term. You seemed to have drained yourself more than the others but then again my own took the standard three days. But I had a feeling that it took more time for specialized Summoners. You've taken five days to even get to this point. By the way, headmaster was here two days ago to see if you had woken up and I told him you had not. He should be back sometime today or tomorrow." Haru nodded before he surrendered to the dreams that had been calling for him to join them.

Haru indeed slept until midmorning on Sunday when he woke to see Yori lying at the foot of his bed. Haru groaned making everyone aware of his presence as he moved to get up. He heard the familiar voice of the Headmaster speak softly to him.

"Careful, young one, you're one of the few that has experienced the need for more rest when bonding. No doubt from the rituals you performed to make your orb." Matsumoto said as he helped Haru up.

Haru blinked a couple of times to see Sasuke, Hiei Matsumoto, Griphook, Calmacil, Kado, and Alex all around his bed. At the foot of his bed, Yori was staring at him. He gave a small smile to see that he had friends like them. He never had that when he lived with the Potters.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm much better. I was just exhausted from when I woke up yesterday." Haru said trying to tell them not to become too worried.

"That's what friends do, Haru," Sasuke said. "We watch each other's back." He said before a fanged grin shown on his face. "So what does your orb look like?" He said bouncing. He could see everyone else also very curious to see what he worked so hard for.

Remembering what the headmaster told everyone a week ago about summoning their orbs, he clapped his hands together as if in prayer before pulling them apart slowly with his mind concentrating on his orb. Slowly but surely, his orb started to form in-between his hands. Everyone looked on in amazement when they could see the orb. The orb was completely made of brass and formed into a raven's claw with the tips made of silver. In its clutches was the moonstone that was black at the moment. Unlike mortals' moonstones where it shows the mood of the carrier, the magical moonstone will reflect the opponents' magical levels. The brighter it is, the stronger the opponent.

"Very nicely done, Summoner Kagen," the headmaster said appraising the orb. He could feel the firm connection from the orb to his pupil.

"Cool," Alex said admiring the work. Though she had worked hard on her own Necromancer's bone wand, it couldn't even be placed in the same category for synchronization. She was no slouch during the construction of her own focus but it wasn't as perfectly done as Haru's.

Haru nodded his thanks before looking over at Sasuke. "Can I see yours?" He wanted to see someone else's focus to compare to his.

They watched as Sasuke mimicked Haru's movement's and revealed his orb. It was made of a blood red crystal and was shaped like a vampiric bat with its jaws open to hold an onyx stone. Haru was very impressed by the results of his friend's orb. He knew that the crystal was completely made from Sasuke blood combined into a crystal forming elixir.

The headmaster smiled when his students started showing each other their on focus. He didn't want to interfere or interrupt and made his way quietly to Haru's front room where he saw Jericho staring at him with a smug look.

"What's the look for?" Matsumoto asked.

"You like my once descendant?" The headmaster didn't look surprised.

"He's one of my pupils, of course, I like him." Jericho shook his head negatively.

"No, that isn't the excuse I will allow Hiei." The headmaster turned his head away and stared out the spelled window before speaking.

"He reminds me of you." He said honestly. "He's powerful but likes to tone down his abilities and isn't cocky with his position."

Jericho nodded.

* * *

The next morning Haru woke up and looked at the clock to see he had only had a half an hour to get down to his first class. Going over to his trunk, he grabbed the workout clothes that he made during the first month of his stay at Yuuan Kouzan Mahou. He also whistled to Yori before walking out of the room with his silver wolf behind him. 

He went through the series of corridors before he made it outside. He could see the hundreds of other students also standing on the grounds. The older ones were all stretching out and warming up while others had their weapons out to practice with. He walked over to his own group which consisted with all necromancers and summoners. He could see that some of them were dead tired on their feet but others were stretching out as well. He went over to a clearing with enough room for him to do his own stretches while waiting for their sensei.

After ten minutes of stretching, Haru stood up to see vines rapidly growing from the ground and bind one of the female necromancers before she disappeared only to be replaced with a well toned man in training clothes. His blonde hair was cut short and styled to defy gravity. His hardened earth green eyes stared back at the first years.

"Good morning," he said in a deep baritone voice. "I am Taro-sensei, one of the sages at the school, and your martial arts instructor for this year." Haru shivered at the cold smile on his sensei's face. He looked over at his friend's paling face. Both knew that this was going to be hell.

"Now, I want ten laps around the school." He said with everyone giving him incredulous looks. "Did I stutter?" He said as he motioned for several Venus flytraps to rise out of the ground.

Haru's legs worked first already acknowledging the threat with Yori hot on his trail. He heard someone squeal before hearing more people running trying to catch up. He moved as fast as he could around the school. He finished first and within the first hour at that. The sage gave a nod in Haru direction. He had a feeling it was something very rare that he would do that to someone.

When everyone else finally made it back with the last one being the necromancer girl that had been switched with their instructor, he directed everyone to line up before speaking. "I am disgusted that it took you over an hour to finish the task I complete you. Though I'm not surprised to see that most of you are Clan and family heirs and are too lazy, we will work on that. By the time the year is over, you'll be able to finish that in less than a half an hour before we go for regular class. This year, you'll learn hand-to-hand, weapon-to-hand, and weapon-to-weapon combat. Yuuan Kouzan Mahou doesn't allow you to have a valid excuse to not be able to fight someone without a magic. This is a hard core class that requires effort, discipline, constant vigilance, and focus. Now I want you to do three hundred kicks and punches." He raised a hand to have wooden posts come from the ground. Everyone went quickly to work so that there wouldn't be any more added incentive.

Soon after that, they had to swim in the pond twenty times before they were dismissed. Everyone was thoroughly exhausted and it was only the first class. Going to their rooms to change, they quickly took showers and went down for breakfast. Everyone saw a replenishing potion on their plate along with a note.

_Welcome back Students,_

_As you may or may not know, here is your replenishing potion from your martial arts class. Please note that they will only be supplied for two weeks before you must be in shape for the course. Have a good first day back._

_Headmaster Matsumoto_

Haru gulped down his with everyone else following his actions as well. He felt his muscles' fatigue wear away replaced by a very slight increase in muscle mass. He was shocked to know that there were potions like this out there. His stomach interrupted his thoughts and he looked at the foods that everyone else had ordered from. Picking a classic Japanese breakfast, he broke his chopsticks and quickly dug in.

He looked up after he ate the last of the fish to see hundreds of flying scroll zooming around the hall. He caught one that dived towards him. Opening it up, he saw it was his schedule for day.

_Rune Summoner Kagen Haru's Schedule_

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_Summoner's History 9-11 Level 16 Room 3_

_Nixel Magic 11-1 Level 16 Room 2_

_The Summoner's Art 2-5 Sublevel 35_

_Tuesday and Thursday_

_Runes 9-10 Level 6 Room 5_

_Potions 10-1 Level 5Room 4_

_Enchanting 2-5 Level 4 Room 1_

He looked over it a couple of times before he pulled out the pocket watch that his father gave him two years ago. He saw the stars and the moon in a certain alignment and knew he had less than ten minutes before his first class.

Getting up, he walked towards the wall and thought the sixteenth floor. He looked down at Yori and told her all the floors that they had be on for the day. He knew his familiar was bright enough to figure out what she needed to do. Stepping through the wall he looked up to see he was on the right floor before going down the corridor to find the third room. He found it easily enough with the topaz colored doorway glowing. Stepping through, he found that it was a normal classroom for them.

Picking one of the desks in the middle of the room, he found that he hadn't been the first one in. The two elves had already beaten him to it. He opened his robe and looked down at the third rune. Focusing on the meaning of the rune, he stuck his hand through the rune until he felt a book being put into his hand. He pulled out his hand and the book to reveal that it was _Peace, War, and Treaties: The cycle of life_.

Sticking his hand back in, he touched the third rune on the opposite side of his robe before pushing past it to feel one of his notebooks and a crystal pen. Pulling his hand out, he put it on his desk to prepare him for notes that would no doubt help him in the future as well as for the end of the year exams.

The rest of the time spent waiting for his colleagues was spent on petting Yori. At the same time, looking over the book that he pulled out from his robe. As he finished looking at the last chapter of the book, he felt the overwhelming urge to look up. Doing so, he found that everyone else also looking at the source to see a stunning woman standing nearly six feet tall. Her golden hair was near her waist while her sharp cerulean blue eyes were focused on the class. Haru couldn't help but shiver from her eyes. Though the woman was breath taking, her eyes told a different story. He also noticed that she wasn't using a focus meaning one of two things. She was either a Mage or a Sorcerer.

"Good morning class, I am Yuiga Kagome. This is Summoner's History Class for first years. If you're not a summoner and a first year, get the hell out of my room." She said harshly. Haru shivered as he could sense her magic flare.

When no one moved, her face softened and gave a small smile. "Good, now that I've said my piece. I welcome you to Summoner's History. This is a mandatory three year study of intense history lessons that will cover everything ever publicly known of the Summoner Class. I personally am not a summoner but a Sorceress. I am one of the few that are authorized by all Summoner's Orders on Gaiater and Earth. Besides Summoner's History, we will also cover Necromancer's history and any of the few other classes that has ever summoned. Now open your book to the first chapter." They did as they were told and saw it was the Legend and History of the Summons.

"Now as you all can see we will be covering Summons first." She said as she waved her hand at the blackboard behind her. Fine script slowly took shape of her notes that she wanted to cover. "This year we'll cover the basic Summons as well as the well known more difficult ones before going on to well known Summoners, Necromancers, Druidic Wizards, and Celtic Sorceresses. We'll then finish up the year with the Summoner/Necromancer War.

Now the first summon that we'll start with **_is_** the infamous Shiva. Originally an Ice Elemental, she worked her way up the hierarchy of mastering her element. She spent years on twisting and bending the ice to her will. After a hundred and sixty nine years of studying her element. She had transformed from a mere mortal elemental to a living representation of her element. In so doing, her mind had taken a toll. Her heart turned to ice as well as her compassion and willingness to relate to the common mortal.

She had caused one of many wars that have occurred on Gaiater known as the Buriza-do Kousen, or the Blizzard Wars. She raised an army of Ice, Wind, and Water elementals in attempt to have all of the other elementals bowed down to her. Coincidentally, Ifrit was on the other side with his Fire, Wood, and Thunder Elementals army. Shiva had one several conflicts including the battle of Nankyoku, or Antarctic, battle of Tsunami, and the battle of Aisu Supaiku, Ice Spike.

While those had been very beneficial to her side and made her legendary at her tender age of ninety, the real territory that she so sought for was in the hands of Ifrit as he had already conquered the territory that held all of the Elemental leaders not including the ice elemental since Shiva herself was on the council as the Ice Leader.

After two years of training her troops to the maximum of her capacity, she stormed Ifrit's Castle in most destructive manor. She stood in front of her troops, leading them while at the same time flicking her wrist that sent out ice chunks the size of a troll's femur at scattered scouts. She was able to get to the castle with no problem except that Ifrit was waiting for her as Mars had told him do. Pluto, on the other hand, had prepared Shiva for this and she was able to lead her troops to counter Ifrit's forces.

At the center of all this was Ifrit in Battle robes composed of kitsune fur. His human features had long ago been replaced by dozens of rituals made of fire origin demons making him one himself of his own breed. Shiva had also changed. She too went through rituals but since Ice beings were extremely rare and very wary of human mortals, she had changed little from being human. Her once snow white skin had been replaced by cold blue skin and her ebony hair was replaced by ocean blue. Her eyes that were once cerulean blue were nearly white but held a very cold edge to it. Since she was also a very cold being, she wore the least amount of clothes so that she couldn't overheat. A nearly transparent cloak covered her skin tight clothes."

The Sorceress made a gripping motion with her hand to have her staff appear before she made a slashing motion in front of her. A large silver mist in a shape of a projector screen took shape before ice and fire outlined it. "What I am going to show you is a memory that Shiva and Ifrit themselves gave up freely over several thousand years ago."

Haru stared at the screen to see a three dimensional memory start to take shape of the forms of Shiva and Ifrit. He marveled at Shiva's appearance along with Ifrit's demon like appearance before it played.

"Shiva," A deep, resounding voice said that was filled with malice and intention of murder, torture, and pain.

Shiva nodded before spoke in her chilling voice that spoke volumes of cold indifference, carelessness, and being a heartless bitch. "Ifrit,"

Ifrit gave a cruel grin. "So the Ice Queen Shiva has graced me with her indifferent attitude. I was beginning to wonder if you would even come due to the overwhelming heat compared to the Artic cold that you are so use to."

Shiva said nothing but smirked and flicked her hair. The braided blue hair transformed into dreadlocks with hoops at the end. Ifrit's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the dreadlocks. "So the Frigid Bitch shows knowledge of the natural arts of Necromancy."

She didn't respond to the taunt except her wicked grin grew on her face. "You will not get a rise out of me, Ifrit. Emotions of anger and hatred are not known to me anymore." She paused before continuing with her grin widening in mockery, "Though I am willing to give you a kiss to make you death swift compared to the cold hell that I will inflict upon you."

Ifrit glared at him. "My honor and pride will not allow such a treasonous act to happen."

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "You're loss. My compassionate mercy has ended at that. I will not stop until your body is filled with holes from my ice and your head is frozen with horror at the things that I will show you."

Ifrit's eyes narrowed before, **"Faia Jiten."** (Fire Spin)

A whirlwind of flames shot out of his hands towards Shiva She only smirked before whispering, "Hyoutan." The whirlwind flames turned icy blue and passed through her harmlessly. She flicked her wrist and once again whispered but it echoed making Ifrit slightly nervous. **"Hyouzan."** (Iceberg)

A ship sized ice chuck flew out of her hand. Ifrit's eyes widened slightly before making a slashing motion with his right claw. The large chunk split in half, passing the fire incarnate harmlessly.

Both knew that they were just testing each other to start out with. Ifrit knew that she had a counter to his smaller and more controlled flames. Shiva, on the other hand, knew that Ifrit was physically stronger and with his claws, he could decimate larger chunks of ice with ease. Staring at each other for several minutes, ignoring the fighting on each side going on around them, they sized each other up before both disappeared. Shiva simply melted away into water while Ifrit was consumed by his flames leaving nothing but ashes.

Ifrit appeared first with him making hand motions and drawing lots of his control over fire and a little earth. "**Maguma Tongari**," (Magma Points) He growled. Shiva became visible again when magma shot out of the ground at an alarming rate, singeing some of her body.

She glared at him with irritation when he gave sly grin.** "Hokkyokuken Senpuu."** (Arctic Circle Whirlwind) She spun around _at_ an alarming rate until she was standing still, floating in the air. She gave him a chilling smile before charging at him.

Ifrit gave a calculating look before making an arch sweeping motion. The magma holes that were created earlier were now pumping out lava towards the Ice Queen. Shiva extended her hands and made a clamping sound in front of her. Spikes of needle sized icicles hit the incoming lava but she still made her way to Ifrit.

Ifrit changed stance and planted his feet before trying to sweep large claws at Shiva. To Ifrit's horror, the claws were starting to freeze when he tried to touch her. Shiva made a chopping motion that Ifrit jumped away from. He looked to see a several spike had came out of the side of her hand when she had tried to hit him.

Landing on a pool of lava, he grinned and spoke, "Now Icicle Queen Bitch, DIE!" With that he started tossing flaming hot lava at her. Her eyes widened and she tried to block him with her arms crossed which did have some success but disastrous consequences. She was knocked back against the opposite wall with a grunt and Ifrit saw what she had done earlier. She spun in a full circle when she had landed. It had been an ultimate shield that was able to move with her and look like she hadn't moved at all.

She hissed in pain when she looked to see the patches of skin were red. She looked back up at him and gave him what almost looked like a grin of respect.

"If you want to do that, I will just have to finish you off." She said as she did her newly created ultimate attack. She spun around in a complete circle where ice formed to points at Ifrit. Ifrit knew that his own ultimate shield wouldn't be able to handle what she was going to throw at him since her magic was thick in the air. Ifrit knew only one counter, his own ultimate attack.

Shiva kissed the top of her index and middle fingers of her right hand before making a circle in the air that rippled with cold air. At the peak of her hands she held her element in her hands, Ifrit barely noticed that it was her magic along with several chunks of ice revolving around her hand before shoving it forward towards him.

Ifrit, on the other hand, gripped his claws into fist before releasing it to form large flames and melting lava and tossing them towards Shiva. He then opened his mouth wide when his eyes turned black as another ball of flames of melting lava was tossed at Shiva forming a triangle of raging infernos. He then slammed his claws into the ground and pulled out a very large chunk of earth and lava at Shiva. He growled out with all of his magical might, "**Gouka**," (Hell Fire)

Shiva shoved her element through the top pillar of raging inferno. Ice formed all around Ifrit as well as freezing him in place. He tried to get out of it only for her to snap her fingers a second before she collided with the final stage of his gouka attack. She was blown backwards by the impact as she released an echoing scream that could be heard all around. Her skin was littered with burns, her hair was gone, her face was bleeding and badly messed up, and she was missing her left arm and leg.

Ifrit wasn't doing any better from her ultimate attack. Literally, millions of needle pointed chunks of ice pierced his kitsune robe and hardened skin with ease. His arms and legs had spikes of ice going through it. Worst of all for him was that her attack had impaled him through the heart, stomach, and lungs at the same time blinding him. He couldn't see what had happened to the Ice Queen. He was only satisfied with the shrill echoing scream of Shiva before he died.

Shiva lay on the floor slowly dying. Her right eye was able to see the fire incarnate dead where he was. She too knew she had little time on this plane of existence. She dipped her left hand on the stump that was her arm before drawing on the floor with her blue blood. She had learned a way to live once more but for a price. She drew the rune sign that she had be able to obtain from a dying Master Mind Summoner. He told her that it would cost her freedom and life outside of doing the will of a Summoner. She knew that she wanted to be always remembered no matter the cost.

Finishing the last of the ritual writing, she grasped out in Nixel. "**Toltho Nín Cuil, Lín Innas. Shiva, Heleg Bereth.**"

Pillars of icy light dropped around her. The columns of ice were at least a meter thick and three meters tall. Below her frail body, an eight star summoner's circle appeared. She felt her skin become numb for a moment before she felt compelled to sing in her native language. Her heart soared and her body floated up a few decimeters from the ground. A bright light engulfed her and shot out around the room. When it dimmed, Shiva's feet were floating a mere three centimeters off the ground. Her body healed along with her outfit being repaired and placed back on her. She wore her cloak but with a slight difference. The eight star summoner's circle was on the back with one of the points larger than the others with a kanji sign of Ice written inside of it in white.

She smiled mysteriously before tapping her left foot three times on the ground. A wisp of wind blew her away from the plane.

Ifrit also found himself in the center of a summoner's circle but of a seven pointed star. He found himself in his half human state. He was on two legs with his feet exposed. He was dressed in regal fiery red kitsune robes. His hair was blood red with it fading into a yellow color at the tips. His hands were still claws but weren't as exaggerated. He also was found wearing a fire circlet on his head. He blinked his black eyes a couple of times of wondering how he was still alive. He then was able to see the fiery red pillars around him swimming with magma.

He then was given information mentally. He knew that he had ascended to become a summon before being given knowledge of the new spells that he could caste. He gave a grin that looked very dangerous before he too was floating with his feet only centimeters from the floor. He tapped the floor three times before he felt himself being carried away from the mortal plane.

The Ice and Fire screen then dissolved away. Everyone looked back over to the Sorceress waiting for her to continue. She smiled at them before speaking. "That is all that I will cover today. Shiva was one the most cunning and dangerous elementals known to the magical communities. Ifrit, while strong, wasn't as strong as her as you could tell. She is literally the Ice Queen of all planes. You don't ever want to cross her nor be her target. As you watched, she was very ruthless and smart about the attacks she performed. However, those aren't a fraction of what she is now capable of since she ascended to become a Summon. Homework tonight is to read the sections on Shiva and Ifrit in your book along with your Summoner's book collection for Wednesday's quiz on her and Ifrit." Haru wrote all of this down in his notebook before putting everything away for his next class.

Haru and Yori went out of the classroom only to go next door for his next class. When he entered, it was filled with statues of summons, a case of bo staves, and a book case of scrolls and books. The desks were in right beside the doorway while there was a large clear space for practical magic. Haru chose to sit on the end from shear habit when magic was involved.

Haru managed to grab his_Summoner's Magic Through the Age_ and his note taking items before a tall blonde haired man came into the room. His robes were of forest green and looked very heavy. His eyes were the clearest blue that Haru had ever seen. He then spotted the pointed ears and knew he was some sort of elf.

His voice was smooth but carried an edge that promised repercussions if you stepped a toe out of line. "I am Elrond-dono or to you all Elrond-sensei. I am here to teach you the branch of magic that very few have ever mastered, one of the most powerful yet difficult branches of magic that you'll come across in you long life. Nixel Magic is very potent since we mix our personal magic with natural magic.

This is a three year course study for you to learn all the necessary spells that you will and might need. Unlike Wizardry, we don't separate the branches of magic to charms, hexes, jinxes, and curses. The real classification that we might use separately would be curses. They sound as they are said, curses. Wizardry has become lazy in the spells and the classification of them. Dark Art to them are automatically classified as curses even if when majority of them were charms and hexes.

Another thing about Summoners that differ from the Wizardry art is our natural inability to use the branch known as transfiguration since it is more harmful to the natural order than simply conjuring. Another name beside Summoners, we were called Conjurors. Since our spells are half made of our core and half made with the natural magic, our conjured items will never disappear." Elrond saw that some of the students were getting entirely too smug for his liking and he told them something that would burst a few bubbles.

"Though we are a powerful class, we have a major weakness, time." He saw the confused faces on many of the students and elaborated. "We as Summoners are connected to Terra and Gaiater and as such, we age linear with the planet and realm. If we were instantly transported to a different time, we would slowly start to die because of the displacement. Dying this way out of our time is a very painful way to go. We age three times faster than the mortals and as such, our bodies will break down faster and our bones become brittle faster. To us, messing around with time is a highest level offense. We don't even use time against our worst enemies since it is something that is far crueler than others. Summoners have long placed a lot of research into time travel, time potions, time magic, and time spells in the fields of Wizardry and Sorcery.

The Impediment Jinx is a class two wizardry spell against Summoners however they have long since forgotten it. The wizardry jinx is a spell to slow down time to a stand still. To another magic user besides us, its affect would be to slow them down and their perception of time would be that everything else is speeding up. However to Summoners it would feel like they were under another wizardry curse, the Cruciatus Curse, three fold. Their bones would feel like they were on fire, their mind had aged rapidly and their muscles haven't been used in years. When released from the curse, the summoner's body will look like they have doubled in age.

Time Turners are however a class one wizardry artifact that allows magic users to tamper with time and change its flow. To us, that thing is a sure death trap. Since we are linear and have one starting spot and one ending spot, time turners disrupt the flow of time and bends time to almost to the breaking point. It is neither natural nor right in the rules of magic for two of the same beings to occupy the same time. For us, once we arrive in the same time, we simply cease to exist. The person's birth and all that he or she has accomplished will fade to a mere echo. To anyone else, they would have never heard of the person but since we are not anyone else, we would remember that person and to us they would have died a horrific way.

Finally, Aging potions are some of the worst to us since they are torturous. When consumed, it will age anything that it touches in our body. Our organs, bones, and mind will age to the point that we would have the body of someone who has lived a millennium. Since it is an unnatural change to our bodies, it is very, very painful. Most who has had this potion, have committed suicide since their soul and body are no longer compatible. The soul will exert more force to be free of the foreign body with the help of their orb since you linked your soul with a magical object. It isn't the same as a Horcurx, you are only linked, not splitting the soul."

He watched as they all paled at the implications. He inwardly nodded in satisfaction at a job well done. Every year the same effect would always occur. He did this so that the new generations wouldn't have their heads inflated so much that it would make them cocky and arrogant though he did have to remind them again right before they passed out of his class in third year so they wouldn't forget even though they don't ever encounter it.

"Now for today, and for the rest of the week, we will cover the weaknesses for Summoners, Necromancers, Wizards, Mages, Sages, Sorcerers, Elementals, and Warlocks. Now we'll cover the punishable offenses for spells against our race.

First is the Nixel spell for killing another being without probable cause. The spell is the equivalent to the wizard's Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_. It pulls the soul from a person's body as well scars the area where it resided so that no being is able to repossess it or use it for Necromancy purposes. _Unque Thúle_ is punishable by crystal imprisonment for a sentence of no less than six hundred years. The main purpose of the spell is for placing the suffering and dying into a state of peace since it is better to die with less suffering and more soul magic than to hold on the last threads of life and be stuck on this plane until you recharge your soul magic to the point that you can pass on.

_Thúle Aha_ is the next spell that is punishable by century of imprisonment. The spell is like the Cruciatus Curse in Wizardry and Necromancy. Its true purpose is for jumpstarting the body after nerve endings have been severed or closed. Though extremely painful, it regenerates receptors, reconnects broken nerve tissue, and jumpstarts a person's brain. When held on an unhealthy person, it localizes the pain where it needs to be. But for a relatively healthy person, it will cause body wide pain, an increase in blood cells which causes more bleeding and less healing, and overloads the heart's rhythmic pulse to cause heart failure and heart attacks. For you to hold this on a person for a certain amount of time without killing them, will result in crystal imprisonment for three hundred years, however, if you kill the person, you will be crystal imprisoned for eight hundred years for causing suffering and violent death to the victim.

Lastly,_Thúle Ando_ is like the Imperious curse. The person is in a state of bliss and is unfeeling. They will feel like anything is possible and nothing could harm them. The subconscious and consciousness is placed in stasis, they will act like an uncaring and heartless being. They will have access to their memories for information except for the information about _Thúle Ando_ as it was intended so for medical use. The main and real purpose for the curse was for times or warfare and themedical treatment of mind healing. In warfare, it was used to redirect enemy forces for either killing each other, forcing them to surrender, or to turn against their superiors. In the field of medicine, it was used for overcoming childhood fears, people who hid themselves in their minds, reversing brainwashing, breaking blocked memories, confronting nightmares, and reversing amnesia. It has even been used to rehabilitate magical drug users, and minor criminals. The spell is punishable by one hundred years of crystal imprisonment for non-death related control and one thousand years of crystal imprisonment for death related control for you committed murder of another along with causing mental illness to the controlled being.

These are the major ones that result in immediate crystal imprisonment however there are others. Depending on how much you disrupt our society and how much chaos you spread; you may find yourself in crystal imprisonment as high as even _Thúle Ando_.

Next on our list is the Wizardry Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_. This was developed purely for the use of ending suffering and item destruction. This curse was developed over two and a half thousand years ago by S. Myrridoc, an architect Warlock. He developed it when spells were not strong enough to destroy materials without overcharging and expending too much energy. He had found that the Killing Curse, originally the Myrridoc hex, didn't require too much energy and did the job in half the time. What he didn't know until later that it would break apart any ambient magic that is in all objects. When used on a solid object, it will destabilize the magic holding it together. However, he later found when he was teaching his crew this spell and it accidentally hit someone, killing the person immediately as it tore the soul from the person's body. When experimenting on it with dangerous magical creatures, he found that one hit with it will kill the being, the next one will destroy any magical core and the third time was to have the body's ambient magic destabilize and explode into blood and guts. On a mortal, it would only kill the mortal and the second time will cause their body to explode. On a Squib, it would take the same amount as a normal magical being seeing as how they have a magical core but are incapable of accessing it fully. To European Wizarding society, it carries an automatic life imprisonment if it does result in the sentence of having your soul removed by a Dementor no matter what the intent was for the curse. However most other parts of the world still recognizes it as Myrridoc Hex depending on what it is used for. In Asia, it is punishable by a very long and painful death. America is almost the same as Europe as long as the intent wasn't in self defence. South America and Africa are both very lax in their rules but if someone ends up finding out you used it; anyone can come after you and pay you back three fold for killing another.

Summoners and Necromancers have a different result when they are hit with the Myrridoc Hex. Our bodies go into stasis while our souls are captured into the Wizard's wand, Necromancer's bone wand, or Sorcerer's staff. The being casting the hex will receive a power boost because they have accumulated more power. However the only way for a Summoner or a Necromancer to return to their bodies is for the caster's foci to be broken or damaged severely.

Necromancers have adopted Myrridoc Hex in the use of their study though it is more taxing for them to cast it than their main branch along with the wizard's Cruciatus Curse, Bone Breaking Hex, Bone Shattering Hex, Bone Removal Hex, and Bone Regrowth charm. They also have adopted our _Unque Thúle_ for when rituals and summons have gone wrong." He looked down at his watch to see that the class was half over and cleared his throat.

"Class is half over now and that means that I'm going to switch to practical now. Every class is divided between history and rules of spells while the other half is learning new spells to use. The homework for this half is to read the first four chapters in your Zero Williams book and take notes. I will collect your notes next class along with giving you a quiz on what we have discussed today." He heard groans from the students and gave them a piercing glare that made most of them shiver. "I will not teach whining children. I only teach Summoners and as such, I will fail anyone who whines in class for the day. More whining results in double homework and a pop quiz, there is to be no more, understood?" He said glaring at the class. They all collectively nodded.

"Good, now the first spells that I will teach you are for illumination, levitation, basic shielding, and basic conjuring. Today, we'll start will illumination. The spell is _Annûn Anna_. Your orb's gem will light up with the amount of light that the Summoner needs. All you do is snap your wrist inward while directing the incantation to your orb. Most problems occur in saying the spell to the orb. Since our language is the same as our magical incantation, you must direct the spell otherwise it will not activate. If you casually say it, it won't work since it doesn't recognize casual reference as a command. Another thing, any spell you do will activate your summoner's compass. Your compass is completely unique to any one else's but all have the common trait of revealing a nine point compass. Since illumination, one of the points will glow as representation of a light spell. Only you will know it was a light spell unless you have had an opponent who studied your nine point compass for a while. Now let's see you do the spell."

Haru gripped the air only to find himself holding his orb. Remembering what Elrond-sensei said, he snapped his wrist inwardly and whispered, "**Annûn Anna**." His moonstone glowed with a light bright enough for to see it worked. He wondered how to put it out and looked around to see that everyone else was wondering the same thing.

Elrond-sensei spoke again, "By now, you should be wondering how to put it back out._ Anrûn Anna_ is the counter incantation and you need to snap your wrist outwardly."

Haru followed his instructions and saw the light went out as easily at it began. He was pleased that he was finally being able to do the magic that was his birthright.

"Now since you all accomplished that, we'll continue on with the details of the spell so you can find out the variations to the spell and so on." Elrond-sense said.

Haru paid close attention to what his sensei had to say. Writing down notes and doing the practical variations, he had found a number of uses for light spells. Everything from making a portable light, to having a floating light globe, a small pen light to read in the dark, make writing only appear in a pitch black room, or even have an object glow so that he didn't need to hold onto his orb.

When the class was finished, Haru made his way to lunch while talking with Sasuke about the different applications and pranks that they could use with it. They chatted with the rest of the ones at the table they normally shared about what they learned in class already. When Sasuke commented that they could spell their familiars to always glow, Yori and the rest of the familiars scrambled away fast. Griphook snickered at the familiar's antics.

Haru had just finished his bowl of rice when he looked at his watch and dragged his friend away from his food so that they wouldn't be late for their first Summoning class.

They along with their familiar's made it to their classroom just as their sensei came out of her office. Her short frame moved in front of her students and gave them a shrewd look. "You are to call me Dot-sensei since I will be teaching you the art of Summoning along with so much more for the next three years. I won't allow any misbehaving, tardiness, or absences without a very, very, very, good excuse. This is a dangerous practice and requires your total devotion and concentration. This class is where we outshine other classes." She stopped for a moment, before continuing in a low whisper however everyone could clearly hear her. "If I see any disruption, I will change you into a toad and imprison you in a crystal for the rest of the day. If you do something dangerous and without my permission, I will change you into a mouse and leave you like that for a month. Finally, if you piss me off, I will summon Leviathan and let him devour your body and soul." This made everyone pale ghostly white at her threat, no it was a promise. Her steely silver eyes flared up showing it was not an empty threat.

"Now we will start off with the basics, history of summoner's compass, summon's star point, levels of compasses, levels of summons's star point, changing foci from orb to orb staff, and unlocking your first summon.

Summoner's compasses go all the way back to when our class began. Summoner's are the guardians' of the world and mostly police the magical beings. We keep the balance from tipping in someone's favor. For instance, Basilisks were once a very large race of beings. The King of Serpents had it in their mind to try to take over the other reptilian races like Dragons, fire salamanders, water demons, alligators, crocodiles, and turtles. They went on a rampage throughout the world using the lower level serpents and snakes to do their bidding while they went after the dragons since they were the strongest opponents. The Dragon Rider race at the time sent for help to the Summoners to stop the Kings of Serpents from conquering the other races. We stepped in alright sending in two of the most notorious summons that had any connection to the ongoing battle, Raiden, the King of Lightning Chinese Dragons, and Leviathan, the King of the Water Serpents. Stretching over forty meters long, the two behemoths decimated the Basilisks and their allies to the number seen today.

That is only a sample of the power that we control. A Summoner's compass is like a vacuum in space. It pulls in the magic all around for the Summoner to use for summoning. The Summoner then uses all that is pulled in to do their kata, or set movements, to open certain gates for a particular summon to come onto our plane. These summons however are mere shadows of the true summon. The more you use the summon, the stronger it becomes and the more power it commands to control it. However, if you call the true summon with the effort of a group summon, then the shadow of the true summon cannot be brought to the plane until the true summon is released.

Now each summon is ranked from four to twelve with four being the most basic summon and twelve being a true summon. Nine is the exception due to it being a forbidden summon from when a person is too dangerous to ever be released onto the world. A perfect example is the Elemental Shinigami. The most dangerous and ruthless former Lady Summoner, she kills people for fun and out of despite.

Four star summons include Raiden, Leviathan, Verizern, Zin, Tazki, Reveasen, Angel, and Savex, which is where you start off at. Higher level stared summon are scattered around for you to find and discover. Shiva and Ifrit are both summons that you will acquire sometime in your school career. However, for now, we start with earth and fire summon first.

Now there are three levels of a summoner's compass. The first and most basic is level one which is earth, fire, wind, and water. Level two, which is intermediate, is lightning, non-elemental, holy, and dark. Finally, level three and the advanced level consist of light, shadow, ice, and wood. Today we'll be covering the first level and the most fundamental level of the summoner's compass.

Since each summoner is unique, the order in which the elements are placed is solely up to the summoner along with how to identify each of the elements. I have seen people use regular words, others used runes, some use pictures, and most of all I've see people use a symbol to represent each element. Since they are so different from one another, they also are used as a signature to identify one another instead of a name.

Since you are all beginners to the craft of summoning, you don't have your summoning compasses yet so we will spend much of the time learning theory and going through the set motions for your first summon."

They went through the theory and the precision needed in creating a summoning circle and the amount of time that a person would have to create it. Haru and the class took thorough notes so that they didn't make a mistake along with losing their lives from there sensei. Many of them knew the true depths of the consequences of a failed ritual.

By the time the class was done, many of them were mentally exhausted along with some of them having headaches from the concentration of information that was needed to get all the steps right and the workings of the summoner's compass.

Haru and Sasuke went for dinner only to find their friends look as exhausted as they did. They all had their dinner without too much conversation and soon went to bed so that they could do it all over again.

**_Vote on Issue I: _I need to know if you want me to continue the year or skip to later:**

**_1. Yes?_**

**_2. No?_**

**_Issue II: _Should I expand the Kagen clan beyond the two current members:**

**_1. Yes?_**

**_2. No?_**

**_Issue III: _Would you like to read more about the history of the Summons or Summoners:**

**_1. Yes?_**

**_2. No?_**

**_Issue IV: _When would you like to have Haru make his appearance to his family**

_**1. Fourth year?**_

_**2. Fifth year?**_

_**3. Sixth year?**_

_**4. Seventh year?**_

**Please vote on these so I know where to go from here. I want your info seeing as how you are my readers and it makes me feel better if I know if I haven't gone off the deep end on this story.**

**Plz REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!**

**Plz REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!**

**Plz REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!**


	11. Missing Memories Interlude

Chapter Eleven: Missing Memories – Interlude

* * *

Sarah looked around her room in confusion as she has been for the past several years. She knew that something missing but couldn't place her finger on it. It was as if someone wanted her not to remember something.

Besides her own suspicions, she had seen the paints around Potter Manor giving her morning looks with the exception of her great-aunt's portrait. She tried several times to converse with them on the topic of those looks but each one shook their head with the meaning that their not allowed to speak to her on it. She even tried to use her position as one of the heirs to force them to talk but her father's commands were law in the manor.

She stood up from her bed before starting her day. She had a usual routine. She would wake up, do her morning routine to keep her clean and pristine as her parents pounded into her head, and finally go to the Potter Library to read up on all sorts of books that she could use to restore what seemed to be missing. Today was no different.

She put on one of the many Ravenclaw blue robes that she wore. She found her family's taste in the Gryffindor house colors as an eyesore. There is only so much people could take to see Gryffindor colors before they would get sick of it. Not so with her family. They had decked out the manor in their old and current school house colors with the only exception being herself. She had her room made out in Ravenclaw's colors in memory of her ancestor.

She made her way down to the library, which the house elves had already prepared her usual breakfast, banana nut bread with an assortment of preservatives. She took a piece of bread along with raspberry jam on it before going to the pile of books that she had laid out last night. She hadn't had time to fully go through the books yet.

She ate quietly as she read another mind book on trying to recover what she had forgotten. She didn't dare go to her parents after the last time. Her father had gotten angry before telling her in a tight voice that she worrying about nothing. Her mother, on the other hand, went glassy eyed before sneering. That had made her more suspicious than ever. She didn't even go to her older brother. It was like she was talking to Dumbledore. She would get a pat on her head before telling her that he would look into it.

She threw down another book down in frustration before her eye caught a thin, worn book that she didn't remember putting there. She picked it up before opening it to reveal a photo album. She was about to discard when it showed her a baby picture of her brother before she caught herself. There was another one right beside him that looked exactly like him. Her eyes widened as she saw the caption under the picture.

Evan and Harry Potter – Halloween: 1½ years old

She flipped through the book to see that there were no other pictures of her other brother except the first one. She then went to one of the old tome's that had her family's genealogy. She flipped through the hundreds of pages that recorded each child's birth and death. It was near the back of the tome when she found what she was looking for.

_James Godric PotterLily Rose Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Evan SiriusHarry James…_

She stopped at her brother's name. She looked underneath the name to see that he had only lived for seven years before he seemed to have died. But just as she was about to close the book, she saw an asterisk mark followed by a number thirty-seven on his death date. She flipped to the end of the book that listed all the extra information on the death date of her brother. She saw numerous amounts of her ancestors being killed off by the killing curse before spotting her brother's cause of death. Her mind froze when she read the note for him.

_37: Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw was expelled from the family under the Alpha Disownment clause of Pureblood Law Seventy-seven._

'I have a disowned brother.' She said in her mind just as she blacked out.

The head house-elf smiled softly while leaning heavily on his staff. "It's time, young mistress." He said before turning to the hidden portrait at the entrance of the library. He bowed as far as he could without injuring himself towards the much older Godric Gryffindor sitting in the picture.

Godric smiled with appreciation that he was able to correct such a grave mistake that his descendants had made. Besides he had missed his little Sarah visiting him. He knew that the others had also missed her, especially Elizabeth.

He looked down at Sarah's sleeping form with her blissfully unaware that Godric and her magic were currently battling against James's memory charm. He knew that she needed some closure for the problem that had so eluded her. He smiled large when he heard her whisper something that he didn't think that he would hear again.

"Grandpa Godric."

A/N: I so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but never fear, I wouldn't dare abandoning this story. I have received a fair share of hex threats if I had done so. So I can only hope that you can have more patience for an upcoming, regular sized chapter.

Another thing, I am very pleased with so many of you leaving reviews and answering the questions. I now have some sort of direction to the unrelenting waves of possibilities.

Until next time,

-Raven


End file.
